I Guess It Happens
by lyd-2212
Summary: What if it was hate at first sight? Rose and Dimitri are Lissa's guardians and Rose has run into some trouble. The only way out? Dimitri Belikov. What if things didn't go as planned and they start falling in love in the process? Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I was watching 'The Proposal' with my friends and had an idea for a new Fic. So I thought, why not? **

**Chapter one is just a brief beginning to the rest of the story, and I hope you guys like it!**

**Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes I made.**

**Disclaimer: VA belongs to Richelle Mead and to Richelle Mead only.**

_**Summary: What if it was hate at first sight? Well, for the past three years actually. Rose finally graduated after a year in the Academy and she and Dimitri are guarding Lissa and are living with Eddie, Christian and Adrian.**_

_**But what if someone comes saying that Rose was to guard another Royal Moroi due to one of the queen's many 'brilliant' ideas.**_

_**The only way out? Marrying the one guy Rose hates most. Dimitri Belikov.**_

_**But will she follow her original plan of marrying him and then getting a divorce? Or will she change her mind in the end and fall in love with him along the way.**_

I was just about to end my shift as I heard footsteps from behind me.

That was weird. I didn't feel nauseous or anything but I'm not taking any chances especially when it comes to protecting my best friend.

I took out my steak and whipped around to see a shadow move.

I ran after it and I saw a tall figure. I jumped on it and before I could pierce my stake through its heart, I saw his face.

"Belikov." I spat. "Should've known."

I hated him. I didn't know why but I did. He has stupid girls going all gaga over him with his stupid Russian accent and his stupid chocolate eyes.

I mean, sure he was sort of hot but, dammit, what am I saying?

I then realized that we were on the floor and I was above him. "Any time now Hathaway."

"Ugh" I said, as I got up. "Physical contact with you. I think I have to go bathe in acid now."

"Physical contact with you, I think I'm going to throw up." he said, brushing the dirt off his pants.

I knew he hated me too. I still can't believe how I'm still alive after working with him for two years.

We all lived in a big house which Lissa's parents left for her after they died. I'm talking HUGE! The Dragomirs had good taste when it comes to houses. Lissa and Christian are talking marriage, Adrian's with us and Eddie's Christian's guardian. Not to mention Tasha cones every once in a while and starts flirting with Dimitri.

She kept saying how lucky I am to be working with that moron. If you want him, take him. The sooner, the better.

"You know Belikov, I dream of you almost everyday." I informed him. "I dreamed that you got hit by a bus and died. What a miracle if it came true."

"So do I, Hathaway. So do I." he replied with a grin on his face.

I didn't know much about him though. He was a Russian loner who is utterly annoying, well, that's what I think and so secretive all the time.

He was the one who found Lissa and I when we ran away from the academy three years back and I hated him ever since. I guess you could say that it was hate at first sight.

I was walking back to my room when I heard the doorbell rang. Everyone was asleep, except for Dimitri and I, so I went to open the door. A Dhampir from the court was at the door. I've seen him a few times before. Noah was his name.

"Noah? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you Rose." I opened the door wider as he stepped inside and we went to the dining room.

Be sat opposite me and he said the words that stunned me.

"You're being requested to guard another Moroi."

"WHAT? I can't leave Lissa! Who am I supposed to guard?"

"Some kid who's about to graduate. He's a royal." he answered.

"I can't leave Lissa! Is there any way to get out if this?" I was starting to panic. I know, THE Rose Hathaway does not panic but still...

"Well," he said coolly, "I can change it. I'm in charge of your case and I get to make the final decision. There's nothing but Lissa to hold you back here so..."

"But Lissa and I have a bond. They can't risk loosing that!" I tried to defend myself.

"Yes, but she has Belikov. And the kid you're going to guard is another Royal, last in his line. He's just as important as Lissa. Except that he doesn't specialize in Spirit. Plus, the queen thinks  
that this way, he would get to know Lissa. The queen has something in store for them." he justified.

Oh crap, I needed to think of something and fast.

I scanned the room. Hit him on the head with a vase? Nope. Blackmail him? But what do I know about him? I met him a few times before and Dimitri has told me a few things about him...that's it!

Just as Dimitri walked in on us, I said "I'm engaged to Dimitri." really fast.

Both Dimitri and Noah screamed "What?" Dimitri looked at me wide eyed and gave me the Are-you-insane? Look.

I winked at him, signaling for him to play along.

Damn, I was going to owe him big time.

"You...and Belikov?" Noah pointed to us. He started to laugh, knowing that we hated each others guts.

"Yes. Apparently we fell in love." I explained as Dimitri sat next to me but Noah continued staring at us, still not convinced.

Oh my god, I can't believe I have to do this. I'm going to scrub my hands and vigorously wash my mouth after this.

I reached out to grab Dimitri's hand and he was surprised by this. I had the don't-you-dare-blow-my-cover look.

I took his hand and kissed it. My god, that's one thing I thought I would never do in a million years.

Dimitri backed me up a little. "Yup, I'm in love with Rose so much, it kills me." he shot me a look. I rolled my eyes.

"In fact, I'm going to bring her to visit my family back in Russia." Damn it, I completely forgot that he was going back. I mentally smacked myself. Great. I'm going to Russia.

I held his hand in mine and it was so big, so warm, so nice-what the heck am I thinking?

I shook the thought away as Noah said "You think the queen will be okay with this? She doesn't even like you, Rose!"

That was true. Damn, didn't think of that. Oh wait, BLACKMAIL!

As I was about to open my mouth to say something, Dimitri interrupted me and said "If you tell her about us, we'll tell her about you and your long time wayyy too friendly relationship with one of her favorite niece's guardians. Does the name Leah ring a bell, Noah?" he raised his eyebrow.

I had to admit, he was good.

Noah gulped. "Fine. But I'm going to have to check on you two to see if this thing is real. I'm going to ask questions not only to the two of you but also to the people around you. Do you understand?" he warned.

The two of us nodded in reply.

"I have to get going." Noah said as he stood up and Dimitri and I reluctantly walked him to the door...hand in hand.

We bid our goodbyes as we watched Noah leave. I closed the door and let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, banging my head against the door. I got myself in deep shit right now.

What seems like a few minutes of silence passed and I realized that I was still holding Dimitri's hand.

We both seemed to realize it at the same moment and let go so quickly as if our hands were on fire and I screamed "Ewww!" the same time he exclaimed "Ughhh!"

I thought of holding Dimitri's hand. I shivered. Ew. But they were so big and warm...oh my god, what is happening to me? I shivered once more at the thought.

I looked at Dimitri in the eye as he asked "What happened, Hathaway?"

**Okay, so that's a short introduction to the story. I hope you liked it!**

**I've already written chapter two and it's filled with humor and it's WAY longer.**

**So the more you guys review, the faster I'll update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, thanks so much for all the reviews and alrets and favourites.**

**Secondly, I am terribly sorry I updated a little late. I had a really ****important exam and when I was about to update a few days aog, I **  
**deleted the chapter by accident. -_-"**

**I'll make it up to you guys! I've already written the third chapter ****which will be up during the weekend.**

**Thirdly, some of the characters a slightly OOC. heheh.**

**Lastly, my othe story, whatever happens, happens, will be updated ****Soon. In a writer's block here. Heheh.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! thank you!**

**P.s, i'm sorry if i made any mistakes, spelling, grammar etc. My eyes are about to close and i'm about to just fall on my keyboard any second now...**

**Disclaimer: The awesomeness of VA does not belong to me but to THE Richelle Mead.**

"What happened, Hathaway?" He asked, folding his arms.

Damn, I knew this was going to happen. Since he was still on guard duty, I decided to do it with him.

We walked to the outside out the house in the cold. I was shivering against the wind since I didn't bring my jacket. Dimitri on the other hand has his duster. Damn.

I explained to him everything and how I really needed his help. The plan was simple. Go to Russia, get married and get a divorce soon after. I don't think I want to stay married to that moron for long.

"You know I can't leave Lissa, so please help me. I'm begging you." I pleaded.

"What's in it for me?" he asked. Okay, I didn't think of that part.

"I'll do anything you say starting from now. I just need your help."

He thought about it for a while and agreed. And then, he started to smile…I didn't like the look on his face.

"First, I want you to propose." He ordered.

"Seriously?" I gave him THE LOOK. He was really trying to kill me, wasn't he? Sure we lived to annoy the crap out of each other but sometimes, all I want to do is to stuff his head up his ass.

"Note serious face." He said, pointing to himself with his all-time-serious guardian mask on.

I groaned. "Fine. Will you marry me?" I proposed, folding my arms.

"Say it like you mean it." This man, I mean moron, was asking for death.

I groaned once more. "Ugh." I took a deep breath and said "Will you-" I got cut off by Dimitri.

"On one knee, Hathaway" He was grinning now.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I complained.

"I'm waiting…" he urged.

I cursed over and over again as I bent down on one knee and started to say the words I thought would never come out of my mouth. "Will you, Dimitri Belikov, the most kind and loving person on this earth, marry me?" I had to bat my eyelashes for God's sake.

His grin grew wider-if that's possible- and nodded in reply.

"Oh thank God!" I said, standing up.

We continued to walk around scanning the area. I was shivering against the cold wind. I would often get a few glances from Dimitri and a few chuckles too. I would elbow his sides whenever he laughed at me.

"Okay, I think I've had enough fun." He announced. I was confused until he took of his duster, revealing a tight short sleeve black T-shirt which showed off all his muscles. Damn, he looked fine.

Wait, what am I thinking? I mentally slapped myself.

He placed the duster around my shoulders.

"THANK YOU!" I exclaimed. It was so warm and it smelled sweet. His aftershave, I finally guessed.

Although, I wasn't so sure why he gave me his duster.

"I may be annoying to you but I'm no jerk. Besides, I grew up in cold weather. I'm used to it." He explained as if he read my mind.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Whereas you," he points to me, "are weak." I elbowed his ribs and heard him laugh.

"You're going to scrub it before I take it back right? It's already gotten contact with you so it's contaminated now." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

And then, it hit me.

"When exactly are we going to Russia?" I asked.

He took a while before answering "Saturday morning."

My eyes widened. "WHAT? That's in like, two days! We have to tell Lissa. Christian and Adrian will most definitely tag along and so will Eddie. We can take Lissa's private jet so we don't have to book last minute tickets and- oh my God! How do we tell her? She's going to freak and-"

My constant ramblings was interrupted by Dimitri having a tight grip on my shoulders and shook me.

"Rose! Relax. It's going to work. It'll all be okay." He soothed me. It helped…a little.

I took a deep breath. "We'll tell her tomorrow morning. She should be either in deep sleep or busy with Christian."

"Why don't you check on her through your bond?" he suggested and raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you crazy? I might see a naked Christian! I will be scarred for life and I'll never be the same again!" I threw my arms up in the air.

He winked and replied "Exactly my point, Hathaway." He grinned and I smacked him on his arm.

After a few more rounds, we decided to hit the sack and let the technology do the rest of the guarding. Did I mention that Lissa's house is high tech? Yeah, VERY high tech.

Dimitri walked me to my room since his was just down the hall.

"Goodnight Belikov. I can't wait to start my dream of you getting hit by a fast moving vehicle." I informed him and smiled

"And I can't wait to start dreaming of you drowning in a pool of acid." He replied and smiled as well.

He waved goodbye as he left and I opened the door to my room.

I took a quick shower, crawled up to bed and slept.

**_SATURDAY MORNING._**

We told the others about our plan and Lissa was still getting used to the idea whereas Christian, Adrian and Eddie can not stop laughing. Their jokes aren't helping either.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

"Ugh. Shut up!" I groaned and placed a pillow over my ear.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP _**

I swore and mumbled incoherent words.

**_BEEP BEEP BE- _**

That's it. I threw the alarm clock toward the door and heard glass shattering. Awesome, I need a new alarm clock now.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _**

"Seriously? Can't I sleep peacefully for once? Go away" I grumbled. The voice outside laughed.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **_

"What part of GO AWAY don't you understand?" I complained.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _**

"You're pissing me off, Belikov!" I screamed.

"That's sort of the point Hathaway. The flight is in 40 minutes and we're going to be late. Everyone's waiting for you." He informed me.

If my eyes were open, I would be rolling them by now. I threw a pillow to the door. Hard.

"Don't make me go in there." He warned.

"Ooooh I'm so scared." I teased.

A good full minute passed and I heard the door open. There was a sudden rush of cold wind on my feet and warm hands gripping them.

My eyes shot open and I instinctively grabbed the headboard.

He started to pull my feet as I held on to the headboard.

"Nooooo! You'll never take me alive!" I exclaimed and heard him laugh.

"It's okay, I prefer you dead anyway but Lissa will kill me if I do anything to you." He replied.

I still refused to wake up.

"Come on, wake up wifey!" he exclaimed.

I looked at him for a moment and laughed hard. "Wifey? Seriously? What are you, five?" I said between laughs.

"Oh, so you want to laugh eh?" somehow I didn't like the sound of that.

He crawled up into my bed and started tickling me.

"Dimitri stop!" I pleaded. I couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't escape either. He had one leg on each side which made it difficult to escape.

"Dimitri! Oh God, STOP IT!" I pleaded once more.

He laughed but didn't stop. "I want to hear the magic words, Hathaway!"

"Pleaseeee! You win! I surrender! STOP IT!" I exclaimed.

He finally stopped and we were both breathing hard.

He was hovering above me, with some strands of hair hanging out form his ponytail, framing his face perfectly. I looked at his deep brown eyes and back down to his lips.

He looked like he wanted to lean in and I wanted to do the same.

Hold up, what am I thinking? I mentally slapped myself over and over again.

Christian just happened to walk past my room at that particular moment. He stopped in his tracks and said "I know I said that you guys should have sex since you're getting married and all but I didn't think you'll take it seriously." he laughed and continued, "Also, I would have said get a room but since you're already in one, try closing the door next time." he smiled and walked off.

Dimitri was got off me in a flash and silently walked out. What happened to him?

I took a quick shower, packed my last minute stuff and dashed downstairs.

"Handover the food and nobody gets hurt!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me and laughed hysterically.

"There's no time for food, Rose. We're already late!" Lissa informed me and I grumbled. We all dragged our luggage out into the van waiting for us.

Lissa and Adrian had ALOT of luggage so we literally had a hard time stuffing everything into the trunk.

Once we were inside, Christian started the topic of our conversation. Me.

"So, since Hathaway didn't get her food, she's probably going to kill anyone who sits beside her in the plane. Which man would love to volunteer himself and take THE SEAT." he started.

"I vote Adrian. I would love to test my sadistically theories on you." I grinned.

"I would love to test my own theories on you too, Little Dhampir." he replied as he wriggles his eyebrows.

"Okay, ew. Adrian is most definitely out. We don't need unwanted noises in the plane." Lissa said and I completely agreed with her.

"I want to sit next to Fire boy..." I announced.

"No way. I need him in once piece for the wedding." Lissa defended him and everyone laughed.

"It would be pretty funny if Lissa got married multiple times, each time to a part of Christian, don't you think?" Eddie said and we all laughed, imagining it in our own heads. Lissa shot him a death glare.

We reached the airport shortly after and I rushed out of he van screaming "FOOD!"

Lissa grabbed me and said "No, we're late."

"Damn." I cursed. I helped Dimitri get out all our luggage and drag Lissa and Adrian's luggage as well. When I said they have ALOT of stuff, I mean it.

Once we were on the jet, Dimitri and I went to the far end of the plane to squeeze all of our luggage. Well, mostly Lissa and Adrian's luggage.

When we were done, we headed back to the cabin where our seats were.

Lissa and Christian were sitting at the back together, looking more than comfortable if you ask me. Adrian and Eddie had separate seats. I walked towards Eddie and he lifted his legs up and rested them on the seat beside him. I turned around to see that Adrian was doing the same.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." there were only two seats left. They were side by side.

"Looks like I have to sit with you, Hathaway." Dimitri confirmed.

"Yeah, good luck surviving." Eddie told him.

"Trust me, he needs it.." I agreed with Eddie.

I sat on the inside, nearer tm the window. When the plane started to move, I had my mental blocks up to keel away the unwanted visitors.

Dimitri was reading one of his western novels and I was staring out the window. Eddie and Adrian fell asleep and Dimitri would often glance over towards me.

My stomach would start to grumble and he would chuckle. I smacked his arm. "Will you shut up?"

He tsk-ed as he got up and moved towards the back of the jet. I didn't know what he was going to do but I lifted my legs and rested them on his seat. I had to stretch them for a while.

I started to lean back and close my eyes until someone grabbed my feet and threw them on the floor.

"Hey!" I complained. Dimitri sat down and passed me a blue container.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it and see." he answered.

I opened the container which help five chocolate glazed donuts. My mouth watered.

"Where did you get these?" I questioned.

"I'm always ready for a starving Hathaway before she goes on a rampage." he replied.

"They aren't poisonous, are they?" I just had to ask. What? I had to make sure.

"Unfortunately, no."

That was good enough for me. I started to gobble it down. Heck chewing. Dimitri looked at me and laughed. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

When I finished my donuts, there was unwanted noise coming from the back. "Hey! What did I say about unwanted noise?" I said loud enough for Lissa and Christian to hear but soft enough to not wake the two sleeping babies.

Lissa mumbled a "Sorry." and Christian said something along he lines of spoiling a romantic mood. I rolled my eyes.

An hour has passed and we were still in mid air. I was starting to feel sleepy and allowed my eyes to close for a short while.

When I woke up, my head was resting on something hard but was oddly comfortable. Dimitri's shoulder. His head was resting on mine. I jerked upwards only to hit against Dimitri's head.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Did you drool in my hair?" I cried out, running a hand through my hair.

"Did you drool on my shirt?" he checked his shirt. Nope, nothing. Thank God.

We turned around and heard laughter coming from the rest.

We turned around to see Lissa trying to hold back her laugh, keyword here being TRYING.

The guys were practically gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, we didn't want to wake the sleeping couple!" Christian screamed in between laughs.

""Especially when they're in such a wonderful position!" Eddie continued.

I gave them all death glares.

Once we reached the airport, we had to take a van to his place. Out of all the people I could be stuck in between, I was stuck in between the two dimwits.

"I swear I saw Belikov's arm reaching out to her!" Christian annoyed me even more by still laughing about it.

"And Rose's arm looked like she wanted to sneak upwards too!" Adrian added, once again, still laughing.

"Let's rein act the whole thing!" I really wanted to burn him, strangle him and then throw him down a building with his 'brilliant' ideas.

Adrian nodded in agreement and they started reaching out to each other, arms open wide, making stupid kissing faces.

Normally I would laugh and call them gay but right now, I was in the middle and it is NOT funny.

"Will the two of you ever let it go?" I know it's not worth asking but I had to try.

They stopped and looked at each other with serious faces. They suddenly burst out screaming "NOPE!"

"ARGH!" I groaned. This was going to be a heck of a ride.

The van could only go so far and we had to walk for a very short distance. We were all dragging the suitcases and Dimitri was leading the way.

I walked beside him and asked "So, what are we going to tell your family?"

He paused to think for a moment. "I've already told them that I'm getting married and that's all they will know. They will not know anything about the divorce." His face was hard.

Once we reached his home, 5 girls and a little boy stared running towards us. An elderly woman, someone who looked like she was in her forties, one young woman, one regnant woman and a teenager. The last three were his sisters, I concluded. The little boy would be his nephew. One of his sisters is holding a baby girl.

They came running towards us screaming "Dimka!"

They all embraced him and that poor little boy was stuck in between his aunt's butts trying to hug his uncle.

Once they let go, Dimitri laughed as he saw the little boy pouting since he didn't get a chance to touch his uncle. Dimitri carried him and placed him on his shoulders.

"Who's that?" the little boy asked and pointed towards me.

"That is my fiancé." he announced.

The women faced me and I waved hello.

The woman in her forties came up to give me a hug. "I'm Olena. Dimka's mother." she introduced.

I hugged her back and everyone turned towards the little boy when he said "What's a fiancé? Can I have one too?"

Dimitri whispered in his ear for a few seconds and Paul said "Ohhh...It's okay, I don't want one now. Especially Rose."

My eyes widened and Dimitri grinned.

"What did you tell him exactly?" I asked.

He zipped his mouth.

"Dimitri..." I said between my teeth. He's lucky his family members are around or I would already kick his ass.

The teenager walked up and patted me on the back. "It's okay, he does that to me too. It's SO ANNOYING. I'm Viktoria by the way." she introduced. I couldn't agree more.

"Tell me about it. Sometimes, it's worse." I agreed with her.

"Sometimes I just want to shove him down a tall building." she admitted. I nodded and the others laughed.

The pregnant woman came up to me next. I wanted to shake her hand but she pulled me into a hug. "We're practically family now! I'm Sonya" I was shocked at first but hugged her back. She let me go as Viktoria whispered "She has random mood swings due to her pregnancy. So beware. She can be nice one minute and snap your neck in he next." I chuckled.

The last sister came up to me and introduced herself as well as give me a hug with her baby in between us. "I'm Karolina. Congratulations on getting engaged to my brother. And good luck because you're going to need it." I laughed and replied "I know."

"Let's go back inside. The introductions can continue during dinner." Olena announced. I didn't realize the others had already arrived and were standing behind us the whole time.

I watched as Dimitri walked back inside with his family and I started to think. It felt like I was in a real family. I never knew what it felt like. Dimitri has that right here and whatever I'm going to make him go through might ruin this and what they have in the future. I felt so guilty as I walked back inside.

**That's that for this chapter!**

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy!:) and maybe if I get loads of reviews, I will update a day earlier.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews! You guys ROCK!**

**I wanted to update yesterday but my computer died. it just...died. I'm using my uncle's laptop. nyehehe.**

**I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. I checked as much as I can. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns the characters. They might be a wee bit OOC here. sorry.**

Chapter three.

It was night time (VA time) when we reached his home so all we did was have dinner, a little chit chat and off to bed.

Dimitri's mother is an excellent cook. I love her cooking. I literally licked the plate after I was done which earned me a few chuckles and the others rolling their eyes.

We all sat in the living room after dinner to chat for a while.

I was forced to sit next to Dimitri on a cramped chair. There is now way in hell I'm going to sit on his lap.

Christian just HAD to say "Why squeeze Hathaway? Just sit on his lap." Eddie, Christian and Adrian tried to hold back their laughter.

I shot him a death glare as I murmured "I swear I will go into your room and castrate you in your sleep and then I will laugh sadistically. That goes the same for you two." I pointed towards Eddie and Adrian. They instinctively covered the area in between their legs.

"Oh, he's right. Don't be shy, dear. Just go sit on his lap." Olena urged.

I grumbled as I let Dimitri pull me onto his lap. Great. I have to scrub my ass too. Christian almost lost it when Dimitri started to wrap his arms around me. I swear I wanted to rip his arms out but I realized that his family was sitting right in front of me.

Olena couldn't stop grinning as she said "I can't believe my son is finally getting married! I can't wait for your wedding day."

"You guys will be sleeping in the room beside mine and I would prefer to sleep in a quiet environment, not one with unwanted noises." she warned and we all laughed.

Hold up, "What do you mean by 'we will be sleeping in the room beside yours'?" I asked, hoping she didn't mean it literally.

"She means you would be sleeping with Dimitri, dear."Olena explained. "We only have two more spare rooms including Dimka's old room. One will be given to Christian and Lissa and the other will be yours. You're getting married anyway." she continued.

Oh shit, I hope there are two beds in his room.

"What about Adrian and Eddie?" I asked. I would rather have one of them sleep with the moron holding me and I would be sleeping on one of the couches they have here.

"Oh, we'll be sleeping on the couch. We don't mind. Got to make the happy couple...well, happy!" Adrian said and I felt like clawing his face off.

"Adrian..." I said through my teeth.

He shrugged. Olena looked at the wall clock. "Oh, it's getting late. We should all go to sleep." she announced, standing up. I jumped off Dimitri, not wanting to spend time on his lap any longer.

"Yeah, before Sonya's baby hormones start to kick in." Viktoria mumbled.

I laughed as her sister screamed "Hey!"

Paul was rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake as he said, "But I don't want to go to sleep. I want to play with uncle Dimka." he was clearly tired but he refused to go up to bed.

Dimitri walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "I'll play with you tomorrow, okay sport?" he promised as he ruffled Paul's hair.

"Okay." he replied only to be picked up by Dimitri who hung him on his shoulders only to receive an "Oi!" by Paul. "How about I tuck you in tonight? Just for my favorite nephew?" he asked.

"But I'm your only nephew. Am I? Do you know something I don't know?" Paul asked in return.

Dimitri chuckled. "Yes, you are my only nephew and you are the best little buddy anyone can ask for. That's why you're my favorite."

Paul looked exhausted as Dimitri shifted Paul so that he was now on Dimitri's back, resting his head on Dimitri's shoulder.

Dimitri walked up the stairs and I followed him. Eddie and Adrian didn't need any help downstairs and as sure as hell I didn't want to help Christian and Lissa get ready for whatever they're going to do for the rest for the night.

I stood outside Paul's room, leaning on the door frame and Dimitri silently placed him in bed, tucking him in without waking him up again. He then planted a small peck on his nephew's forehead before leading me to his own room.

When he opened the door to his room, I looked inside and exclaimed "Oh shit!"

There was only one bed. Crap. We would have to share it.

"I can sleep on the floor." Dimitri offered. Oh thank god.

He touched his right shoulder as of there was something there. "I need a shower and I really need to wash this shirt."

"Why?" I asked, feeling curious.

"Paul drooled on my shoulder." he answered and I lost it. I laughed so hard I was rolling on the floor.

"Serves you right!" I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just hate you." I replied once I gained control of myself.

Dimitri groaned as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

I took out my sleepwear, an old shirt and short shorts. What? I thought we were sleeping in different rooms.

Dimitri knocked on the door and asked in a hushed voice, "Rose? Could you pass me my pants?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You forgot your pants?"

"I'm sorry, I was busy concentrating on the drool on my shoulder. Now pass me my pants on the table, Hathaway." he ordered.

"No." I replied. This is FUN.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause you have to say the magic word." I teased.

"Who are you? Barney?"

"Just say it, Belikov."

"Fine. Pretty please with cherry on top? If it helps, I'm batting my eyelashes." he pleaded.

I almost dropped to the floor laughing when I imagined him batting his eyelashes. "Batting your eyelashes? Seriously? What are you? A man or a woman?"

He groaned. "Will you give me my pants now?"

"Nope." I replied. This is ridiculously fun.

"You just want me to walk out there so that you can see me naked, don't you?" he teased.

"Oh, HELL no. Open the door, I have your pants."

He opened the door by a wee bit and I stuffed his pants in them. I hit something but I didn't really care what.

"Ouch, that was my face, Hathaway." he informed me.

"Good." I muttered.

"I heard that!" I rolled my eyes.

I threw a blanket and two pillows on the floor beside the bed, the place where that idiot will be sleeping.

I walked around the room just to see what he had. There were a few shelves all filled with books. Western books I presume. Everything else was normal. It's just a small room with a table, a chair to go along with it, another smaller coffee table and a bed.

My train of thought was interrupted by the door being closed. I whipped around to see a half naked Dimitri walking towards the area he was supposed to sleep.

My eyes widened. I've never seen him shirtless before. His muscles are huge! I didn't know if that was an eight pack or something more. I had to admit though, that he actually looks...well, hot.

"Close your mouth, Hathaway. Flies might go in. No wait, on second thought, keep them open. You might choke and I'll just laugh sadistically." he interrupted. I rolled my eyes and crawled into bed.

Once the both of us were settled down in our respective places, I stared at the ceiling. And then, I remembered something.

"Belikov." I called.

"What?" he replied, clearly feeling tired.

"What do you think Noah's going to ask?"

He stayed silent for a while before replying "Maybe just basic questions about ourselves. To make sure we're really 'in love'"

"Oh." was my reply.

I continued staring at the ceiling until a pillow hit my face.

"What the heck was that for?" I exclaimed.

"You were too loud." he croaked.

"I didn't say anything!" I defended myself.

"Then that must have been your breathing." he explained.

"What do you want me to do? Stop breathing?" I asked as he chuckled and answered "Well-"

I cut him off. "On second thought, don't answer that."

I aimed and threw the pillow.

"Hey! You hit my...sensitive area." he screamed.

"Oh you have one of those?" I joked.

I could feel him roll his eyes as he replied "Now shut up. I want to dream of you drowning."

"No problem. I want to dream of you being captured by King Kong, climbing up the empire state building and then throw you down to the ground. After that, I'll laugh my freaking ass off."

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Crap, there was someone at the door. My eyes shot open when I heard Olena's voice.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Uhh just a second!" I replied.

And then I realized, she thinks we're sharing a bed cause apparently we're 'in love'

"Dimitri! Wake up!" I shouted.

"Ehmmm" he mumbled and placed a pillow over his ear.

"Dimitri!" I tried once again.

He faced me, still with his eyes closed, and did the most childish thing a man could ever do. Stick his tongue out at me.

I was getting pissed. I threw a pillow on his face. Hard.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Your mother's outside the door!" I answered.

He swore in Russian. He quickly climbed on the bed under the covers with me.

"Quick! Convince your mother. Hug me, hug me!" I said quickly. I didn't like the idea but I didn't exactly have a choice.

He wrapped his arm around me and I wrapped my arms around something else. We were starting to panic

"That's a pillow you idiot!"

"Whatever!" I threw the pillow on the floor and wrapped my own arms around him, leaning on his chest.

"Come in!" we said in union.

Olena opened the door and brought in a tray of food.

"FOOD!" I screamed, sitting up and since Dimitri had a tight grip around me, he was jerked up too.

Olena laughed at us and muttered something in Russian.

"Such a happy couple." Dimitri translated. I rolled my eyes. Happy my ass. My love belongs to the waffles she placed on the table.

"I thought you might like breakfast in bed, just for today. How was your first night, Rose?" she asked.

"Oh, you know. Just peachy!" I smiled and hers widened.

"I'll leave the two of you alone now." she grinned, and left.

The two of us leaned back against the headboard and sighed in relief.

"That was close." he whispered.

I nodded in agreement. I ran a hand through my hair only to hear Dimitri complain. "Hey! Your hair is in my mouth. Yuck."

I ignored it and placed my hands on my stomach. Hold on, these don't feel like my hands. And then I realized that he was still holding me.

"Could you let go off me? I want to eat."

He thought for a moment. "Nope."

"Oh come on!" I screamed.

"You gave me a choice." he grinned.

"You never want to come in between me and my food." I warned.

"I'm so scared." He joked and shivered.

"Before I make your voice go higher, let me go." I warned again.

"And how do you propose to do that?" he asked.

"Have you ever wondered why male's voices go higher when someone kicks their balls really really hard?" I smiled.

He stiffened, and then let me go only to cover his crotch area.

I laugh sadistically and ran towards the waffles.

Oh God, they were GOOD!

There were four waffles, covered in syrup. There was also some apple juice as well. I took the tray and sat on the edge of the bed. Dimitri leaned his head against the headboard shut his eyes while I finished three waffles. I figured Dimitri was already so big and he could live with one.

Dimitri opened his eyes and moved towards me. He looked at the plate and asked "You only left me one waffle?"

I shrugged. He shook his head and ate the last remaining waffle. He looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked. Did I have dried drool on my face?

Dimitri reached forward to wipe something off the side of my lip.

"You have maple syrup dripping from the side of your mouth." he said, chuckling. I couldn't help but feel that tingly feeling where he touched.

Snap out of it, Rose!

I shook the thought off as I mumbled a "Thank you" and drank my glass of juice.

Dimitri looked at the finger he used to wipe the syrup with and then back at me. He grinned and wiped it on my shirt.

"Hey!"

He laughed and ignored me as he ate his waffle while I went in to the bathroom for a quick shower. After I was done, I tied my hair in a messy bun to see and brushed my teeth.

I came out and said "Your turn."

Dimitri walked past me and I reminded him, "Don't forget your pants again."

He stopped in his tracks and walked towards the table. He passed me a box of breath mints.

"Why did you give me this?" I asked.

"Your breath stinks." he answered and his grin grew wider.

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed and punched him in the arm. He chuckled and went into the bathroom as I made the bed.

The tray was gone so I presumed Dimitri returned them downstairs. I unpacked the rest of my stuff and not long after that, Dimitri stepped out.

"That was quick." I noted. "Did you even bathe?"

"Of course I did! Want to check?" he raised his armpits and started to fan the air under it.

"Oh God, NO!" I pinched my nose and ran out the door only to hear Dimitri chuckling.

I met Viktoria downstairs and decided to have a little chat with her. She was sitting next to Lissa having a chat of their own.

"Good morning!" I greeted them.

"Somebody's happy this morning." Lissa said and wriggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah. And I remember I did say something about UNWANTED noise. Emphasis on the UNWANTED." Viktoria announced.

I raised my hands. "That wasn't me."

We turned to Lissa just in time to see her blush. "Sorry." she mumbled and Viktoria and I lost it. We started to laugh loudly until Christian came.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, we were just talking about how you guys used your left over energy last night. Sounds like you had ALOT of energy left over." I told him. Viktoria and I continued laughing as Christian blushed a little as well, clearly embarrassed.

"No wonder you guys go to the attic! Or else the dorm matron would have to file a case of noise pollution." I concluded.

Viktoria and I were happily joking about Lissa and Christian's sex life-I know, weird topic- until Olena came.

"Rose, Dimka wants you to meet him." she informed me.

"Oh, where is he?" I asked.

"He's in the back yard. Up in his unfinished tree house."

"Okay, thanks!" I said to her and left to the backyard but not before hearing Eddie complain "If you think sleeping near Lissa and Christian is hard, you haven't slept near Adrian. He farts in his sleep." I laughed and continued to make my way outside.

I saw just the floor of a tree house and Dimitri was lying on it. I walked towards it and screamed his name.

"DIMITRI!"

He was shocked as he said "Did you have to scream?"

"It's fun scaring the shit out of you." I grinned.

"Come on up here." he invited me and I climbed up and lay beside him.

**The review button calls your name...**

**hahaha. Please review! Thanks yo!**

**Lyd.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is!**

**Firstly, thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts and favourites:D it really really made my day. I smiled like an idiot.**

**Secondly, my other story, Whatever Happens, Happens, will be updated TOMORROW. Finally. hahaha.**

**This chapter is a short chapter, but what can I say? The cliffhanger needs to happen sometime. muahahaa.**

**Sorry for any errors in this chapter. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: VA belongs to the one and only Richelle Mead.**

I went up and lay next to Dimitri.

Other than the chilly weather, it was actually pretty nice. We looked up and the sky was beautiful. We followed a nocturnal schedule for the Moroi's benefit and it was about sunset. The sky was filled with millions of colour variations, ranging from pink to violet but mostly an orange colour, but there were hints of blue-ish purple and red-ish orange too. The clouds were slowly moving in the sky, forming the different shapes as they pleased. I was beautiful.

I didn't know how long we stayed there in silence, just looking up in the night sky. We watched it change from an orangey kind of colour with hints of light blue, to a dark blue sky filled with millions of little twinkling lights.

Occasionally, my head would accidentally bump against his and I would smack his head or stomach or whatever. He would kick my leg in return and I was too memorized by the sky to kick back.

We grew tired of hitting one another so we would constantly bump against each other's head over and over again without any other form of violence.

Finally, he spoke. "We need to talk about the wedding. Noah's not going to let us off without witnessing and official marriage."

I started to say something but he cut me off. "No, we are not getting Christian to pretend to be a minister to marry us."

"Damn." I cursed.

He chuckled beside me and I playfully smacked him on his forehead.

"Did you know that if you hit someone's head, they'll lose their brain cells?" he tried to defend himself.

"Didn't know you had any." I faced him and grinned.

He rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we have it here?" I suggested. "It'll be nice to get married in Russia. With the terribly cold wind included."

He started to think for a moment. "That's not such a bad idea. Good job, Hathaway. I don't have any treats right now though."

I faced him. "What do you think I am? A dog? Wait, don't answer that."

We laughed and I admitted "I dreamt that you got hit by a sports car and died. And then some hot guy came out of the car. BEST DREAM EVER!"

He chuckled and replied "I dreamt that you died. As in, just...died."

"You have no sense of imagination, do you?" I teased.

We laughed and the silence came once again. To be perfectly honest, it was nice lying here with Dimitri. Out of all people in the world, I found happiness in this moment with him. Funny.

I laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just that I oddly find happiness with you here." I admitted.

"Yeah, me too." he admitted.

All of a sudden, he placed his hand over mine and I made no attempt to move away. Some part of me didn't want to and that was enough to convince the part of me that wanted to shove his hand up his ass.

"Dimka!" I heard someone scream from below. We jerked our heads up in surprise and ended up hitting each other on our heads, really hard might I add.

We started laughing once again and rubbed the area where our heads hit against. Dimitri looked at me in the eye and I saw amusement in his. Happiness even. His large soft hands reached out and rubbed the area on my head as well and I once again made no attempt to brush his hand  
away. He made circles with his thumb and it oddly felt nice.

"Dimka! I know you're up there!" the voice screamed again. I recognise that voice now.

We both looked down to see Tasha with her hands on her hips, looking down.

"Hi Tasha." he greeted. I just gave her a wave. We both got down to properly to greet her.

He threw her arms around Dimitri once he got down and said "It's been such a long time!" he hugged her back and finally let go. She playfully smacked his arm. "Why didn't you tell me you came back?"

He rubbed the area where she smacked. "What is it with you people and hitting my arm? I think I got a bruise here thanks to Rose." he turned to face me and I stuck out my tongue.

"Answer the question, Belikov."

"Must have slipped my mind. With the whole getting married thing." he announced. I saw hurt in her eyes right away.

"So it's true then. You are getting married." the pain and hurt in her eyes was then replaced by fake happiness with a hint of sadness which she failed to hide.

"Yup." Dimitri confirmed. "To Rose." he pulled my arm closer and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well, you're lucky to have him, Rose." she gave me a fake smile.

Lucky my ass. I snorted and Dimitri bumped me. "Yup. Lucky." I answered and bumped him back.

"Let's head back inside." Dimitri suggested and Tasha walked in front of us and entered the house first as Dimitri and I stayed behind. Once she was it of sight, he released his arm.

"I am never hugging you like that ever again." he said.

"Thank God." I mumbled.

I looked at the window to see Olena talking to Yeva and they're both looking straight at us. "Oh crap, your mother and grandmother is looking."

"Let's convince them."

"How?" I looked at him like he was crazy. If he suggests that I kiss him, I swear I will make him world's most flexible man by stuffing his head up his ass.

"Come on, hug me." he ordered.

"What? There's only a limited amount of contact I can have with you before I throw up." I told him.

"Hug time!" he announced.

He moved closer to me with arms open wide and I made an attempt to move away but he was faster.

"Ew ew ewww." I said as I wrapped my own arms around him.

"The only reason why I'm not calling you a pig is because that will be an insult to all pigs." I groaned.

"Nice big hug." he annoyed me.

"Nice my ass." I whispered against his ear.

"You know you like it." he teased. He placed his hand behind my head, forcing me to rest my head against his chest.

He was right. It was, sort of nice. "Ha! You didn't deny it. You like me hugging you."

I immediately released myself from him and smacked his arm.

"Hey! Bruise here." he pointed to his arm.

"Do I look like a care?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"As my fiancé you should."

I groaned. "Now I really can't wait to get divorce."

He laughed and we walked back inside.

Everyone was sitting in the living room making small talk. Lissa looked comfortable with Christian, Eddie and Adrian were sprawled out on the floor, Sonya was talking to Olena and Yeva and Karolina was cradling her baby girl. Paul dominated the remote control and was watching some cartoon screaming "Yeah! Kick his butt!"

I scanned the room. Awesome, they left us the love seat. I groaned and sat on one far end of his seat while Dimitri sat on the other.

"Dimka, I'm curious, how exactly did you propose?" his elder sister, Karolina asked.

Oh shit, we were not prepared for that one.

Eddie, Adrian, Christian and Lissa moved closer, holding back a laugh.

"Well, I took her out for dinner one night..."

I have to help him out..."He took me to this run down restaurant."

He shot me a look. Hey, it was an opportunity to make fun of him. I couldn't help it.

"And then I confessed that it was all a big joke and I just wanted to see the amusement in her yes..."

"Unfortunately he had his ass handed to him due to his big stunt."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I then took her to the real location, which is a really nice restaurant with exquisite food. And then I gave her a tiny box..."

We continued telling the story...

"Without a ring inside." they gasped. Christian looked like he was about to lose it.

"That's because there was a key inside. It was a key to a hotel room across the street where I have prepared everything." he was trying to  
save his own ass. It's so funny.

"Yup. We went to the hotel room, opened the door and..."

"I filled the bed with rose petals and candles."

"Unfortunately I hate Roses."

"Which made it more amusing because she just hates it so much. What? I need my fun too."

"And then, he looked really nervous and looked like he couldn't say a word to save his life."

"But I man-ed up and got the guts to get down on one knee"

"And then he gave me this really long speech, did I mention LONG?"

"After that, I proposed."

Everybody was more or less speechless.

"Wow" was all they mouthed.

"Okay, I don't want to know what happened next. Bed, roses, candle light...eww" Viktoria said and we all laughed.

"What did uncle Dimka do after that?" Paul asked, confused.

"I'll tell you when you're older." he mother told him.

He folded his arms, obviously cross. "But you said that last year! And I'm older AND bigger now!"

"But you're not old or big enough, Paul." Karolina said.

He humped.

I looked at Yeva and she looked like she knows something...oh crap, don't tell me she figured out that his is all fake!

Christian was on a piss-rose-off mood today. I noticed it when he said "Let's see a kiss, eh?"

"No." Dimitri and I said together.

"Oh come on, Dimka!" his sister, Sonya urged.

He groaned. "Fine." he took my hand and kissed it.

"There." he said, letting my hand down, hoping they're satisfied with that.

"Give her a kiss on the lips. You're a man for God's sake!" Adrian screamed.

Note to self: Chop off Adrian's and Christian's balls in their sleep. Push Adrian down a building. Push Christian onto a busy road. Laugh sadistically.

"No way." I told him.

"Come on!" Viktoria urged.

"Fine!" Dimitri exclaimed.

He cupped my face and gave me a small peck on the lips. It only last for a millisecond. I barely felt anything too.

"Be a man, Dimitri! Give her a real kiss!" Christian screamed.

"HELL NO!" Dimitri and I exclaimed together.

"Why?" Olena asked. She just had to ask.

"Cause...Paul's here. Keeping everything rated PG here." Dimitri answered.

"Paul! Close your eyes." his mother ordered him.

He whined. "Aww whyyyy? I want to see too!"

"Listen to that, your nephew wants to see too! Now do it!" Karolina ordered.

We both took a deep breath. He cupped my face and looked at me in the eye. Here goes nothing...

**The review button calls your name...**

**"Click me, *insert name here* CLICK ME"**

**Thanks yo!**

**Lyd.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I went to bed and when I woke up, my mail box was flodded with alerts. Man you guys are so awesome.**

**So here is chapter five. I hope you like it! They might be a wee bit OOC.**

**Once again, sorry for any mistakes I made. I tried to check them but my brain would occasionally miss a few mistakes. Heheh.**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy, along with it's super awesome characters belongs to the one and only RICHELLE MEAD!**

Chapter five

I allowed him to cup my face and pull me towards him. I closed my eyes as he places his lips on mine.

He kissed me but I refused to kiss back. Only...I couldn't do it. I found myself kissing him back, his soft lips against mine. Our lips were in sync and I felt a moment of pure bliss. It felt like a small  
lightning passed between the both of us.

I didn't know how long it was but he finally pulled away, his hands still on the sides of my face, dazing into my eyes. I was lost in his endless deep brown ones.

Once his hands left mine, we turned around to see Lissa, Sonya, Karolina, Olena, Viktoria and Yeva beaming. Adrian, Christian and Eddie had their mouths hanging open and Paul was screaming "Ew ew ewww! Cooties!" as he covered his eyes.

"They actually did it." Eddie announced the obvious. "They actually did it!" he repeated and then, he grinned. He turned towards Christian and Adrian with his palm towards them. "Alright. Pay up. I won the bet."

I laughed as Christian and Adrian groaned, reaching out to their back pockets and placing ten dollar bills on Eddie's palm. Eddie grinned. "Easy money. Nice doing business with you." and then, he turned towards me. "You should kiss him in public more often. Ha!"

I rolled my eyes. "What exactly did you bet?" I asked, curious.

"I bet that you would smack him and turn him down."'Adrian said.

"I bet that you would turn him down and then Belikov here will be ass-less in the morning." Christian told us his bet and I couldn't help but laugh. It could happen.

I couldn't help but feel happy for some reason...I felt like I needed more...

What the hell? I can't think like this! Get married, get divorced, everyone's happy.

I noticed something else, Tasha was quiet. She remained quiet throughout. She didn't say a word to urge me to lock lips with the moron beside me and she barely showed any emotion but hurt and pain. She faked a smile and happiness on her face.

I always knew she was in love with Dimitri and seeing that must have hurt her deeply. It was never easy seeing someone you love, loving someone else. Even though it's fake, in this case.

I remembered a conversation I had with Olena.

_FLASHBACK_  
I knew I would be stealing Dimitri from her. She's deeply in love with him and I'm just using him. She's the one who deserves to be with him.

"I'm curious, how did Dimitri meet Tasha? I mean, I know they're not of the same age and stuff so..." I started.

She gave a small laugh. "She was Karolina's and Sonya's friend. Dimitri wanted to play with them so bad when he was young and that's more or less the start of their friendship." She explained.

I thought of an evil plan. "How badly exactly did Dimitri want to play with them?"

She laughed as if something terribly funny happened.

"He was forced to wear a dress, be a human Barbie doll and get married to different toys multiple times."

I burst out laughing. The badass Dimitri Belikov, only a smaller version, in a dress. I was gasping for air. This is VERY good material for future jokes and pranks.

Once I calmed down, Olena asked me something. "Did Dimka ever tell you why he went to America and didn't want to be Tasha's guardian?"

"Well..." He hadn't told me why exactly. All I know is that...they were best friends. "He never told me." I answered her question.

"Did you know that they used to be in a relationship?" she asked. I nodded. He did mention it once or twice when I called him an anti-social Russian who has absolutely no personal life.

"Well, she proposed to him once. I know that it was traditionally the men who propose but she was deeply in love with him." This story is getting good.

"And then what happened?" I urged her to continue.

"He declined. He loves her but he wasn't in love with her. He couldn't bear to see her after what he did and so, he left. Tasha was heartbroken and they stayed friends but she's still hurt and deeply in  
love with him. You can see it in her eyes." she explained further and the conversation went on...

END FLASHBACK

I absent-mindedly sat on a chair and spotted Dimitri sitting next to Tasha. They were laughing and looked very comfortable near each other. I took a look in her eyes. I saw pure love. Olena was right. She still loves him. I took a look at his eyes as well. I saw happiness and just a little something more. I know him well enough to know his emotions with one look. And what I saw was mostly happiness.

He can't be that happy with me. I was actually considering backing out of this deal...

"Rose!" Lissa called.

My train of thought crashed and I turned towards her.

"I called your name three times." she did? "Are you okay?" she asked, full of concern.

"Yeah I'm alright." I reassured her with a smile. She looked like she didn't buy it. Damn.

_We'll talk later, Rose_. She told me through the bond.

Awesome. (Note heavy use of sarcasm)

I shifted my gaze to Karolina and Sonya. Karolina was teaching Sonya how to change a diaper.

"That's not how you change it, Sonya!" Karolina told her sister.

"But she might pee on me again!" Sonya defended herself

"When will she ever do that?"

"Ask Paul what happened to him last week when you were away." Sonya updated her.

They kept on arguing and I found it amusing. Poor little baby girl who had to witness it first hand and become a doll to help Sonya practice her lack of diaper changing abilities.

I faced Dimitri and Tasha to see them laughing once more. Lissa must have seen this and she asked through the bond,_ are you actually jealous?_

"No!" I replied out loud. Everyone paused to look at me.

"Sorry, private conversation with Lissa." I explained.

"What did you ask?" Christian asked, curiously.

"She asked me if your ass was nicer than a horse's butt." I gave him a smile.

"Oh, you're so funny Hathaway." He rolled his eyes.

"You know, when I met you Christian, I thought that you were a pathetic excuse for a male." I confessed to him.

"And now I think you're a pathetic excuse for an idiotic pig." I continued.

"You know, sometimes I really wonder if you even have a brain Rosemarie." he replied.

I shot him a look. "Are you calling me stupid?"

He shrugged. "I'm not exactly calling you a genius either."

"Hey, I once successfully taught a monkey how to throw a punch and ace one subject during his final year exam." I defended myself.

"Rose" Dimitri interrupted. "Is that monkey Christian?"

I looked away. "Maybe."

Lissa was laughing beside him and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, why don't we go to the mall tomorrow?" Viktoria asked.

Lissa and I looked at each other. "We're in" we said in union.

"I have a take care of this little bundle of joy right here." Karolina said, referring to her baby girl.

"Yeah, I'm about eight months pregnant and walking makes my ass hurt." Sonya said as she placed her hands on her belly.

"Since Lissa's going, I'm going." Christian announced.

"Of course he is." I told everyone. "He's like a lost puppy without Lissa around."

"Shut up, Hathaway." he exclaimed.

Eddie snorted. "Making her shut up is like making Adrian stop farting in his sleep."

Everyone laughed as Adrian screamed "Hey! I do not fart in my sleep!"

Eddie turned to him. "Dude, you are like a machine gun that farts every five minutes. No wonder all the girls who sleep with you never want to see him again."

I couldn't take it anymore. I almost fell on the floor laughing. It was just too damn funny to imagine Adrian farting in the middle of the night.

"Anyway," Eddie said once we calmed down, "We're in" he gestured to Adrian and himself.

"Can I go? Please?" Paul pleaded his mother. He used the puppy dog trick with his eyes.

She looked at Dimitri who in turn said "I'll take care of him."

"Yes!" Paul punched his fist in the air.

"I promised I'll play with you so maybe we can go to the park near-by later on." He told his nephew as he ruffled Paul's hair.

"Sweet!" he beamed.

"I'll come." I turned to Tasha. I almost forgot that she was here. I had farting Adrian in my mind. Tasha wouldn't exactly be the first thing in my mind either.

"Mama, do you want to come?" Viktoria asked her mother.

"Nope. I'd rather stay home and cook. You know how hungry your brother gets." she smiled as Dimitri exclaimed a "Hey!"

I simply laughed. "Come on Dimka, anyone here will agree with me that you eat way too much for your own good." Viktoria told him.

"I exercise thank you very much." he answered back.

"Sureeee you do." Viktoria laughed.

"Where else do you think these muscles come from? Hold on, are you calling me fat?" that's it. I burst out laughing.

"You? Fat? Nooooo" Viktoria said sarcastically.

"Is it like this all the time?" I asked aloud.

"Yes." Yeva, Olena and all his sisters replied at the same time.

I couldn't help but laugh. I'm loving Viktoria more and more now with their constant bickering.

"So it's settled then. We'll wake up early tomorrow and head for the mall. Dimitri and Rose can take Paul to the park afterwards." Viktoria announced.

"Hold up, I'm stuck with him?" I asked to confirm what I heard was right.

"Yup. Good luck." she confirmed. Oh shit.

(Okay guys, I'm skipping all the way to night time (VA TIME))

Dimitri and I walked back up into our room and took a quick shower. Not together obviously. I would have to soak my eyeballs in acid if I see any more skin exposure from him.

We lay in our respective sleeping areas, thinking.

I decided to question him. "Why is your tree house unfinished?"

He remained silent. He took a deep breath and replied "Every little boy you usually have a father to help him make a tree house and successfully finish it. I never had a real father. So I decided to  
build one myself. I had no idea what to do and Karolina and Sonya obviously won't help me. Viktoria might have but she was too little. I only got the floors done until I had to return to school after the  
holidays. I was too busy to get anything done. Plus, it already has a nice view of the night sky. That was my favourite spot to lay in during my teenage years. I remember I didn't allow anyone to go up there. I would just lay up there and think."

It was more information than I asked for but it was sort of nice knowing more about him. "Are you planning to finish it?" I asked.

He paused to think for a moment. "Do you want to help me?" he offered.

I thought for a moment. Usually I would say no and call him a mad man. But right now..."Sure."

I looked down to see him smiling. He was, once again, shirtless like he is every night.

I couldn't help but return the smile.

Oh shit, what am I doing? I laid head against my pillow, staring at the ceiling once again. I can't be falling for him, can I? No wait, I hate his guts. But then again, I couldn't stop thinking of that kiss.  
The feel of his lips on mine and how it brushed against my own with a jolt of electricity. I wanted more of it. The feel of his lips on mine.

And then, I thought of Tasha. The look in her eyes, how they acted around each other and what Olena told me.

"She still loves you, you know." I blurted out.

"What?" he asked. He knew what I was talking about.

"You know who I mean." my voice was hard.

"I know she does. It's complicated."

She loves him, he might still be in love with her, and I'm ruining everything. Nope, not so complicated of you ask me.

"Do you still love her?" I just had to know.

He remained silent.

"I'm really sleepy, Rose. I'll talk to you tomorrow." he ended the conversation just like that.

I really shouldn't have asked. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. I might have brought up unwanted memories. Good job Rose, good job.

I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Argh!" I exclaimed. Dimitri's alarm clock was a heck of a lot louder than mine which makes it a heck of a lot more annoying.

Dimitri wasn't turning it off so I shifted to the side of the bed and reached out for the alarm clock, all the way at the other end of the table.

I managed to press the off button and when I relaxed, I fell on something rock hard that managed to scream an "Omph". In other words, I fell on Dimitri.

"SHIT!" I screamed. I landed on top of him, my body facing him and his is facing mine as well.

His eyes shot open. "Ouch, that hurt Hathaway."

I scrambled up to the bed as Dimitri rubbed his chest.

"You know, you aren't exactly light. You're pretty heavy and that fall hurt."

"Good." I muttered. "You're just too weak. I bet you can't even carry me. That's why it hurt."

He sat up and grinned. "Really?" shit, I don't like that smirk on his face.

He stood up and scooped me in his arms and started twirling really really fast. I had to throw my arms around his neck or else I would fall off and land on my ass, which will hurt. A lot.

He stopped and moved towards the bed, muttering "Okay, dizzy, very dizzy."

He fell on the bed, pulling me with him.

I laughed. "My head hurts now. Thanks Belikov. Thank you so much." I said sarcastically.

He laughed along with me.

When we stopped, I realized that I was lying on top of his stone hard chest, both of us staring at the ceiling.

Interrupting the moment, I stood up saying, "I need a shower. Badly. I've been sleeping on your bed and now I practically smell like you. I stink."

He rolled his eyes. "I stink?" He arched an eyebrow.

I nodded and sniffed my armpit. "You most definitely do."

"This is coming from the girl who made little kids run away with her stench." He crossed his arms.

I immediately knew what he was talking about. Lissa volunteered all of us to help baby sit the kindergarteners for a day when we visited the academy.

"That was an accident! Plus, it didn't stink that bad." I looked away.

"Rose, the kids were screaming 'I CAN'T BREATHE!'"

"Well, they're exaggerating." I folded my own arms.

He gave me THE LOOK.

"Hey, my butt can only hold so much gas for such a long time."

He's still giving me the look.

"I farted. So sue me!" I threw my arms in the air.

He smirked. "And she admits!" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, everyone farts. It's not like you've never farted in your life." I looked at him in the eye.

"My fart doesn't stink, thank you very much. Yours on the other hand, is a silent killer. Without the silent part." he raised an eyebrow again.

At that moment, Viktoria walked in. "Why are you talking about farts?"

I faced her. "Your brother here says that his fart doesn't stink."

Viktoria looked at him and laughed aloud. "LIE!"

He looked at her wide eyed. "Come on! As a sister, you're supposed to be on my side!"

Viktoria folded her own arms and arched an eyebrow. "Remember the time you ate loads of onions? Oh God, I thought I was going to die. You practically filled the whole house with your fart fumes."

"Oh come on! That was one time!" He tried to defend himself.

Viktoria turned to me. "Whenever I pissed him off, he used to wake me up the next morning." She paused. "With his fart." She continued.

That did it. I laughed my freaking ass off. I was practically rolling on the floor.

"I was 13! That was a heck of a long time ago!" he tried to defend himself once again.

I could hear Viktoria leaving the room but I was still laughing.

"Rose, if you don't stop laughing right now, I swear I will fart in your face." he threatened.

That made me laugh even harder. "That's the best threat you can come up with? You're a man for God's sake!"

In the mid of rolling around laughing like a hyena, I felt my body leave the ground and being thrown on the bed.

My eyes shot open and I faced Dimitri who was wriggling his finger.

"No freaking way."

He started tickling me again. This time, my stomach hurt from all the laughing and this tickles.

"Okay! I give up! Stop! I prefer the fart!" he tried to say between my laughs.

He stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I looked at him in the eye. "On second thought, no."

We chuckled and I realized that he was hovering above me. His hair was, once again, framing his face perfectly and his deep brown eyes seem endless.

Talk about déjà vu.

"Yeah I'm going to..."

"I have to..." The two of us said at the same time.

He chuckled and then got off of me and walked towards the cupboard. He started to take out a new shirt and jeans until I screamed "I GET TO USE THE BATHROOM FIRST!" I stumbled out of the bed and dashes into the bathroom.

I could hear him laugh outside. I stepped into the shower and let the water run. I loved feeling the hot water against my skin. Hey, I was stuck in Siberia with the cold wind. Hot water felt like heaven right now.

In the mid of showering, I realized something.

I forgot my clothes and a towel. Shit.

**The tables are turned. Now Rose forgot her towel and her clothes. Muahahaha.**

**Click the button. Click it! It calls your name. It sceams "CLICK ME!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and favs and alerts! I was so hyped up to type another chapter and here it is! This is _long_, compared to the other chapters. **

**Once again, it might be slightly OOC and i might have a few mistakes here and there.**

**I'll try to update soon but i have school. Yes, i know it's a holiday but I still have class. It's cause exams are coming up. Annoying isn't it? to go to school during the holidays.**

**Anyway, here's the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead:D**

I forgot my clothes and my towel. Shit.

I stepped out of the shower and peeped outside the door to see Dimitri sitting down on the bed, face in his hands.

"Umm...Dimitri?"

He looked up. "What?"

"Could you pass me the towel please?" I used my best pleading voice.

He grinned. I did not like the look on his face on bit.

He stood up, and searched for the towel. It was on the other side of the room, on top of the table.

He reached his hand out, without getting off the bed and said "I can't reach it."

I rolled my eyes. "What, is your butt glued to the bed or something?"

He smirked. "Maybe. What's in it for me if I bring you that towel?"

I thought for a moment. "You won't have to see me naked?" I hope he'll buy it.

He folded his arms. "Do you know how many guys will kill to see you naked? All I have to do is to just get a camera and I'll be rich!" he joked.

"Oh come on! Fine, what do you want?"

He walked towards me, looking serious.

He looked at me in the eye and said "Kiss me."

What the fuck was he thinking?

"Do you need me to shake your head a little because apparently, YOUR BRAIN ISN'T WORKING." I screamed he last four words.

"Kiss me, Hathaway. Right here." he pointed to his lips.

Was I really going to do it? That wasn't the question right now. The question is, do I really want to do it. My brain was telling me no but the other part of my body weren't responding. They were too busy  
screaming yes.

"Fine."

He lifted my chin and I moved towards him. I closed my eyes and leaned in.

Our lips were just an inch away when he chuckled. I opened my eyes to see him grinning.

He pulled away and laughed. "What the heck was that?" I demanded an explanation.

"I can't believe you actually wanted to do it! No wait, scratch that, I can't believe you thought I was going to kiss you!" he was in a laughing fit right now. I blushed.

"Hey, I would do anything to get my towel." I defended myself.

"If you would do anything, why didn't you just get out naked?" he has a point.

"Anything but that." he was still laughing.

"You really are a coward aren't you?" I told him.

He stopped laughing. "What?"

"You're afraid of kissing me. That's why you pulled away and backed out at the last minute." I figured it out.

He stood up. "No way. I am no coward." he walked towards me until he was right in front of me.

"Really? Then do it. Kiss me right now." I dared him.

Before I knew it, he placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled me towards him. He placed his lips on mine and kissed me. I kissed him back. I couldn't help it.

His tongue traced my bottom lip and a while later; I gave him entrance for it to dance around with my own.

It was filled with passion and lust. Something I never knew we had between us. He placed his hand behind my neck, pulling me closer and I had my hands in his hair.

After about a minute and a half (yes, I counted) we pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Now, what did you say about me being a coward again?" he smirked.

"Great. Now I have to go brush my teeth again."

He licked his lips. "By the taste of your lips, you have to brush them at least a hundred times to get the disgusting taste out of your mouth." he said as he passed me the towel.

I smacked him with the towel. "Oh shut up, Belikov."

I closed the door and leaned against it. I licked my lips, the kiss still burning on them. I gave a small laugh and smiled to myself.

"What are you getting yourself into, Hathaway?" I asked myself.

I dried myself and wrapped the towel around all the appropriate places.

I opened the door to see Dimitri sitting on the bed once again. I decided to sit beside him.

"I'm still going to use the fact that you wanted to kiss me against you, you know?" he told me as he faced me.

"Well, I'm still going to call you a coward for backing out in the first place."

The two of us were on it like a ping long match.

"You kissed me back"

"You pulled me close."

"You played with my hair."

"You thought of the kiss in the first place."

I stared at his eyes.

"Never say a word to anyone?" he asked.

"Deal." I agreed.

I didn't notice that during our verbal ping pong match, we were moving closer to each other until I moved away and walked towards my clothes as he walked into the bathroom.

I threw on a black shirt and a pair of jeans.

Dimitri walked out a while later wearing a tight black t-shirt which showed all his muscles, might I add, and a pair of jeans. Shit, we match.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I look like you. I'm going to change."

He chuckled. "We think alike. So what?"

I snorted. "I don't think like you because I don't think my head can go that far up my ass."

"You won't know if you try. It will by my greatest pleasure to stick your head up your ass." he raised an eyebrow.

"No way."

"Suit yourself." he said, walking out the door. "I'm going downstairs to eat."

I rolled my eyes and changed into a red shirt. Before I stepped out of the room, I grabbed my dark blue Hoddle.

I ran downstairs with the speed of light simply because I smell donuts.

Everyone was sitting on the long dining table they had, each making conversation and grabbing the food on the table.

"Good morning, Rose!" Lissa greeted me.

"Someone sounds cheerful today." I teased.

"Oh shut up, we're going shopping." she gave an excuse.

"Are you sure that's why you're happy?" I wriggled my eyebrows...and failed miserably.

This made her laugh even more. "Sit down and eat the food, Rose."

"My pleasure." Hey, she mentioned food. Of course it's my pleasure.

There was only one seat left. Beside Dimitri. Awesome.

"We saved you that seat, Hathaway." Christian announced. So it was his plan all along.

His plan had one flaw though. I would be sitting beside him too.

I took my seat and whispered "I will stuff your legs so far down your throat that you will be walking with your feet sticking out of your ass."

He snorted. "I'd like to see you try, Rose."

Before I could answer, Olena placed a bowl in front of me. I hated its contents. It was oatmeal. I hate oatmeal.

I gave her a fake smile as she said "Dimka told me that your favourite food was oatmeal."

I shot him a death glare. It was not my favourite food. It was the exact opposite.

Dimitri grinned. I stomped his foot from under the table.

He mumbled"Oomph!"

I smiled. Olena left to sit at her own seat beside Yeva.

I didn't want to disappoint Olena after she went through the trouble to make this so I reluctantly scooped a spoonful and practically forced it down my throat.

Yuck. I faked a smile and mumble a "Yummy," loud enough for her to hear.

Christian and Dimitri couldn't stop laughing beside me. I just felt like smacking both their heads together.

And then I realized, Dimitri hated oatmeal too.

I grinned. "Come on Dimitri, try some of this wonderful oatmeal your mother made."

He stopped laughing and looked at me wide eyed.

My grin grew wider. He shook his hand and said "No, it's okay. I know you want all the oatmeal you can get."

"No, I insist. I'll even feed you if you want."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm already so full and I don't think I can eat anymore..." he said, rubbing his stomach. He was trying to wriggle his way out of this. No way in hell am I going to let him slip away.

"Oh come on, open up!" I scooped a spoonful and moved the spoon towards his mouth.

"I'm already so fat, even Viktoria says so!" he moved away from the spoon.

"Here comes the choo choo train!" I treated him like a little boy.

He refused to open up his mouth so I stepped on his foot with full force.

The moment he screamed "OUCH!" I popped the oatmeal in his mouth.

The look on his face was priceless! His face was all scrunched up, trying to chew the oatmeal and force it down his throat.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" I asked with a smile on my face.

Paul giggled from across the table. "Uncle Dimka needs to be fed like a big baby!"

I laughed as well. "Well, that's because he is one."

Dimitri stepped on my foot and I mumbled an "Ouch!" low enough so that no one could hear.

I looked at him, keeping eye contact and stomped on his foot. I waited for him to open his mouth again and stuffed to oatmeal in it.

"I swear I will get you for this, Hathaway." he whispered.

I laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

I wanted to torment him even more so I stepped on his foot once more. This time, he didn't open his mouth but his face showed pain.

I repeatedly stepped on his foot and his face was hilarious! He tried really really hard to keep his mouth closed but his eyebrows were scrunched up. He gripped is leg and mumbled something.

I whispered to him "Don't make me hit your balls to make you open your mouth..."

He opened his mouth to say a witty remark but I immediately fed him once again.

I was having way too much fun.

I heard a DING coming out from the kitchen and Olena got up saying "Donuts are done!"

I froze. "Did she just say donuts?" I asked.

She walked out a few moments later with a bunch of chocolate glazed donuts. My mouth watered.

"Oh my God. DONUTS!" I instinctively reached out to grab a few donuts and placed them on my plate.

I heard everyone laugh but I was focused on the donuts. I started chewing, no wait, gobbling down the donuts. I had donuts on each hand and my cheeks were bulging out, filled with donuts. It looked like I hadn't eaten in days.

Dimitri took a look at my face and laughed terribly. "What?" I asked.

"You have chocolate all over your face!"

"Where?" I started wiping my face.

He pointed to its location. "There, and there, and- you know what? Everywhere." he laughed again.

I wiped it all off my face with a tissue. "Seriously Hathaway, do you even know how to eat properly?" Dimitri asked.

"That's not one of her many talents." Christian replied and they laughed.

I shot Christian a look and continued eating, I mean gobbling. Eating means chewing and swallowing. I hecked chewing.

"We'll take the van. There are only eight of us going and Paul can sit on someone's lap." Dimitri announced.

Everyone agreed as Dimitri patted his pockets.

"I can't find my keys." he announced as he turned to me, swallowing down donuts with another two, one at each hand. "Did you eat my keys too?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

A few moments later, there was only one donut left. I looked at Dimitri who looked back at me.

At the same time, we reached out to try and grab the last donut. Our butts were of the chair; our bodies were practically on the table.

I used one hand go shove his face away and he did the same.

"The donut is mine!" I tried to say with his hand covering the side of my face, including my mouth.

"In your dreams Hathaway!" he screamed back. My palm was way smaller than his so I couldn't exactly cover his whole face.

I could hear the others laughing and Christian, Eddie and Adrian were making bets.

Dimitri tried to pull my shirt at the back but once he did that, I reached forward and grabbed the donut.

"HA! I win!" we sat down and I happily ate the donut, chewing slowly just to tease him.

Christian punched the air above him and exclaimed "Pay up! I told you nothing can come between Rose and donuts!" which was true.

"Aw man! I thought Belikov, being the bigger one would win." Eddie complained as he handed Christian ten dollars.

Adrian groaned and passed him ten dollars as well. "I thought Belikov would have his ass handed to him."

Olena laughed and walked into the kitchen. She came out soon after with a fresh tray of donut.

"Mama, you're only bringing out the tray NOW?" Dimitri looked at her in disbelief.

"Yup."

"You couldn't do it when we were fighting?" He complained.

"Hey, it's good entertainment." Viktoria replied.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and she stuck her tongue out at him.

I stopped eating donuts and started drinking a glass of water only to have Dimitri staring at me.

"What?"

He reached forward to cup the side of my face, wiping something off with his thumb. I never lost eye contact with him as his hand left my face.

"Seriously, Rose?" he asked, looking at his chocolate covered thumb. "Could you eat like a civilized person?"

"Everyone here will agree with me when I say that if Rose even sees a donut, especially a chocolate glazed one, being civilized will be the last thing on her mind." Christian answered for me.

"Actually, that's sort of true." I agreed with him.

We all continued eating and having our own separate conversations.

I had the usual, "Christian, you're a pathetic excuse for a pig" only to get a "Rose, you're a pathetic excuse for a dog" in return. Like I said, the usual.

Dimitri found his keys somewhere in his room, well, actually I did because he couldn't find it. I was the one who hid it in the first place.

"I told you it was on something disgusting and stupid."

"Rose, you placed the thing on a family photo right at the back of the shelf. On my face to be exact."

I smirked. "Exactly why I called it disgusting and stupid."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

"I get to drive!" Adrian screamed.

"Hell no. I am not going to let you drive with my sister in the car."  
Dimitri told him.

"Why?"

"Adrian, the last time you drove, you crashed the car." I shot him a look.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed.

"I'll drive and Lissa gets shot gun!" Christian screamed enthusiastically.

"Hell no. You'll be too busy going all googly-eyed at Lissa. You don't even know the way there you nut!" I smacked him at the back of his head.

"It's settled then. I drive." Dimitri announced.

"Are you sure?" Viktoria asked.

"Yeah." She folded her arms.

"Remember that one time you drove and we crashed into a tree?"

"It was an accident!" he exclaimed.

"You saw a hot girl and didn't look at the road." she gave him THE LOOK.

"I was a teenager with raging hormones. So sue me!" he threw his arms up in the air.

He walked towards the driver's seat when I screamed "Shot gun!"

Eddie wriggles his eyebrows. "You only want to sit beside Belikov, don't you?"

"I only want to control the radio." I told him.

"Sureeee you do." Adrian raises an eyebrow.

"Do you want to be stuck in car with 80's music playing all over again? And when it comes to his favourite song, he'll do the unspeakable." Viktoria defended me.

"Which is..."Christian urged.

"Sing." Viktoria and I replied.

"Come on, Dimka's singing isn't so bad." Tasha was on his side.

"Thank you!" Dimitri exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Are you kidding me? I would rather claw my eyes out." Viktoria folded her arms.

"Alright, alright. Let's just get to the mall." Lissa ended our feud.

I sat in the front passenger seat while Dimitri drove. Lissa was sitting in between Christian and Adrian while Eddie sat with Tasha at the back with Paul on Tasha's lap.

"Good luck, Lissa." I wished her.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"You're stuck between a Fire throwing pig and fart boy."

Lissa, Eddie and Tasha started laughing while Christian screamed "Hey!"

"Come on Hathaway, I'm normal. I fart." Adrian defended himself.

"You can't just hold it in a little while longer? Spare us the stench?"

"And this is coming from the girl who farted while taking care of the kindergarteners." he arched an eyebrow.

"How about a bet? You can't fart in the van. And if you fart, we can all tell by the smell and the sound. If I win, you have to do whatever I say." I challenged him.

"But if I win, you have to hold Belikov's hand throughout the whole shopping trip in the mall and you can't let go of it." He folded his arms.

"It's okay. I'll drag him to the ladies restroom with me. It'll be so damn funny." I plotted my revenge.

"Okay, you can only let go of his hand when one of you needs to pee. Or shit. Badly." he stated.

I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me. "No, you cannot stay in the restroom the whole time."

"Damn it. Fine. Deal." I agreed with him.

I reached forward to turn the dial on the radio and a Glee song was playing.

Dimitri tried to change the station but I smacked his hand away.

"Ouch. Don't have to smack it so hard, Hathaway." he complained.

"Don't be a whimp."

"I'm not! I'm a man thank you very much."

"Are you sure? If you aren't a man, I'll be more than happy to make that statement true by chopping off your balls." I grinned.

He simply ignored me and continued driving.

"Oh come on! Let me change the station please?" Dimitri pleaded.

"No way." I wasn't even going to let him TOUCH the dial.

"But this is just a stupid song sung by a bunch of teens with raging hormones."

"Hey, it's not stupid. Stupid is Christian." I screamed back.

Christian exclaimed a "Hey!" but I ignored him and continued.

"These teens with raging hormones sing not crash a car into a tree!"

"That was an accident! I-"

Our feud was cut off by Viktoria.

"If the two of you won't shut up, I swear I will stuff testosterone into Rose until she will instinctively run into the men's room to pee and will have to start shaving her hairy face and then I will stuff  
estrogens into Dimitri until he walks around in a skirt holding a hot pink handbag not to mention him instinctively wearing thick make up when we leave the house."

That most definitely shut the both of us up.

A few minutes later, I looked in the rear view mirror and spotted Adrian scrunching his face, looking very hilarious.

"What's wrong, Ivanshkov?" I asked, holding a laugh.

"I need to fart." He confessed. That made everyone in the van laugh.

"Go on, Adrian. Give up." I urged.

"No. Freaking. Way." he said, trying so hard to hold the gas in.

"This is hilarious. Adrian looks like he's having constipation!" Christian exclaimed.

"What's constipation?" Paul asked.

"It's when your shit is stuck in your ass." Christian explained.

"Christian!" Tasha and Lissa screamed as Lissa smacked him.

"He's still a young boy. Could you have censored explanations?" Lissa asked him, looking angry.

"Sorry! Why don't you try?"

"Alright Paul, constipation is when...is when...you're trying to push something out...but you can't..." Lissa explained. Boy, is this funny or what?

"Why can't you get it out?" Paul innocently asked.

"Well, because it's sort of...stuck." Lissa answered him.

"Huh?" Paul was confused.

"Alright, someone with and iPhone, please check the dictionary."

Christian took out his phone and checked the explanation of constipation.

"It says 'A state of slowing down, sluggishness, or inactivity.'" he looked at the phone, confused.

"The other meaning you idiot." I told him.

"Oh." was all he said.

"It says 'a condition of the bowels in which the faeces are dry and hardened and evacuation is difficult and infrequent.'"

Paul was even more confused now.

"Alright Paul. Constipation is when you want to shit really really badly but it won't come out." I explained.

"Oh, like Adrian?" he asked.

"No, Adrian wants to fart really really badly but he can't. Constipation only applies to poop."

"Oh. Like Christian yesterday!" Paul exclaimed.

Christian mumbled a "Shhh!"

Paul was giggling away. "He was in the bathroom for a really really long time making funny noises."

I laughed my freaking ass off.

"It was ARGGHHHHHH!" Paul explained further. He exaggerated with facial expressions.

That made me laugh even more.

"Okay, we're here." Dimitri announced, parking the car.

"OH FINALLY!" Adrian screamed.

Once the car stopped, he pushed the door but it wouldn't budge. Dimitri locked the door. Child lock too so only Dimitri would be able to open the door.

"Oh COME ON!"

Christian and Lissa purposely got out of the van slowly.

"COME ON, COME ON, COME ON! GET OUT HURRY! I REALLY REALLY NEED TO FART!" Adrian really couldn't take it anymore. Everyone else was laughing so hard that we were practically gasping for air.

Once he was out of the car, he let the gas go.

"Oh my God, it never felt better to fart..." he relaxed.

I sniffed the air. "Oh God Adrian! Your fart fumes stink!" I pinched my nose and saw the others do the same.

"Aww man, Adrian!" Eddie complained.

"What? Hey, this is the smell of a real man." he defended himself.

"If I have to castrate you and implant boobs on you to stop the smell, I will." I told him.

We all laughed and walked into the mall.

Adrian came up behind me and whispered, "I win."

Oh shit!

**There you go!**

**Please review! Oh and state what you like about this chaper:D **

**Thanks,**

**Lydia**

***Walks away***

***comes back***

_**REVIEW!**_

***Walks away again***


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is!**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes I made. I think I made a lot. Sorry! I didn't have time to check this chapter. I was falling asleep when I wrote this. I think I finished at 2:30AM and I had school the next day. *smacks palm on face***

**Anyway, I updated Whatever Happens, Happens too! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: VA and it's characters belong to the wonderful, Richelle Mead!**

Chapter seven.

"I win."

Shit. Adrian stopped the two of us at the mall's entrance.

"Let the hand holding begin..." he announced.

"Ugh." I felt Dimitri grab my hand.

"Ew ew ewww!" I mumbled.

"Suck it up." Dimitri joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

There were only three guardians here. Eddie, dimwit and myself. Eddie decided to be the one at the back, to oversee everything. We agreed that after an hour or so, we'll switch. By we, I mean Dimitri and I since we're stuck together anyway.

Eddie slipped into guardian mode, not laughing at Dimitri and me once. Adrian and Christian on the other hand...well, they wouldn't stop laughing.

"Aw man! I'm going to have to take a picture of this! Heck, I'll even make it a Christmas card!" Christian announced his plan.

Adrian started snapping photographs.

"I swear, once I get both hands back, I will kill you. Literally KILL you." I grumbled through my teeth.

I heard Dimitri chuckle beside me.

"Shut up." I told him as I used the hand I was holding to smack his own face.

"Watch it, Hathaway!" he warned.

"I can't. Even your breath is fogging my vision." I said as I waved a hand in front of my face.

He smirked and started blowing my face from the side.

I stomped on his foot and he let out an "Ouch!

I smiled and we continued walking.

A few days ago, the queen sent us an invitation to a formal ball to celebrate her birthday and to socialize and shit. So we have to get dresses for us girls and tuxes for the guys.

To be honest, I don't care if she's fifty or sixty or a hundred. I'm just going because Lissa told me I was invited as her guardian and because I'm going to celebrate. No, not celebrate her birthday. I'm  
going to celebrate the fact that it's one less year to the old hag's death. Maybe I'll make the process faster by doing it myself. Hmm...There's a thought...

My train of thought was broken by Lissa who pulled me, and Dimitri since I was holding the moron, into a men's shop. You have stuff ranging from underwear to shirts and lastly, tuxes.

Christian groaned and so did Adrian.

"It's okay Princess, I don't need a tux. I'll be on duty." Dimitri informed her.

"No way, Dimitri. The queen even stated that the guardians are supposed to dress formally." Lissa told him.

I heard Eddie scream an "Aww man!" from somewhere behind us.

Lissa screamed back, "It's your turn after this Castile!"

I saw him mutter something and walked around the shop, inside and outside, scoping the area. I laughed.

"Tasha, help me see what I should make Christian wear." Lissa asked for help.

"Nothing. You'll both end up like that anyway." I mumbled.

"Rose!" She screamed while smacking my arm.

"What! It's true!" I turned to see the others nodding their heads and laughing.

She shot us all death glares and continued shopping.

I walked around and found a shirt that I fought Christian should wear. It said:

If YOU-TUBE  
MY-SPACE,  
I will GOOGLE  
your YAHOO.

I showed it to Lissa. "He should wear this!"

Her jaw dropped open. "My fiancé will look like a walking idiot with everyone laughing!"

"Lissa, he's already a walking idiot. The only thing missing is the humour." I grinned.

Christian screamed a "Hey! I am not going to Google anyone's yahoo."

"Yup, you're only googling Lissa's yahoo."

"Rose!" they screamed.

I laughed and placed the t-shirt back.

After a few hours of searching, Lissa, Tasha and Viktoria found the perfect tuxes for Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Dimitri.

Christian's tux was a very simple dark blue tux with light blue stripes. It matches his blue eyes perfectly.

Eddie had an elegant yet simple sandy coloured tux. I bet he'll look absolutely smashing in it.

Adrian decided to be different. He chose a white blazer with black pants. He decided to wear a white inner shirt as well. He tried it on and to be honest, he looked good. Like REALLY good. He always had the talent of looking good in everything, I'll admit that.

Dimitri's tux, well I didn't care much actually. I'd rather wait to see it on the day itself.

Dimitri couldn't try his on since he was on duty and because he was holding my hand. I am not going to hold his hand while he changes into a tux. The thought of it sent shivers down my spine. Ew.

The prices of the tuxes were nothing to Lissa. What can I say? She was rich.

My hand was getting numb from holding Dimitri's for so long.

"Hathaway, your hand is getting all sweaty." Dimitri complained.

"You sure it's not yours?" he rolled his eyes.

Lissa and Tasha were getting hungry so we all decided to stop and eat at a small restaurant.

Eddie joined us since he was hungry too.

I was stuck sitting in between Adrian and Dimitri. Adrian wanted to make sure that I didn't let go of Dimitri's hand. Damn it.

"Okay Adrian, I swear if you fart beside me, I will stuff Belikov's hand up your ass. I'll make the two of you suffer. It's like a...buy one and get one free kind of deal."

Adrian groaned "Will you ever let go of the fart thing?"

Everyone in the table automatically answered "NOPE!" we laughed and Adrian simply folded his arms.

"Hey Adrian" Christian called.

"What."

"NASA called. They can smell your fart fumes from the moon." everyone laughed.

"Argh!" Fart boy groaned.

Everyone else ordered something heavy but Dimitri and I weren't that hungry. That's a first, I know. That's why we ordered fries and only fries. We took it as a light snack. Unfortunately, we have to share.

Christian laughed all of a sudden and said "My mum told me when I was young that when you eat while standing, it gives you gas."

Dimitri and I looked at each other and we instantly stood up and started chewing down as much fries as possible.

The others around us were laughing so hard, some of them were gasping for air. Even Paul couldn't stop laughing.

I started stuffed fries into my mouth, never loosing eye contact with Dimitri. He was vigorously chewing on the fries he has already stuffed in his mouth. The two of us were giving each other death glares that said if-you-loose-I'll-rub-it-in-your-face-for-the-rest-of-your-life- and-laugh-my-freaking-ass-off.

I patted the plate and realized that there were no more fires left. "Aww man!" I groaned and Dimitri and I sat back down.

Adrian screamed "I win!" I was confused until I heard Christian and Eddie groan. Ah, another bet.

"What did they lose this time?" I asked.

"Their dignity." Adrian laughed.

"What?" Lissa asked, curious about what her fiancé has gotten himself into.

"Oh you'll see." Adrian grinned.

Christian and Eddie smacked their palms on their forehead.

"I'm curious-" I was cut off my Dimitri who mumbled "When are you never?"

I smacked him and continued. "What did you bet?"

"I bet Belikov was going to fart first." Eddie admitted.

"And I bet that neither of you were going to fart." Adrian informed us.

Christian revealed his last. "I bet that Rose was going to release the toxic gas first and kill everyone behind her." he shot him a look and he shrugged.

I looked at Adrian who, believe it or not, was eating his second plate of spaghetti.

"Aren't you going to get fat?" I asked him.

"There's just more to love, my dear." he replied as he patted his belly.

He wanted to take another bite but I stopped him by asking "Are you sure you're still going to eat that?"

"Hey! I'm curvy and I like it!" he answered.

I rolled my eyes as he continued, "I exercise anyway."

"Sureeee you do." I laughed.

I 'whispered' to the rest, "When he steps on the weighing scale, it reads 'to be continued.'"

"That's the size of my guns." Adrian flexed his muscles.

"Yeah, water guns. Those mini pistols." Eddie said which made everyone laugh.

"Guns are like Belikov's." Christian said while chewing his food.

"Please. Mine are bazookas." Dimitri self praised himself which made everyone roll their eyes and laugh.

I didn't know how but we all ended up talking about future plans.

Lissa started first. "I see mini Lissas and mini Christians running around." she smiled.

"Hold up, mini ChristianS? Emphasis on the -ianS as in more than one?" I needed to confirm.

"Maybe." Lissa's smile grew wider.

"Don't you think one is already enough? Besides, we don't really need to hear 'the making of' because we had already heard so much of that. In my case, seen too much of that." I folded my arms.

Lissa blushed and Christian answered next. "I see myself sitting in front of the TV, watching re runs of SpongeBob Squarepants."

"Aren't you already doing that?" I asked.

"I'm practicing for later." was his excuse.

"What about you, Tasha?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know. I picture myself with a family." she sighed. Okay...

She turned to Dimitri and asked, "What do you see yourself in the future?"

"I want to see kids running around, a small house. You know, a small family." he looked at something far away.

"But you can't. Since you're marrying Rose, she can't give you kids." Tasha opened her big mouth.

Dimitri simply nodded and continued to look at something far away which seemed very interesting.

I suddenly felt guilty for ruining his perfect future. Oh well, there's always the divorce and also Tasha who can give him kids.

Viktoria tried to lighten the mood, "I just want to be able to kick Dimka's ass when I get old."

Everyone laughed as I replied "Trust me; you're not the only one." I high-fived her and laughed.

"Jeez brother, what did you do back in America to make girl hate you so much?" Viktoria asked.

"Be himself." I answered for him. They laughed as Dimitri stomped on my foot.

"Hey, there's a skating rink somewhere in this mall. The first floor I think. Anyone up for it?" Tasha suggested.

"Yes." they answered almost instantly.

"Rose can't stake to it'll be fun to see her fall flat on the ground. Not to mention, Belikov as well." Adrian explained to her.

"Shut up. I can skate." I grumbled.

"Rose, skating two meters without falling on your ass doesn't count as skating." Christian said.

I rolled my eyes.

We made our way to the skating rink and got our skates.

While I was wearing my skates with Dimitri helping me out, Tasha approached us.

"Dimka, do you want to skate with me?" she asked.

He turned around to face her and lifted the hand that was holding mine. "Can't. I'm stuck with the girl who will not stop falling on her ass." he flashed a smile towards her.

Even though she looked disappointed, she smiled back and left. I instantly felt guilty again.

I stood outside the rink, watching the others skate.

Tasha and Viktoria were helping Paul skate. Honestly, he wasn't that bad. But as his aunts, they won't let him out of their sight.

Adrian and Eddie were...racing. I swear if they hit something or have an epic fall, I will laugh my freaking ass off.

Christian and Lissa was being all lovey dovey, as usual.

"I am not getting in there." I told Dimitri.

"Come on, Rose. Look, I have your hand. When has anything gone wrong when I'm around?" he raised his eyebrow.

I tried to raise one eyebrow but both went up instead which made him laugh. "Do you want me to make a list of things that went wrong?"

He grabbed my other hand and pulled me towards the rink.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but don't let me go, Belikov." I ordered him.

He laughed and reassured me. "I got you, Rose."

Once we were in the rink, my legs wouldn't move. If they did, I would fall flat on my face.

Dimitri was skating backwards, pulling me. "Come on Hathaway." he encouraged. "Just skate. It's easier than staking undead vampires."

I rolled my eyes at his joke and did whatever he said. One foot in front of the other.

"You're worse than Paul." he complained.

"Oh shut up. At least I'm making progress." he laughed.

"Very slow progress." he mumbled.

"Hey!" I released my grip on him to smack him but I lost my balance all of a sudden and fell.

Thing is, I was holding Dimitri with the other hand and I caught him off guard. In other words, he fell with me. On me actually.

"Oomph!" I mumbled.

"Now you know how I felt when you fell on me in the morning." he looked smug.

"No, you're heavier than me. I suffered more."

"And I like it that way." he grinned.

He stood up first and saw me trying to pick myself up but falling on my ass again.

"Aren't you going to help me?" I looked at him.

"Nope. This is wayyy too funny." he crossed his arms and circled me.

"Shut up and help me Belikov." he sighed and pulled me up.

While he continued teaching me how to skate, he told me "I hope you would fall on your butt more often. It's hilarious."

I groaned.

"But do you know what would be even more funny? If you fell smack on your face. Now THAT would be just...perfect." he smiles at the thought.

After about half an hour or so, I finally got the hang of it. I never let go of Dimitri, partly because of Adrian's bet but also because I just didn't want to let go. I didn't know why but I just...didn't want to.

I picked up speed and pulled him along with me. He kept up with me, no problem.

I decided to give him a bit of a challenge. I got faster and faster and I never looked away from his face. His eyes never left mine. We were competing on who would make the other one fall first. We both had  
the same sadistic smile on our faces which screamed DIE DIE DIE!

"You're in for it now, Beli-" SMACK!

My face hit something hard. No wait, it slammed on something hard. Since I was holding Dimitri, I pulled him with me and he slammed his face on the glass too.

That has got to be some thick glass. I was on the ground, rubbing my face.

"Ouch, that hurt." I looked at Dimitri who was doing the same thing.

"Thanks for slamming me into the wall Hathaway." he laughed and so did I. His eyes sparkle with amusement.

He removed his hand and I gasped. "Hey, you're bleeding!" I pointed out.

I touched the side of his face and wiped the blood coming out of his nose but more kept coming out.

"Okay, you helped me skate, now it's my turn to help you."

I haven't exactly mastered the art of standing up with skates on so Dimitri had to help me up. His laughing wasn't helping so much.

Once we took out the skates, I forced him to sit down on the bench while I got a wet towel.

I went to a near-by shop which thankfully sold towels and bought a small one. I went into the ladies' room to wet the towel and came back to see Dimitri pinching the bridge of his nose.

I sat in front of him and cupped his face with one hand. I then used my other hand to wipe the blood of his face with the wet towel.

He started to look up when I Iightly slapped his face.

"Don't look down. You're supposed to let the blood flow. It'll stop soon."

"Yes boss." he joked.

He made eye contact with me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You were always known to give others nose bleeds back in the academy." he chuckled.

"Yes. That's why I know how to treat one." I laughed as well.

"I think I prefer the usual way you gave broken noses and nose bleeds. Being punched is nicer than being slammed on a glass wall."

I continued wiping the blood that was coming out of his nose and I felt him lean into my hand on his cheek.

"Ew I think I saw a bogger come out of your nose." I joked.

"Wanna touch it?" he arched an eyebrow and started to pretend to dig his nose.

"Go dig your nose when I'm not here. It'll make you look like a sad, sad, sad retarded old man." I shook my head as I joked.

"You mean I'll start looking like you?" there goes his eyebrow again.

I tsk-ed. I sort of like the feeling of him leaning into my touch.

I randomly smiled at the thought.

"What?" he asked.

"Before this trip, if you had a bloody nose, I'll just laugh my freakin' ass off. But now, I'm actually helping you."

"Yeah, what alternate universes have we entered." he rolled his eyes.

"Russia." I answered him and laughed.

The others came up behind me and stared at us wide eyed.

"Who are you and what have you done to Rose? I understand the bloody nose but..." Christian stared at me in disbelief.

I simply laughed as I explained, "I was skating and fast that I slammed into the glass and since I was holding Dimitri's hand, he slammed into the glass too."

Eddie laughed. "There are so many things wrong with that sentence. First, you said you skate and then, you slammed into the wall?" Eddie, Christian and Adrian would not stop laughing.

"Alright, alright. I slammed into a wall. I admit it. The great Rose Hathaway slammed into a wall of glass."

"Hold up, the GREAT Rose Hathaway? Talk about self flattery." Christian was gasping for air now.

"Shut up fire boy or I'll roast your ass in your sleep." I threatened.

Tasha walked up to us and bent down to Dimitri.

"Are you okay Dimka?" her voice was full of concern.

"Yeah I'm alright. I think the bleeding has stopped now." I removed the now red towel and threw it away. It was disgusting.

She tried to touch his cheek but he politely moved away giving the excuse that we were leaving now. And indeed we are.

"Can we stop somewhere first?" Adrian asked as he signalled me to hold Dimitri's hand. I groaned and did what I was told.

"Where?" Viktoria asked.

"Anywhere that sells make up. It's time for Christian and Eddie to lose their dignity." he had an evil grin plastered on his face.

We waited outside the shop while Eddie, Christian and Adrian went in. What are they doing now?

"They were in there for 10 minutes. What do you think they're trying to do?" Lissa asked, worries for Christian.

They walked out soon after and I swear I literally fell to the floor with Dimitri laughing. The others were laughing as hard as I was.

Christian came out with Eddie, holding hands. That wasn't the funny part. The funny part was that they were both wearing thick make up. Their cheeks were red from the blush they put on and they had ice blue lip stick on too. They both had pink clips in their hair as well.

"Go on, say it." Adrian urged while trying to catch his breath.

"Do we really have to?" Eddie groaned.

"Yes." Adrian confirmed.

They both took a deep breath and said "We're pretty little girls."

They turned around to face each other as Christian mumbled "I love you so much Eddie."

Eddie replied to that statement. "I love you too Chrissie."

And then, they started to hold each other's shoulders and made kissing faces to one another. Oh man, that was epic.

"Muack!" I heard Eddie scream and Christian did the same.

Paul was screaming "GAY!" and I totally agreed with him at this point.

Once we stopped laughing, I said, "You know I'll never let this go right?"

"We know." they answered in union.

This is too good to let go off. They wiped the makeup off their faces and we walked to a near-by dress shop.

It was our turn, by our I mean Dimitri and myself, to lay low at the back while Eddie stood with the rest in front.

Lissa also said that she wanted my dress to be a surprise so I wasn't allowed to pick or try it on. I tried to protest but all she said was "It's too late. I know your size too. And no, you are not allowed to pay me back."

I decided to give up and let her do her thing.

I stood outside the shop, scanning the area, holding Dimitri's hand. I would've let go but Adrian's watching.

"Which park are we going to bring Paul?" I asked him.

"It's walking distance from the house. Not too far." he simply replied.

"Oh."

Silence returned and we just continued scanning the area. None of us said a word to each other.

I kind of like the feeling of his hands on mine. They were big, warm, soft-

"So, when do you want to help me build the tree house?" he randomly asked.

"Tomorrow should be fine. It isn't raining tomorrow is it?"

He chuckled. "No, it's not raining tomorrow. I'm more worried about you handling the dangerous tools."

"Hey, I am fully capable of handling 'dangerous' tools, thank you very much." I placed my free hand on my hip.

"Rose, you can trip on a flat surface." he arched an eyebrow. Damn that eyebrow. Damn that skill of arching it.

"It takes skill to trip on a flat surface. One that requires years if practice..." he laughed and let the subject go.

"Are you sure it won't rain tomorrow?" I just wanted to make sure.

"Rosemarie Hathaway is afraid of the rain?" he pretended to gasp in horror.

I smacked his arm.

"It's okay. Lightning never strikes the same place twice." he reassured me.

"Want to test that theory? If I'm lucky, you'll die!" I faked happiness.

We laughed, just in time for the others to emerge from the store, the boys, sorry, 'MEN', carrying loads of bags. I rolled my eyes. Lissa, Lissa, Lissa...

They were all laughing about something and being me, I asked. "What's so funny?"

"We're talking about Adrian's father's favourite recreational activity." Christian answered.

That doesn't sound so funny. "Which is..." I urged.

"It's a vigorous activity which involves balls, sticks, holes and a lot of energy. Not to mention birdies." Christian replied.

"You mean sex?" What? Balls, sticks, holes, energy. What else could he mean?

"I'm talking about golf, Rosemarie." Christian rolled his eyes.

"Ohhhh..." Gold clubs, gold balls, holes, birdies. I get it now...

Lissa was laughing at me. "Sex? Seriously Rose?"

Christian 'whispered', "She's too deprived."

"Shut up Fire boy." The others laughed.

"Come on, Paul won't shut up about going to the park to play." Viktoria beckoned us to the car park and we simply followed.

I walked near Adrian when I started to smell something.

"You farted didn't you?"

Adrian looked around. "No I did not!"

"Yeah! Yeah you did!" Dimitri defended me by pinching his nose.

"Aw man, ADRIAN!" I exclaimed.

"It wasn't me!" he screamed.

Paul sped past us saying "Sorry, it was me."

We all faced him and he simply smiled.

Adrian looked smug now as he folded his arms.

**Please please PLEASE review!**

**Hey, I know you're lazy to click that button and type. Come on! Go CLICK! GO ON! GO!**

**Or else, I will get Dimitri to come and fart in your face. MUAHAHAHHA (Joke. Dont kill me.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SO SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!**

**I've been super busy. I went on a holiday and my phone died so i was stuck in a 5 hour journey listening to the greatest hits of the 80's. And for the ride back? greatest hits of the 90's. My parents controlled the radio. **

**Not to mention, the extended my school curriculum(Is that how you spell that?) time so it's school from 7:30AM till 5:30PM and then I have extra classes from 6:00PM to 8:00PM and don't get me started on homework.**

**Final year exams are next month and I have to work hard on this considering I totally flunked the last one. Plus, my O Levels are coming really REALLY soon. I swear, after all the stupid exams and when my school is over, I might just turn into a barbarian and rip all my books. Textbooks I mean. Studying is taking 70% of my time everyday. The remaining 30% is from sleeping.**

**Okay, enough with my ramblings, i shall let you people read the chapter before you kill me. WARNING: This ain't one of the best chapters but i swear the others are better cause I already wrote the draft. muahahha.**

**Ome of the scenes in this chapter was inspired by 1234Rose. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Anyway, usual disclaimers and sorry for any mistakes. I'm so tired right now.**

Chapter eight.

Eddie dropped Paul, Dimwit and at the park which was walking distance from the house.

Paul was eagerly walking ahead of us, aiming for the playground.

He slowed down after Dimitri told him to and he fell into a step between us.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Paul asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"Of course." Dimitri replied simply and smiled.

"Okay okay, what did Beethoven do when he died?" he asked us eagerly.

Both of us shrugged and waited for the answer.

"He DECOMPOSED! Get it? He composed stuff and now since he's dead, he decomposed?"

I just had to ask him something judging by the lameness of this joke. "Uncle Christian told you that, didn't he?"

He nodded vigorously.

I rolled my eyes while Dimitri laughed at his nephew.

He turned around and informed us, "Mama said that if I don't listen to you, aliens will come to kick my ass when I'm asleep."

Dimitri laughed, "Since when were you afraid of aliens?"

"I'm not afraid of aliens. But when I'm asleep, how am I supposed to kick their ass? They're going to kick my ass instead!" he explained and I couldn't help but laugh.

"There's no such thing as aliens, Paul. Only misunderstood elf's." I joked.

"An elf? But I don't know how to kick an elf's ass! Do they even have an ass? If they don't have an ass, how am I supposed to kick them?" he started panic.

I laughed as Dimitri smacked my arm and bent down till he was at eye level with Paul.

"There's no such thing as elfs. Rose here is just being her crazy self and telling you fake stuff to scare you. Now, go play with the other kids." He said.

"Alright!" Paul exclaimed while running towards the playground.

He was halfway there when he came running back.

"Good luck." he wished Dimitri.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Cause you're in love with a crazy lady." He giggled and ran away before I could say anything.

I looked at Dimitri and laughed at his expression. After a few seconds, he said, "For the record, I don't love you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. Dating you is like dating my great grandfather. It's disgusting."

He rolled his eyes and walked towards the benches. As I walked, I heard him mumble something along the lines of "I think..." and then, he chuckled to himself. I turned around to see him shake his head. What on earth was that?

I simply ignored it and continued walking.

I found all the benches full and there was only one seat left. It was on a smaller bench that could only fit one person.

I dashed to the seat, not wanting Dimitri to sit down on it and I had to stand.

Dimitri ran from behind me and we reached the seat at the same time.

We stopped at each side of the seat, looking right into each other's eyes with death glares.

We abruptly moved our butts into the seat at the same time, but our butts never came in contact with the seat.

I pushed my ass against his screaming "Will you move your butt!"

He pushed back. "Not my fault you have a huge ass!"

I pushed him harder till he almost fell off balance. Almost. "Be a man and give the seat to the lady!"

He laughed. "You? A lady? Really?"

"Oh shut up and move your ass." I growled.

"Argh!" the both of us screamed while pushing each other's butts towards the seat.

Unfortunately, he won. He slammed his butt against mine and I stumbled down as he immediately sat down on the victory seat.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

I groaned and stood up, stepping on his foot.

"Oomph!" he screamed in pain.

I beamed as I placed my hands on my hips and said, "Now I'm satisfied."

"I would say that a true man would give in to a woman but then again, you aren't really a man." I smiled.

"And you aren't really a woman."

And suddenly, he grinned. I don't like that look. "If you want to sit so bad, why don't you sit here. Right here." he patted his lap.

I looked at like he had just gone mad. "Have you lost your mind? Oh wait, you never had one anyway." I crossed my arms.

He rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself then..." his smile grew wider. "Coward."

"Call me a coward one more time and I swear I will stuff a tree so far up your ass to the point that if you fart, leaves come out." I threatened him.

He crossed his arms. "A coward is someone who backs down from a challenge. Your challenge is to sit on my lap and you're backing down." he simply explained our current situation.

I laughed. "Sit on you? In public?"

"People will think we're dating anyway, so what?" he said.

Damn it, he has a point. I grumbled and sat on his lap.

He looked smug and I crossed my arms.

"I will fart so hard that your penis will fall out." I grumbled. He laughed and continued watching Paul.

To be perfectly honest, I kind of enjoyed being in this position. In a twisted kind of way...it's nice. And I like it. I allowed myself a little smile.

I turned around to see Dimitri grinning. Oh shit! He can't read minds, can he? Is that even possible? Oh wait, I can read Lissa's mind but I died...he might be an alien or something...

*cue ghostly voice* Diiiimmiiiitriiii...yyooouuuu suuuuuccckkkkk! Iiiiii wiiiiiill kiiiiiiickkk yoooooouuuuur aaaaaaassssss!

Wait, what the fuck am I doing? It's official. I have lost it. I have lost the logical part of my brain. Yippee!

I whipped back around to focus on Paul.

Suddenly, my butt vibrated. And I was 100% sure that wasn't me.

"Did you just fart?" I whipped around to face Dimitri.

"No! My phone vibrated." he defended himself.

"Sureeee it did."

He groaned and dug his hand in his pocket, fishing out his phone.

He took a moment to take a look at it and flashed it to me.

"Look. A text message. THAT'S why it vibrated." he grinned.

"Oh whatever. I'm still going to tell the others you farted." I crossed my arms as he rolled his eyes.

"Hold up, since when do you text?"

"I'm not THAT old, Rose."

"You seem to be. The horrible 80's music isn't helping either." I justified. He simply rolled his eyes once again.

He took a moment to read the text and finally informed me, "My old academy is having a reunion. Do you...do you want to come?"

Me? Go to his reunion? "Why are you asking me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. They said I could invite one more person so..."

I had to think about this for a moment. "Do you want me to come?"

He paused. "Do you want to come?"

"I...I don't know..." I lied. In truth, I felt like I wanted to go. But it felt weird...

"I'll go." I finally told him.

"Yeah. Okay." he replied.

"Yeap." cue awkward moment...

My attention went back to Paul.

As he continued playing with the other kids, I felt sleepy. I kept getting into Lissa's head in the middle of the night and the thing I saw made me want to claw my eyes out and wash it in acid. I saw Christian. Naked. I shivered at the thought.

I smacked Dimitri's hand away from the armrest and placed my elbow there. I rested my head on my palm and allowed sleep to take over me. Just for a while. A power nap that would take about 20 minutes?

I felt my body relaxed as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, the first thing that hit me was this strong familiar scent. I couldn't feel the wind at my back and oddly enough, it felt like there were arms around me.

Then, it hit me. "OH SHIT!" I exclaimed, standing up.

Dimitri burst into laughter. "You should've seen your face! That was epic!" he said in between laughs.

I smacked my palm on my face. "You're never going to let this go, are you?" I guessed, voice muffled by my palm.

"Nope!" he screamed, still laughing.

"Argh!" I groaned.

Once he gained control of himself, he looked at me and grinned. "You liked it, didn't you?"

"Pfft, no I did not. Of course I didn't. Pfft..." I avoided eye contact because in truth, I did like it. It felt so...I don't know, it just felt nice.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure you didn't?"

"Pfft! Of course. Who would enjoy being in that position with you? It's disgusting." I stuck out my tongue and pointed in my mouth and started making barf sounds. It was a little exaggerated. Okay fine, it was very exaggerated since I sort of liked it.

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't drool on me next time." he grinned.

Hold up, did he say drool?

"What are you saying?" I touched the side of my face. Oh crap! I did drool.

He touched his shirt and made a disgusted sound "Yeah, you didn't drool and my shirt magically became wet."

I rolled my eyes. "Not my fault you sweat a lot. Plus, at least I didn't fart."

Then, he laughed. "Speaking of fart, I felt a slight vibration coming from your ass and it suddenly started to stink."

I looked at him, wide eyed. "You're lying."

He grinned. "You and Adrian are more alike in your sleep than you know."

"Aww come on! Seriously?" I was frustrated now.

"Embarrassed that you farted on me?" he tried to guess.

"No! I'm angry at the fact that I was asleep when I farted on you! Damn it, I knew I should've stayed awake." I complained.

"Your loss then." thank you captain obvious.

"Can we do it again? This time, I promise I'll stay awake when I fart. Or better yet, you can just lay down. I'll position my ass on your face so that you can test the extent of my fart fumes." I folded my arms.

"Oh trust me, I've seen the extent of your fart fumes. Smelled actually. It's a miracle that I'm still alive." he folded his arms as well.

We continued bickering until Paul came up to us.

"Will you play with me? Pleaseee?" he begged his uncle by tugging on his sleeve.

Dimitri laughed and nodded his head as he said "Of course I will. I promised you didn't I?" Pail beamed in delight.

"On one condition though." Dimitri bargained.

"You have to make aunt Rose play as well." he looked smug as we made eye contact.

He turned to me and pulled my arm. "Please please PLEASE?"

"Alright, alright. I will." I smiled at him as he jumped up and screamed "YES!"

We ran, no wait, he ran and dragged the two of us to a small field. People were playing Frisbee, catch, tossing a baseball to and fro. Some were even flying kites on this windy day.

"Okay, Uncle Dimka and I will be the guardians and Aunt Rose can be the Strigoi." Paul explained his plan.

"Why do I have to be the Strigoi?" I protested.

"Cause you're a girl." Was Paul's excuse.

"And also cause you're evil, annoying, irritating, sarcastic, hot-hea-" Dimitri continued for Paul before I cut him off.

"OKAY! I get it." I exclaimed in defeat and rolled my eyes.

"But mostly cause you're a girl." Paul added. Ahh, the young mind. A time where girls hated guys and guys hated girls. Wait till they hit puberty.

"Fine. What am I supposed to do, oh great one?" I asked.

Before Paul answered, Dimitri replied first. "I'm very flattered you called me the great one but you should ask Paul." he grinned.

"I wasn't talking to you, you nut." I rolled my eyes.

"Then don't call for the great one."

"Since when were you the great one?" I fought back. "I actually like Paul so he deserves the title."

And then, someone stomped my foot. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

Paul looked innocent. Key word, LOOKED. "Uncle Dimka says that I should be at my worse when a girl says she likes me at this age."

I turned to Dimitri. "What are you teaching him?"

"And he also said that I shouldn't marry someone named Rose cause it's bad luck." Paul added.

"What the?" I smacked Dimitri at the back of his head.

"Don't listen to your uncle Dimka. There's a reason why he didn't have a girlfriend till the age of 27." I shot Dimitri a look.

"But he has you!" Paul defended his uncle.

"He was desperate."

Dimitri rolled his eyes while Paul giggled.

"Alright buddy, how do we play the game?" Dimitri asked his nephew while ruffling his hair.

"Well, Aunt Rose has to reach that tree before we can catch her. Once we catch her, we have to pin her down and she's dead!" he explained cheerfully.

"Sounds simple enough." Dimitri said.

"Get ready to lose Belikov" I warned him.

"You wish Hathaway."

"READY...GO!" Paul gave the signal and I dashed towards the tree.

I felt the adrenaline pulse through my veins and I used every bit of energy I had to push my legs. I took a quick glance to see Dimitri and Paul running after me.

Dimitri was coming in fast and Paul ain't so bad himself.

"TASTE MY DUST, BELIKOV!" I screamed towards him as I pushed my legs even further.

I turned one last time to see Dimitri pumping as much energy as he can into the run and he was close, so close.

I used the last bit if energy I had to push my legs even further and finally, I reached the end point.

"OH YEAH! KISS MY ASS-" before I could finish rubbing it in his face, something hard slammed into me.

The impact pushed both of us to the ground, with me on the bottom.

"Oomph!" I managed to say when I face the idiot who slammed me to the ground.

"What was that, Belikov?" I demanded. He smirked, not moving from above me.

"Oh, you know, I couldn't control myself and the tree wasn't exactly my preferred target." I rolled me eyes.

"I would prefer it if you hit the tree. Makes you slam your ass against it and scream in pain. Oh the joy." he laughed and I felt his chest rumble.

A few silent moments later, Paul came up from behind us and jumped on Dimitri, causing him to not only press closer to me, but to actually let his lips come into contact with mine.

Paul got off of Dimitri screaming "THAT WAS FUN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" but his uncle wasn't paying much attention.

He was busy looking into my eyes. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel that jolt of electricity when his lips met mine briefly.

Before I knew it, he leaned down and finished what his nephew started for him. He kissed me.

He had both hands on my sides to support his weight, preventing me from escaping. Thing is, I didn't want to escape.

So I did what my brain protested against. I kissed him back. I wouldn't even dream of touching him a few weeks ago but now, I'm actually kissing him.

It was as if my lips had a mind of their own as they were in sync with Dimitri's lips.

"Uncle Dimka!" Paul interrupted.

Dimitri stiffened and was shocked. He looked embarrassed at what he just did and he pulled me back up.

I wanted to tell him not to be ashamed because I secretly liked it too.

I turned around to see Paul jumping up and down, covering his crotch area.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I REALLY REALLY NEED TO PEE!" He exclaimed.

I heard Dimitri swear in Russian. I looked around and realized why. There wasn't a single toilet in sight.

"Uncle Dimkaaaa!" Paul whined, still jumping.

Dimitri looked around in hopes of a toilet appearing out of thin air.

And then, he faced me. "PEE ON ROSE! PEE ON ROSE!" he ordered his nephew.

"WHAT? No no nooo... Pee on your uncle! Pee on your uncle!" I screamed back.

Poor Paul was confused now.

"I can't take it much longerrrrr!" he shinned again.

That was when Dimitri scooped him up and ran as fast as he could, trying to find a toilet.

He continued running until he finally found one. I chased after him as he set Paul down and he ran towards the toilet.

When I finally caught up to him, I saw that his shirt was wet.

"Did he pee on you?" I could barely contain my laughter.

"What?" he questioned, looking down on his wet shirt.

"No way in hell is this pee. Paul's ten. He can control his urine." he touched his wet shirt.

"Yeah. Sureeee he can. But he was really really urgent!" I mimicked Paul.

Just then, Paul returned.

He looked apologetic. "I think I sort of...kind of...peedonyou" he mumbled.

"Oh HELL no." Dimitri grumbled.

"I'm sorry!" His nephew screamed. "I couldn't hold it in anymore. And you were carrying me and we went BOING BOING BOING." he mimicked the action of how his uncle carried him with him going up and down in Dimitri's arms.

Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong Dimitri? Stressed?" I teased.

"No. It stinks." he replied and I launched into a fit of laughter.

"Paul, you're my new best friend." I told him between laughs.

Dimitri sighed and took of his shirt, showing off all his muscles.

It's pretty surprising to say that even though I've been sleeping with him (hold up, not SLEEPING with him but sleeping with him. With actually sleep.) without his shirt on, I'm still not used to it.

It wasn't everyday that you see a really buff dude stripping off his shirt, showing off all his abs, in the park. Obviously we had a few people passing by who apparently lost control of their eyes.

But I can't help but feel a wee bit jealous. I mean, I'm marrying the guy but I'm divorcing him anyway. We have to stick to the plan. Get married. Fool everyone including Noah. Divorce. Stick to it, Hathaway.

Dimitri had a hand on my shoulder. "I think we should head back now. I stink."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you always?"

He laughed. "That's cause I've been around you for too long."

"Hey! Hand off my shoulder. That hand is covered with Paul's pee." I complained as I smacked his hand away.

And then, he grinned. Oh shit.

He tried to touch my face and I smacked his hand away, leaning back.

"No way."

His grin grew wider. "Oh come on, I know how you absolutely love it when I touch your face."

I backed away. "HELL no."

"TOUCH!" he screamed and I ran.

I turned around to find him running after me and this time, he caught me.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

I was not leaning against his chest, his arm protectively around me. He held out a finger and touched my nose.

"Touch." he whispered and beamed. I could smell the rich scent of his aftershave.

And then, I felt like I was being smacked in the face with reality. I was in his arms. Leaning into him.

He looked like he had the same expression as me when his smile dropped.

"Umm, sorry." he mumbled as he let me go.

Awkward? Very.

"I think we better head back..." he said as Paul appeared beside him.

I shook my head. "You guys go. I think I'll walk around for a little longer and head back. I need some alone time."

"Do you know the way?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm Rosemarie Hathaway. Are you questioning my badass-ness?" I folded my arms.

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright then." he threw Paul over his shoulder and Paul squirmed.

"Hey!"

"It's faster." his uncle explained. "Don't pee on me again." he pleaded.

Paul laughed and nodded.

I watched them walk away and I started walking. To be honest, I've no idea where I'm going and how to get back. But I needed some time to think. I needed to think about Dimitri. Am I really falling in love with him?

**So there you go. I'm sorry if it's not that good. I started writing the chapter on Dimitri's reunion with help from my friends. We crapped so much that most of it is in the chapter. It involves pick up lines, farts(Which most of you like when it comes to Adrian's farts) and a shit of a lot more. Rose gets to know about Dimitri back in those days. And what if she finds out something else?**

**Okay okay, I'm going to shut up now and continue writing the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**It really makes my day. Come on people, I stare at math problems and test papers every single day(I know. Tests every day? Are you sure? Yeah, i'm not joking. it's insane.). Reviews are lovely. Awesome would be an understatement THANKS!**

**Lydia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**EDIT!: I just realized there was something wrong with it. SORRY! You can't really see the difference in the paragraphs in this Chapter but i'll fix it soon!**

**I'm so sorry it took so long!**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews. I shall continue my AN at the bottom. **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes I made.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

Chapter nine.

I walked aimlessly around the park.

There were little kids screaming and running around while others were sitting in sandboxes, attempting to make world's best sandcastle.

There were a million questions in my mind right now. Do I really want to get a divorce? Do I even want to get married? What's going to happen next? What am I going to tell he others?

So, so many questions. It all leads to only one person. Dimitri Belikov.

I sighed aloud. The major question on my mind right now is am I really in love with him?

Of course, a few weeks ago, my reaction would be "No. HELL no." but now, I'm not so sure.

I might be having second thoughts now. I laughed to myself. I can't possibly be falling for him, can I?

I mean, this is Dimitri Belikov we're talking about. I hated his guts. Hate his guts. I think. Damn it, this is getting on my nerves.

I continued walking when I felt droplets on my face. I absentmindedly wiped it away as more droplets of water fell.

They started to come faster and faster until it was raining heavily.

Oh crap, I need to get back home. I threw the hood over my head and started to make my way back.

Just one problem though. I have absolutely no idea where the hell I'm going.

DPOV

It's been about three hours. It's been raining like this for two hours and Rose is still missing.

I started pacing around the house, back and forth from the kitchen to the living room and then the dining room. I kept pacing, wondering when she will come back.

It's not like I'm worried or anything...okay, maybe I am but she's Rosemarie Hathaway. She can find her own damn way back.

But it's raining heavily. What would I tell the rest? "Oh, I left Rose and she has no fucking idea how to get back. I hate her anyway so I don't really care. Oh and guess what? It's raining heavily so she'll most probably be shivering cold right now. Oh the joy..."

Oh forget it, I grabbed my keys on the table but stopped mid way.

Maybe I shouldn't go find her. I should just leave her. I mean, she got herself into this mess. Heck, I don't even like her.

But that kiss...that was...I wanted more of it. I couldn't help myself. I had to consider the possibility of actually falling for Rose...

No no no! I can't be falling for her. I want to get a divorce and never see her face again. Heck, maybe I'll even marry Tasha!

My mental banter was interrupted by Lissa.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh. Nothing, princess." she glared at me.

"I mean Lissa." I quickly said. She relaxed a little and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Where's Rose?" she asked.

Personally, I don't know either. "She's probably on the way back."

"It's been two hours Dimitri." she folded her arms.

"Okay fine, maybe she got lost along the way. But she'll be back. Eventually."

"Look. I know you hate her and all but I really need your help to get your ass out there and find her." she ordered with a harsh tone. Wow. She really does care for her best friend.

I hesitated. "Now Dimitri!" she ordered once again and I grabbed the keys and left.

RPOV

My situation is absolutely perfect right now.

I'm cold. I'm lost. I've no fucking idea where the hell I'm going and I'm shivering to death.

That idiot Dimitri wouldn't even care enough to come and find me. But who cares about him. I don't.

I snorted. I did nothing but walk straight. The rain was so heavy that it was difficult to see past a few meters. The wind was blowing hard and I shivered once more.

I hate Russia. I hate this weather. I hate getting lost of all, I hate that good for nothing, idiotic, dimwitted, annoying, irritating -shall I go on? Dimitri Belikov.

I suddenly heard a car stop behind me and someone screaming my name.

"Rose!" the voice called.

I continued walking until I heard the splashing of water from behind me caused by someone running after me. I felt something warm and heavy around my shoulders. Dimitri took off his duster and draped it around my shoulders.

"Oh my God, Rose!" he pulled me close to his chest. Ah, the warmth.

"Come on, let's go." he pulled me towards the car but I wouldn't budge. I'm tired, I'm cold and I can't stop shivering. My teeth chattered as Dimitri came and carried me in his arms. He placed me in the back seat of the car and he went back to the driver's seat.

He drove for a few minutes until he pulled up at a motel.

"Wh...wha...what?" I tried to say. He ignored me as he got out of the driver's seat and came back to carry me.

He carried me into the motel and walked to the front desk. As he was in the queue, waiting for some guy in front of him to finish checking in, he lowered me down, setting me on my feet but never letting go.

He hugged me tight and rubbed his hands on my arms vigorously, hoping that the heat from the friction would help. I heard him mumble something I Russian but I had no clue on what he said.

"We have to stay here tonight. The rain is too heavy and apparently you walked quite a distance. If you walked the opposite way, you would've reached the house. But instead, you walked further away from the house." he explained. I would roll my eyes but it was too damn cold and I'm too damn tired.

Soon, it was his turn. He never let go off me as he checked us in.

"I'm sorry sir but we only have on room left." the receptionist informed us.

"It was two beds in it." she continued as Dimitri nodded.

"That will be fine." he told her as he took the key from her and thanked her.

He carried me all the way to the room, both of us dripping wet.

He gently placed me on the floor and I gripped his duster tighter for warmth.

"I'll run the hot water. You go...heat up...somewhere." he instructed as he disappeared into the bathroom.

I looked around. The room was decent enough. It had two single beds in it, a TV, a couch and a coffee table. It's not so bad...

I laid on the bed and crawled under the covers. It felt so warm...

My eyes started to close but they were interrupted by a pair of arms that carried me all the way to the bathroom.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed in surprise.

Dimitri placed me down on the cold marble floor and my feet were freezing!

"Oh stop complaining and take off your clothes."

I gave him THE LOOK.

"Obviously not in front of me. Are you crazy? Even if you were the last being on earth, I still wouldn't want to see you naked." he shivered.

"That why are you still standing there?" I smirked as he stiffened.

Rose - 1

Dimitri - 0

"Well I, umm...Just pass me your clothes later so I can hang them somewhere in the room to dry." with that, he walked out.

I peeled the wet clothes off of me and opened the door slightly. I found Dimitri sitting on the bed, shirtless and pants-less but thankfully, he had his boxers on.

I threw my wet clothes on his face. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

I grinned and stepped into the shower.

When I was done, I dried myself, got in my undergarments and wrapped myself in the robe since my clothes were wet.

I walked out to see Dimitri lying down on the bed, eyes closed. Perfect.

I crept up to him, jut checking if he was really asleep.

I stood on the bed, and started jumping like a three year old.

His eyes shot open and he abruptly stood up, scanning the area. That's it. I fell on the bed, laughing my ass off.

"I should jump on the bed more often." I said once I calmed down.

He groaned and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

I placed my clothes on a lamp, hoping that the heat radiating from it will dry my clothes faster.

I walked towards my bed, feeling so tired that once my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

DPOV

After I stepped out of the bathroom, I found Rose sprawlled out on the bed, snoring.

I chuckled and decided to help her. I quietly and slowly placed both legs on the bed and tucked her in.

I couldn't stop myself from what I did next. I wiped the hair away from her face and kissed her cheek.

I heard her sigh as she shifted a little, still asleep.

I stood there, looking at her for a moment. What if I am falling in love with her?

No, no. I can't. I can't fall in love with her. I hate her. But now, I don't.

To be perfectly honest, sometimes I want to wrap her in my arms and hold her close.

Snap out of it, Belikov! I sighed and went to my own bed on the other side of the table lamp. I crawled under the covers, ready for sleep to take over.

I heard light footsteps and my eyes shot open. I was about to get out of bed when it hit me. Her scent. Her wonderful scent. I shut my eyes immediately, pretending to go to sleep.

The bed sank and she laid beside me, back against mine.

I was shocked, to say the least. Why the he'll would she be doing this? I went stiff.

Maybe I should wake her up and make her go back to her own bed. Or maybe I could carry her there. Oh! Maybe I could just shove her off the bed and then fart in her face like what I did to Viktoria when I was 13. What? I was young and was stupid.

Now, those were the thoughts I would have before the proposal. But now, I simply shifted towards her, wrapping an arm around her.

I pulled her closer and rested my chin on the top of her head. I felt her shiver under my touch, probably feeling cold. I held her tighter, rubbing her arm. The friction would help her feel warmer.

I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I let out a soft laugh.

But right now, I didn't really care. I wanted her close and now I can.

I kissed her big fat head and ran a hand through her silky hair.

I remember when I made fun of her head. "Your head is so big that when you jumped up, you got stuck." Were the exact words. I laughed at myself.

I buried my face in her hair and inhaled its rich scent. I absentmindedly stroked her silky hair and went back to running my hands up and down her arm. I kissed her head and pulled her as close as I can. I hugged her tight and dug my face in her hair, in the space between her neck and her shoulder.

RPOV

When I woke up, I was facing Dimitri, my head buried in his chest and his arms around me. His lips were dangerously close to my forehead, almost touching.

I moved a little, causing his lips to come into contact with my forehead. He woke up, releasing me from his hold.

I realized I was still in his bed so I shot up, now standing.

He rose as well, but remained on the bed, sitting down.

Okay, cue awkward moment.

"I...umm...thanks for keeping me warm." I started.

"No problem." the awkward silence returned.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" I asked. I didn't want anyone to know about this. Well, maybe Lissa but not yet.

"Of course I won't. It would be an embarrassment to admit that I was in the same bed as you." he grins and I rolled my eyes.

"Watch it, Belikov. Loads of men would gladly be in the same bed as me." I informed him.

"And till this day, I can never figure out why." I rolled my eyes once more at his reply.

"I mean, you look like...that." he pointed to me, up and down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh, nothing." he sang and walked towards the window.

I decided to follow him.

The moon was shining brightly in the night sky. The stars here look amazing. They looked like little twinkling lights, completing the perfect image of the night sky.

"You know," I spoke. "I heard on the radio that the moon is supposed to be red tonight. Something to do with an eclipse of the sun and Mars. I don't know... But the moon is supposed to be red."

Dimitri faced me and raised an eyebrow.

"What colour is the moon now?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that? Are you blind?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Just answer it Hathaway."

"Fine. It's shiny white." I answered his stupid question.

"Okay hold up two fingers..." I did what I was told.

"Now poke both your eyes and tell me what colour you see." he finished, grinning.

"What the heck?" I smacked the back of his head.

He laughed and walked towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

I walked to the lamp where I told him to dry my clothes. I picked my pants up and realized...there was a hole.**(AN: My cousin did this and there was really a hole there. It was so damn funny.)**

"OH SHIT!" placing it on the lamp burned a hole. Great. Just wonderful. I picked up my shirt and there was another hole with a post it on it.

I read the post it.

_I thought you might want matching clothes so I did the honors of making them match._

_- Your beloved fiancé._

That's it. "DIMITRI!"

It was a long way back to the house. The only reason why it's long is because of that awful music he plays.

"I can never understand your taste in music. Seriously, some of these songs are older than me! Scratch that, MOST of them are older than me." I complained.

"Live with it." he chuckled.

"Stupid old man." I mumbled and crossed my arms. "You're worse than that monkey, Christian."

"Oh please. Christian makes me rich." he simply replies.

"I'm sorry, what? How?" I asked, curious.

"Come on. Talking monkey." I slammed my palm in my face.

"Dude, seriously. Your jokes are really..." I racked my brain. "Nope I can't find a worse enough word."

He laughed and continued driving.

He stopped at a petrol station for a while. I stayed in the car while he paid for the petrol and bought some food.

When he came back, I looked out the window and was disgusted at what I saw.

"That's...disgusting would be an understatement." I pointes to the man with a huge belly to the point that people might think he's pregnant.

"What's so wrong with that?" Dimitri asked and I looked at him as if he grew an extra head.

"He's digging his nose as if he's digging for gold!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "It's okay. Take the gold and put it in your bank. You're rich."

I smacked my palm on my face at his lame jokes once again.

He laughed. "You weren't there when Paul was growing up. He had a habit of digging his nose. And sometimes, he was curious about it's taste."

"EW EW EWW! I didn't need that image in my brain!" I groaned and he laughed harder.

"Men. Idiots." I grumbled.

He ignored my comment and raised a donut to his mouth. A CHOCOLATE DONUT.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked him, afraid that I might be hallucinating.

He nodded and bit a rather large piece and chewed it slowly, rubbing it in my face.

I reached out to it screaming "GIVE IT!"

He chuckled and stuffed the unfinished donut in my face.

I had chocolate on my face but I didn't really care. I dug into the donut, savoring the delicious chocolaty taste.

When I was done, I looked at Dimitri. "You bought only one?"

He grinned. "Come on! You know me better than that!" I groaned.

"Ugh. You're so unbelievable. I hate you. So much." I folded my arms.

He laughed out loud and slammed a donut in may face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I exclaimed in surprise.

He laughed harder. "I'm sorry. Usually your mouth is always open and it will never close. Now matter how much I try."

"Are you saying that I can't shut up?" I gave the LOOK

"Ten points to the woman who just figured that out." he joked.

I smacked his head.

He reached out to switch to a dial. Some weird music was playing.

"Oh God, greatest hits of the 80's again?" I complained.

"Nope." he grinned. "Greatest hits of the 90's!" I smacked my palm on my face.

This was going to be a LONG ride back.

**Okay, there you go. I'm sorry if it's a little rushed or you thought it would be better or something. I'm sorry if i made any mistakes. I'm terribly sorry. I'm sick and i'm tired. I tried to do a DPOV this time. So, what do you think?**

**I swear chapter ten is ALOT better. I just finished it, all i have left is to edit it.**

** Anyway, to make up for it, i have a SUPER SHORT preview of chapter ten below. Just a very short one BUT you'll probably be able to roughly see what's going on... it's during Dimitri's reunion btw.**

**Chapter ten is one of my best chapters and i'll post it in a two days if i can finish editing it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and thanks for all the reviews, i really love them. They make my day, any day. I love you people so damn much.**

**CHAPTER TEN:**

_**"Dimitri held his watch to his ear. "My watch can speak. It says that you're not wearing any clothes and you're on my bed...oh wait, my watch is an hour fast". He grinned.**_

_**"Do you know what winks and screws like a tiger?" I asked. He shook his head and I winked.""**_

_**"And then, the crowd's cheers became faint. I barely noticed it because there was only one thing I could see. The look in those deep brown orbs that seem endless. His eyes"**_

**I know, I know. Dimitri and Rose exchanging pick up lines? What's going on? well, you just have to wait and see...**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHOOO! HERE IT IS!**

**A chuck of this chapter actually happened in school. In different situnations of course, like we weren't in the gym but we were in class, crapping. As usual.**

**Now, how about a clue of what's going to happen in the next few chapters...*cough* STRIGOI *cough***

**Now that Strigoi might be involved, when the hell is Dimitri going to- I said too much. *zips mouth***

**I'm sorry for any mistakes! And you can't really see the paragraphing here. I'm trying to fix that. I got a new computer cause my old on died and every time I update, the paragraphs don't show. Weird.**

**Anyway, here comes the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. *mutters* Damn.**

It was time for Dimitri's reunion party. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't even slightly nervous. In fact, to be perfectly honest, I was very nervous. I know, Rosemarie Hathaway? Nervous? NOOOO...

But yes. I mean, what's he going to tell everyone? "Hey, I'm marrying her in a couple of days. Too bad it won't last long. I never really loved her so we're getting a divorce."

I really wondered what Dimitri was going to pass me off as.

I did a little bit of last minute touching up, deciding to let my hair down instead of tying it up in a loose bun.

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror.

Suck it up, Hathaway. You already said yes to him so there's no backing out.

I took a deep breath before hearing Dimitri scream "WILL YOU HURRY UP?"

"I'M COMING YOU IDIOT!" I screamed back before slamming the door closed, making my way to the stairs.

**DPOV**

I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Oh wait, if I called you and idiot, it would be an insult to all the stupid people." I heard her voice.

I turned around to face the stairs to give a smartass comment.

"Well then-" I stopped. My eyes almost fell out of their sockets when I looked at her. My jaw dropped open.

Gorgeous was an understatement. She was stunning, beautiful, speechless.

She was wearing a floor length red dress that showed all of her curves. It was simple yet elegant. It looks absolutely wonderful on her.

Her silky brown hair was loose around her shoulders. I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through them. She looked so...beautiful. Perfect. Mine.

_Just until the divorce, lover boy. _

Some inner voice told me. I ignored it even though I knew it was true.

"Wow." I whispered.

She grinned. "Close your mouth before flies fly in. NO WAIT! Keep them open. I hope you choke on one and die."

I turned around and walked ahead, not wanting to meet her eyes.

**RPOV**

Dimitri was in a nice, classic suit. He had a silver button up shirt and the classic black blazer and black tie. Even though it was simple, it made him look...W-O-W

He led me outside towards the car and we took the long two-hour drive to St. Basil's academy.

Once we arrived, we walked towards the registration booth. The real reunion was held in the gym and the registration booth was outside. Dimitri registered both of us and we had to have pin nametags on ourselves.

I did mine and burst out laugh at Dimitri. He was busy trying to pin the thing properly but failed miserably.

"Here, let me help." I offered.

"Rose? Helping? What's happening to the world?" he said sarcastically.

I smacked his arms and pinned his nametag on his suit. My hand occasionally brushed his chest and I could feel the rock hard muscles underneath that suit.

As I tried to pin it on, a few strands of hair escaped from behind my ear and fell onto my face. It covered my eyes.

When I was done, Dimitri held up one hand and gently pushed my chin up till I was facing him. With the other free hand, he tucked the loose hair behind my ear.

I looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes. I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel the electricity when he touched me.

I pulled away the same time he did. "Okay, awkward moment."

"Yeah, we better..." we said in union.

"We better head inside." he finished as he offered me his arm.

I laced my arm around his as he pushed open the doors.

When we walked in, there were loads of people socializing, catching up on what they missed for the past few years. It was crowded with people.

We walked towards the food table when we saw a group of women face our way. I immediately recognize one of them. Tasha.

Dimitri must have noticed this too and he pulled me away to avoid being approached by Tasha. I wonder why...

The first thing I looked for on that table was donuts. Unfortunately, they didn't have any.

"Damn." I cursed.

Dimitri chuckled. "No donuts?"

"Don't remind me." I groaned.

We walked around and saw loads of different people.

There were an even mix of Moroi and Dhampirs.

And then, I saw one of the most disgusting things ever. There was a man who was blowing his nose in a tissue but I could see EVERYTHING.

"That's SICK! He has a penis for a nose!" I told Dimitri.

I pointed to the man and Dimitri laughed. "A penis?"

"Dude, did you see how the mucus got out from his nose? It was like PSHEW!" I tried to mimic the action, how and where the mucus travelled which made him laughed even harder.

We continued walking till a Chinese Dhampir approached us.

He shook Dimitri's hand vigorously. "Dimitri! Long time no see!"

Well DUH. "Nice to see you too Alex!" Dimitri beamed.

"Oh hey, I'll talk to you again later. The wife's calling me." he pointed to a pretty woman and the back. She waved to us and we waved back.

"Don't let me stop you." Dimitri smiled at him and he walked off.

"You have a Chinese guy here?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah. His parents made him come here. Something happened to his family when he was young. Strigoi. His elder brother was killed and his parents thought that it would be safer to move here. He was so young and didn't remember much" Dimitri explained.

"Hey, do you know what they say? They say that Chinese have really small dicks." Hey, don't blame me. That's what I heard.

"Oh really? Then they must be really powerful dicks."

"What?"

"What's the most populated country in the word?" he asked.

"India." I answered confidently.

"China." he corrected.

"Oh...OHHH!" I finally got it and he laughed.

Just then, a lady with blonde hair walked up the stage.

"Hello?" she tested the mike.

Everyone shushed and payed attention to her.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you remember me." she said with a lighthearted mood. "It's me, Sophia Alekseev."

The crowed went "Ahh..." like it sparked a memory from a long time ago. I heard a few people mumbling "I remember her now."

"I look a heck of a lot older now. Children tend to do that to you." She explained and everyone laughed.

"Anyway, we have a short video presentation done by a few of us that we would like to show you. It's a way of remembering the good old days." she smiled once more and left the stage.

The lights were dimmed even lower and a white screen appeared before the actual video started.

There were pictures of them back in the academy. Most were during their last two years of the school according to what Dimitri told me.

There were a few pictures of Dimitri here and there and he was smiling. I have to admit, he was pretty good looking as a teen. I wonder how many requests he got for valentine's day. He was always either with Tasha or another guy.

"That's Ivan." he whispered.

He looked so happy with Ivan around. I wouldn't know what I would do if anything happened to Lissa.

There were a few photos of others when they were really young.

People started to burst out laughing when there were a few pictures of them with underwear on their heads and flour on their faces. The caption stated "Drunk"

The next few pictures were a couple of people pole dancing in their underwear. People were gasping for air now. The caption stated "Really horrible dare."

The next video made me laugh the hardest. It was a little Dimitri with a little Ivan. They looked to be about six.

"Hey, Ivan! Wanna hear a joke?" Dimitri asked his best friend.

"What?"

"Do you love water?" Dimitri was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Of course I do!" Ivan replied.

"Then you love 70% of my body!" And there was the punch line. Little Dimitri was so cute when he laughed and the lameness of the joke made the older Dimitri laughed too.

"But what happens if you pee?" Ivan asked, curious.

"That means water gets out of my body. Wait! Then you'll love me less! I have to go drink more juice!" Little Dimitri panicked and ran to the guardian baby-sitting them.

He asked her politely but impatiently. I laughed at the thought of Dimitri being impatient.

He walked towards Ivan, drinking the juice as quickly as possible. When he was done, he let out a loud "Ahh..."

Ivan giggled and Dimitri's expression changed. He covered his crouch area and started pacing back and forth.

"Dimka? What's wrong?" his curious little friend asked.

"I gotta go pee!" Dimitri answered and bit his lip.

"Then GO!" Ivan exclaimed.

"I can't!" Both the Dimitri's faces were red now. The little one couldn't hold it in any more and the older one was red from embarrassment.

"Oh you were so cute when you were little." I told him between laughs.

He smacked his palm on his face. "Don't remind me."

I laughed harder and continued watching.

The same guardian who gave Dimitri the juice box came up to him and bent down so that they were at eye level.

"What's the matter?" If a little boy continues pacing back and forth, face red and holding his crouch, there is definitely something going on.

"I gotta pee! I gotta go real bad!" Dimitri informed him truthfully.

"Okay, the bathroom's right there..." she pointed towards the right direction.

"But but but..." Dimitri bit his lip and screamed "Ahhh!" running towards the bathroom, knocking who ever was taping the video.

Everyone laughed as the video ended.

I was about to say something until Dimitri warned me. "Don't say it."

"How'd you know I was going to say something?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please. I can read you like a book." he folded his arms.

"Okay, what number am I thinking of?" I dared him to guess. He'll never get this right.

"Donuts and pizza." he answered easily.

"Damn it." I cursed and he laughed.

The next few pictures were taken on valentine's day over a few years. There were some people who were seen with different partners every year and some were with the same person.

I laughed when I saw Dimitri's picture. He was hiding behind a tree, peeping from behind.

"What were you doing?" I asked while laughing.

"Hey, everywhere I turn, there was a girl who would come up to me. It was frustrating. I've no idea how they keep finding me. They already know my dorm room so the tree was my next best option."

I laughed once more. "Ah yes, Valentines day. Dimka was very popular. Even though he was already taken." said a familiar voice from behind us.

"Tasha." I greeted her with a smile. Dimitri did the same but with a nod as well.

"He was taken?" I asked, curious.

"Yup." she answered as the next picture popped out.

He was with another girl, his arms around her protectively, smiling into the camera.

"Oh, he was with you at the time." I stated the obvious.

Tasha nodded. Dimitri simply looked away, not wanting to meet Tasha's gaze. Or mine for that matter.

The slide show ended a few moments later and there was a burst of claps from the crowd. I looked around to see them all smiling at the memories.

Everyone immediately started mingling with each other and Dimitri dragged me along to meet his old friends. He passed me off as his fiancé.

When asked how it happened, he simply replied, "I fell in love. I guess it happens."

The atmosphere was joyful, people catching up with one another. I wonder if I could talk Kirova into having a reunion for us...

My train of thought was interrupted by Sophia on the stage.

"To bring back the old memories, why not we play the game we used to play at the famous parties we used to have." she beamed.

There were mixed reactions coming from the crowd. Some went "Oh no. Not this again." while the others exclaimed

"FINALLY!" the rest either smiled along or mumbled "Oh shit."

"What's going on?" I asked Dimitri. He simply smiled and replied, "Oh you'll see. You're good at flirting and insulting aren't you?"

I raised an eyebrow but failed miserably. He simply chuckled and pushed one eyebrow down for me. Both went down instead which made him laugh even harder. "That's not one of your...'many' talents."

I smacked him on the arm. "What's that suppose to mean?"

He shrugged. I hate it when he does that.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Sophia asked the crowed.

Dimitri raised his eyebrow and looked at me. "Oh no. no freaking way." I told him.

He ignored me and screamed "Here!"

Sophia immediately recognized him. "Dimitri Belikov! Come on up here. Oh and who is the beautiful woman you're dragging along?"

He smiled at her. "My fiancé."

"Belikov? Getting married?" she asked in disbelief.

"Shocker isn't it?" I told her sarcastically.

"Okay, give them a topic, any topic." she asked the crowd.

There were people screaming answers. "PICK UP LINES!" someone screamed loudly.

"Pick up lines it is." Sophia announced. She whispered to me. "You're supposed to use pick up lines on Dimka." (We actually played this in class. And guess who won? My teacher.)

I cracked my knuckles. "Easy." I said as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Give me your best shot, Hathaway." he folded his arms showing off his muscles under that tux. Pshhh show off. He can't help it. Dude had huge muscles.

"And GO!" Sophia gave the signal and Dimitri started off first.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

"Oh please, that's OLD Belikov. Take this." I held up a finger and motioned him to come closer. He did. "Now, if I could make you come closer with one finger, what do you think I can do with the rest of this?" I motioned to my body.

"BURN!" I heard someone scream.

Dimitri held his watch to his ear. "My watch can speak. It says...you're not wearing any clothes... Oh wait, my watch is an hour fast." he grinned.

I had to admit, that was good.

"Let's go to the desert for our honeymoon. There'll be a lot of humps and I'm not talking about the camel." I folded my arms as Dimitri raised his eyebrow.

His eyes looked down towards my legs. "Those are nice legs. What time do they open?"

I laughed. I took his hand in between mine. "Hi, I'm new here. I heard you have sex with your...privates. Where I come from, we do it with our hands."

He laughed aloud. "Do you want to touch a rabbit's nose?"

I was confused until he his hands in his pockets and overturned them, holding them up and making them look like bunny ears.

I looked down at his...thing and went "Ohhh..." I get it.

"Alright, do you know what winks and screws like a tiger?" he shook his head and that was my cue. I winked.

He took my hand and shook it. "Hi, my name is MILK. I do your body good." he winked.

I let go of his hand and laughed. "Let me ask you a question. What do you want to do? Besides me." he raised an eyebrow.

"Let's try an experiment. Sit on my lap and feel what's the first thing that pops up."

My mouth hung open. That was very un-Dimitri like. All his pick up lines were un-Dimitri like. Where did he get these things?

"I lived in a farm house before. I was trained to raise cocks."

He laughed aloud. "Have I ever told you that I have a P.H.D? Pretty Huge Dic-"

Sophia cut him short. "Okay, I think we've heard enough. Come on, who won?" she asked the crowd.

There were loads of people screaming my name but even more screaming Dimitri's.

"So I take it that Belikov won? Alrighty then." she turned to him. "Congratulations. You won!"

He beamed. He turned to me and raised his eyebrows. He looked smug. Yeap, he was boasting. Someone from the crowd screamed "Come on Belikov! Don't boast cause you won!"

I laughed but I did not expect what happened next. As I turned to face him, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. In public.

I was stunned. I didn't know what to do. We were in front of his friends and ex-school mates for God's sake!

But fuck it. As I started to kiss him back, he pulled away way too soon.

And then, The crowd's cheers became faint. I barely noticed it. Because there was only one thing I could see. The look in those dark brown orbs that seem endless. His eyes.

**WHOOO! A CLIFFY!**

**Hahahaha. So…how was it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**My friends and I were playing that pick up line joke in class. It was hilarious! And my friend won among all of us and our gym teacher challenged her. My teacher won. HUGE shocker.**

**Exams are STARTING!**

**It starts on the 24th and ends on the 15th of September.**

**And then, I have O LEVELS which ends in November. 12th November.**

**Kill me now.**

**But anyway, NATIONAL DAY'S COMING! There were a few Singaporean readers so Happy National Day! Anybody going to the parade?**

**And then, the Youth Olympic Games are coming! WHOOO! Everybody is going to start flying in to Singapore. Anybody going to any of the games?**

**So…yeah. I'll try to update as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**GO CLICK THAT BUTTON! GO GO GO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 IS HERE!**

**I'M SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY! *Throws everyone a virtual cookie* **

**I've been so busy, I haven't had time to finish typing this. Ugh, I'm in the middle of exams. It sucks so much.**

**Anyway, I GOT A WHOPPING 71 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE JUST…. WOW. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *Throws everyone virtual cookies and bows down to feet* could you do it again? Hehehe.**

**I've been helping my grandmother babysit my little cousins and my sister a lot too. Ironically enough, my grandmum's name is Rozy (pronounced as Rosie) and out of the 5 cousins I had to babysit, one was 4-year-old Lysa (pronounced as Lissa) and her elder brother, 10-year-old Christian. Not to mention my 10-year-old sister's name is Natasha. Weird huh?**

**I know, 10 years old and still needs to be babysat? Well, he (Christian) broke each arm at least 3 or 4 times before so his parents are most definitely not going to let me be alone till he reaches like 16 or something. I think it was 3 on his left arm and 5 on the right. I can't remember. He's an…adventurous little dude. As for my sister, she's just stuck with me.**

**I got pee-ed on by a 3 year old who couldn't control her bladder for some reason, farted on and almost puked on by my 1-year-old cousin while babysitting. It makes her giggle uncontrollably whenever she farts. Yeah, I have no idea either. All I know is that if she giggles and then runs away, I better cover my nose. Usually she clings on to me all the time.**

**Well, I have talked too much. I just finished this and I have no time to check it so I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes I made. Grammar, spelling etc. **

**I'm also sorry if this seems a little bit rushed but it's the best I can do right now. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Characters? Nope, not mine. Richelle Mead is the real genius.**

**Oh and I have sort of a…sneak peak if you would call it? At the end of the chapter:)**

**Chapter eleven. **

**RPOV**

All I could see was his eyes. They weren't very hard to decipher though. They had the same look I had. A look filled with-

"Okay, thank you for volunteering." Sophia placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now, let's give the next volunteers a try eh?"

I blushed. "Oh, right. Yeah. Well, let's go." I turned to Dimitri who offered me his arm. I took it and we both made our way off the stage.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" Dimitri asked me.

I nodded and allowed him to lead me to the punch bowl.

When he was filling our cups, I just had to ask him "Where do you get those pick up lines? They seem very...un-you like."

He laughed. "I told you girls were after me. A few would use pick up lines."

"Ah, no wonder. I was wondering where those pick up lines came from your tiny little brain." he raised an eyebrow.

"I may be pea-brained but you actually have a pea for a brain." he mumbled and I smacked the back of his head. He laughed and passed me my drink.

We walked towards a less crowded area near a glass door. I was silent as a few people came up to Dimitri and made small talk. They chatted and I remained quiet. I know, Rose Hathaway? Quiet? Impossible. It's bound to happen sometime.

I could hear another couple throwing pick up lines at each other on stage. What the lady said made me laugh.

"Let's do a role play. You're the boss, I'm the employee. You give me a raise and I'll give you one." she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed hard. Damn, why didn't I think of that? I diverted my attention back to Dimitri and his friends.

When all his friends left, he passed me his drink and told me that he had to go check something out. I nodded and he was out the glass door in a flash.

**DPOV**

I went out the glass door to check that small area behind the trees. Not a lot of people knew about it and I hoped that no one would be there tonight.

I used to go there all the time when I was here. It was a place where I could be alone and think. Heck, I never even brought Tasha there before.

I started to think about my feelings for Rose. Maybe I do love her. But am I sure? Should I tell her? What is she going to think?

But I can't help it. I mean, nobody told me I had to kiss her, but I wanted to. Sometimes I can't help it. Maybe I really am in love with her...

They say that when your brain tells you something, your heart says another. Guess what? They're right. My brain tells me that I should never fall in love with her. Tasha has always been the better option. She can give me kids, make me happy, get along really well with my family and she's been my best friend for years. Falling in love with your best friend. Sounds nice doesn't it?

But she can never make me forget Rose. She can't make me feel that tingly feeling I get when I'm around Rose. Or that electrifying touch. She can't make me just want to kiss her like I do to Rose. My heart says...that I love her.

I walked a little further towards the trees and...there it is. A little meadow with a bench placed right in the middle. When I looked up, I could see the clear night sky and all the sparkling stars. Perfect.

**RPOV**

Dimitri came back soon after and was standing outside the glass door. He motioned for me to go outside. I walked towards the door and pushed it with my butt since I was holding the two cups. It wouldn't budge and Dimitri was laughing from the outside. I turned to give him a death glare and he pointed to a sign on the door.

"PULL."

I felt like slapping myself for being such an idiot. I tried to grip onto the handle while holding the drinks. I probably looked like an idiot judging by the look Dimitri was giving me. He was laughing uncontrollably. I shot him a death glare as he reached out to pull the door open for me.

He tried to hold back his laughter. Key word here being tried. I passed him his drink and smacked the back of his head.

He downed the drink and tossed the plastic cup in the nearby trashcan. I did the same.

He simply laughed and placed a hand on the small of my back and led me to...wherever we're going.

He led me to the boarders of the academy. He told me to close my eyes as we walked towards the trees. I looked at him as if he grew an extra head. My eyes closed? There? Was he crazy?

He shot me a look and I shot a look back. He sighed and covered my eyes. I simply played along.

One hand was covering my eyes while the other was wrapped around my waist, leading me to where ever we were going.

I decided to irritate him. "Are we there yet?"

He chuckled. "Nope."

I waited three seconds. "Are we there yet?"

He laughed. "Nope."

Two seconds.

"How about now?"

He grumbled. "Nope." he was being patient. Damn.

Three seconds. "Now?"

"Nope."

"How about now."

"Shut up."

"Are we there yet?"

"Zip it Rose."

"But are we there yet?"

He groaned. "No."

"My grandmother can walk faster than you and I don't even know her!"

I heard him groan once again.

Three seconds. "Are we-"

"ROSE!" he screamed.

"WHAT?" I screamed back.

"Will you walk in peace?" he begged.

"Fine."

Four seconds.

"Are we there yet?" I annoyed him once more.

"I thought you agreed to shut up?"

"I did. For four seconds. Yes, I counted." I stuck my tongue out at him.

I could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Your mouth is like a chicken's butt."

"What?" he compared my mouth...to a chicken's ass?

"Have you seen how poop comes out of that thing? It's non-stop. Its like forever open, with poop coming out." he explained.

"So let me get this straight. You compared the words coming out of my mouth, to the amount of shit coming out from a chicken's ass?" I tried to raise and eyebrow but as usual, I failed miserably.

I heard him laugh. "Yup." he replied, popping the 'p'

"So in other words, kissing my just now was like kissing a chicken's ass?"

"What? No I mean- well, what I was-" I cut him off.

"Did you feel anything slime-y and disgusting? You know, chicken's poop?" I laughed as he groaned once again.

"Shut up Rose."

"Are we there yet?" I asked once again.

"ROSE!" I laughed out loud.

A few moments later, his hand was no longer covering my eyes. I peeked to see where we were.

My jaw dropped open. It was beautiful. It was sort of like a meadow. It looks...wow.

I looked above to see the shining stars. They were twinkling brightly in the night sky. It was breath taking.

"Twinkle twinkle little star..." Dimitri hummed.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I have no idea. I spent too much time with you. I'm losing my sanity." he smiled.

"I'm glad I have that effect on you. Soon, you'll be sitting on a hospital bed, in the metal institute, singing 'Humpty dumpty' and then laughing uncontrollably afterwards." I smiled back.

"Sounds like you have experience Hathaway. That explains so much." I rolled my eyes.

He walked towards and old looking wooden bench and motioned for me to follow him. I did and sat down beside him.

We were quiet for a while and I looked at my surroundings. Who knew a place like this can be so beautiful. The only other place I've seen this was in Dimitri's unfinished tree house but this is...this is just...wow.

Dimitri unusually became silent. I turned towards him to start a conversation. "So, you brought me here obviously to do something or to say something, whatever. What can I do to you?"

He laughed. "Excuse me?"

And then, I just realized what I said.

"I mean for you. What can I do for you." I corrected myself. 'What can I do to you' wow, that was embarrassing and freakishly gross in so many ways. But on the other hand, I have seen him half naked, I wouldn't mind seeing the- INNER ROSE, SHUT UP.

OKAY. Awesome, I'm talking to myself. Wonderful.

It reminds me of a math teacher I used to have. When he was angry, he'll tell himself this "Anger, I know you're there. Please go away. Thank you." STEEEEEERIKE ONE.

"Stress, I know you're there too. Please follow anger and go away. Thank you." STEEEEEERIKE TWO.

"Happiness? Are you there? Can you please come back? Thank you." STEEEEEERIKE THREE and his sanity just went out the window.

Well, at least he said please and thank you.

"I brought you here to tell you something." Dimitri interrupted my train of thought.

"I was thinking a lot-" Now I interrupted him.

"Dimitri Belikov? Thinking? Wow, good job. I never thought you had it in you." I grinned and gave him a pat on the back.

He rolled his eyes and continued. "As I was saying, I've done a lot of thinking and I realized something. If you were to ask me say, last week, this would probably have never crossed my mind. To be honest, I've never felt something this strong before. I mean-"

"Cut to the chase Belikov."

"I just want to say that...well...I think..." he paused.

"You think..." I urged him to go on.

"Well...oh heck." He grabbed my face and pulled it to his till our lips touched.

Electricity shot between us and there was that buzz sound in my ears. I responded almost immediately. It felt almost natural that I did.

I felt his hand sneak up to my hair and get tangled in my locks while the other was securely around my waist, pulling me closer, locking me in my current position, as close to him as possible.

My own hands had a mind of it's own while one was getting lost in his hair and the other was hooked on his neck.

From a soft and sweet kiss, it escalated to a lot more.

Before it could go even further, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I have to tell you something." he said, breathing heavily.

"I'm in lo-" he was cut short by the screaming coming from the academy.

The both of us stood up and whipped around. There was another piercing scream and then I felt nauseous.

"Strigoi" I breathed out.

We pulled out our steaks and darted towards the academy.

What I saw, I've only seen once before. Back at St. Vladimir. Everywhere I turn, guardians fighting, novices helping the best they can, Moroi running and screaming. But what I noticed first was the large group of pale skinned, red-eyed vampires. Strigoi ambushing the academy.

I ran towards a guardian fighting off three Strigoi by himself and staked one easily. I had the element of surprise.

He looked at me thankfully before kicking one of the Strigoi in his ribs and staking him immediately after that.

I continued fighting the two Strigoi coming after and staked them easily. Training with Dimitri had its advantages, especially in times like this.

I quickly stole a glance at Dimitri to see him talking to a bunch of Moroi, giving them instructions. What the fuck was he doing?

The Moroi nodded to whatever he said and balls of fire appeared on their palms. Fire users. How could I forget that.

I ran towards them to help them out a little. All they had to do was to light a spark on each Strigoi, long enough for them to be distracted so that we could stake them.

I ran towards the Moroi just in time for Dimitri to scream, "Go run and help the guardians. Remember, distract them and we'll do the rest. GO!"

The scattered quickly and two stayed to help Dimitri and myself.

We ran towards a group of Guardians, clearly outnumbered by the Strigoi they were fighting.

The fire users lit a small fire on each one of the Strigoi, enough for them to be shocked and scream. Perfect. We staked them no problem.

The same routine continued for God knows how long until most of the Strigoi are either dead on the ground or retreating. I breathed a sigh of relief and then realized I shouldn't because I got hit on the head from the back and knocked out.

The last thing I heard was Dimitri screaming my name.

**Anyway, that's it. Please please PLEASE review? **

**It's nice to know what you guys think of the story. So please please please?**

***CHANTS* REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Now, I'll tell you guys what's going to happen about…three chapters later…I think. Cause I haven't actually written it yet. Hehehe. That chapter will be told in Dimitri's POV and Rose will get high. Really high. I guess you can say it's the medication the doctors gave her. It has it's side effects…and they involve Rose saying some crazy stuff. Here's a little sneak peak.**

"_**Rose, are you feeling okay?" I was curious about her. Before the three words left my mouth, I had to know if she's…sane. And no, those three words are not "Let's get naked."**_

"_**Chicken butt." She said randomly. What the?**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**HEY! It rhymes! You know what rhymes with honk? HONK. Put them together and you'll get HONK HONK." She giggled and pinched my nose as she screamed "HONK HONK!" **_

_**Note to self: Check if the doctor gave her an overdose.**_

**Another part of the chapter:**

"_**Idiotsaywhat! She mumbled quickly.**_

"_**Huh?" I did not catch a word she just said.**_

"_**Stupidsayhuh!" She mumbled quickly again.**_

"_**What?" I asked, wanting her to clarify what she just said.**_

"_**Damn, why can't you get it right?" She complained. "Say what?" she ordered.**_

"_**What." **_

"_**Chicken Butt. IT RHYMES!"**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I had some extra time yesterday so I decided to type out another chapter. **

**I was listening to David Archuleta's "Something 'bout Love" while writing this. It's a really nice song. Hahahaha anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to the one and only, Richelle Mead.**

Chapter 12

The last thing I heard was Dimitri screaming my name. And then, I blacked out.

I know what you're thinking. Rose Hathaway being captured by Strigoi? Impossible. Well, believe it buddy cause it just happened.

When I woke up, I was tied up in a room, sitting on a chair. Oh well, at least they provided chairs. I was sitting beside a few Dhampirs and Moroi. There seemed to be 4 Dhampirs including myself and about 10 Moroi.

We were all sitting on respective chairs and bundled up together in this small room. I turned around to see another group of Moroi on the other side of the room. They were tied up harder than we were. Judging by their faces, it hurt.

Just as I was about to take more notice of my surroundings, the door opened. Two Strigoi came in, both pale skinned and red-eyed.

Both were male but one was blonde and the other had light brown hair.

Dumb blonde noticed me looking at the Moroi on the other side of the room.

"Fire users." He informed me. "We heard about your little stunt in Spokane a few years back and we're not taking any chances this time."

I rolled my eyes at him. As I was about to say a witty Rose Hathaway remark, the other Strigoi came up to me.

"Finally, Rosemarie Hathaway." He said.

"Glad you know who I am. I must have made some kind of mark in the undead Strigoi world."

He snickered. "You've killed so many of us. Besides, who wouldn't know who Princess Dragomir's best friend and guardian is? It's such a shame she got captured and now the poor princes is all alone…" He dragged the last word like some psycho. Close your eyes and you'll match a pervert's face with loads of make up and a high-pitched voice to that tone.

"You'll never get to her."

"Silly little Rose, you're here, which means the princess is somewhere in Baia. It's easy to look around a small place like this." He laughed evilly.

Damn it, he's right. I have to distract him somehow…

He moved away and turned to the others. "You have two choices here." He spoke to everyone. "First option, you join us. Second option, we feed." He continued.

"Third option, kick Dimwit and Dipshit's ass. I think the answer is pretty obvious if you ask me." I pissed him off.

"Shut your mouth." The dumb blonde ordered.

"Hey Blondie! Why is it so hard to make a blonde snowman? You have to hollow out the head." I don't want the Strigoi to go after the others. So what better way than to direct the attention to myself. The Dhampirs captured seem to be Novices and the Moroi looked terrified.

I know, I have a best friend who is blonde and I'm telling dumb blonde jokes? My best friend may be blonde but she ain't stupid.

"Shut up Hathaway." The brown haired guy replied.

"You know, I'll never understand you Strigoi. There are always two options." I complained. "Die or join us" I mimicked him. "Seriously, do you people have anything better to do? Like, I don't know, have you tried sun tanning? Reading a book by the seashore? You can walk out in public you know. Ever heard of contact lenses?" Boy, was I really pissing them off.

"Be quiet!" The blond snapped. "Make your decisions fast. We'll come back everyday to check on you. And when you don't give us an answer each day, we'll start to kill you off. One. By. One." And with that, they stormed off.

I looked around to all the panicked faces. "Alright, don't panic. We're going to be fine. The guardians are tracking us down now as we speak and panicking isn't going to help." I told them, hoping they'll calm down a little. I doubt they'll give us food so they shouldn't waste their energy like that.

I looked at my surroundings. We didn't have any water so the water users are no use. The fire users are no used either when they're tied up like that. We have earth users and the air users. But what can the earth users do? I know Victor used Earth to charm and object but these Moroi are to young to know how to do that. They can rot wood too but these chairs are made out of plastic.

Air users. That's it!The air users can do what that idiot did to Lissa years go. Force all the air into them until they're head feels like exploding.

"Anybody here specialize in air?" I asked, silently praying.

"I do." Answered a guy who seemed to be about sixteen or seventeen. He had jet back hair and grey eyes.

"Me too." Answered a soft voice. The girl with a soft face and blonde hair seemed to be about fifteen or sixteen. She had piercing blue eyes and she reminded me of Mia.

"So do I." Answered a deep voice beside me. Another guy about seventeen years old. He had green eyes and brown hair.

Three air users. Better than I expected.

"Alright, I know you guys are tied up but do you think you could shift your chair here? If I talk too loud, the Strigoi might hear me." They nodded and tried to jump their way towards me.

Once they were close enough, I whispered, "Okay guys, listen carefully. I need you to use offensive magic. Yes, I know it's illegal but desperate times calls for desperate measures." They nodded in agreement before I continued.

"I need you guys to force as much air as you can into the Strigoi's body. Their brains will feel like it's about to explode. I'll figure out the rest. When I give you the signal, you guys have to listen to me." They nodded once again.

"You." I nodded towards the girl. "What's your name?"

"Jen" She answered. She seemed skinny enough.

"Do you think you could slowly wriggle your hands out from that?" I asked, hoping.

She nodded. "They're pretty tight but I can try. They should be starting to get loose if I wriggle long enough."

"Good. Now, don't make it seems obvious that you're free. We need to make the Strigoi think that you're still tied up. Now, once you're free, I want you to force as much air as possible into one of them. Understand?"

She nodded.

"While she's doing that, I have a knife and I'll but myself free. I'll fight the Strigoi while Jen takes the knife and quickly cut the two of you free."

I had a knife stashed inside my heels. Lissa had them custom made so that I would always have a weapon with me, even when I'm on dates or in this case, reunions.

I had a silver stake strapped on the outside of my upper thigh. It was safely in a holder so that it wouldn't hurt me. I figured the Strigoi would check my leg but not my thigh.

"You." I pointed to the guy with grey eyes. "What's your name?"

"Mason." He answered and I felt my chest tighten. Mason. Now is not the time to remember that. I have to focus.

"Mason, I need you to cut the others free, starting with the Novices. They have combat class and whatever happens, they'll be able to protect you. And then the fire users. They'll be able to burn the Strigoi if something were to happen to the Dhampirs. What's your name?" I asked the last guy.

"Sean."

"Sean, I need you and Jen to get the fire users and yourselves ready in case there are more Strigoi out there. All of you need to work together and help. The Dhampirs are Novices so they don't have stakes so when you get out there, run. Use your magic only when necessary. Use it just to distract them and then you run." I instructed them.

"Now go back to your positions. They'll notice you moved and know we're planning something." They nodded and shifted back.

I decided to fall asleep and see if Adrian would be there. I needed him to know.

Just as I have predicted, Adrian was in my dream.

"Rose! Dimitri told us what happened." he quickly informed me.

"I don't know where I am and there are loads of Moroi here."

"Dimitri had a meeting with some guardians. They said that they might know where you guys are."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. They know where we are? How'd they figure that out so fast?

"They captured a few Strigoi sliver and practically interrogated them using a silver stake. They all said the same thing after much interrogation-" I cut him off.

"Hold up. Much interrogation? How long has it been since the whole Strigoi thing?"

"About two days." What the-

"TWO DAYS? I WAS OUT FOR TWO DAYS?" I practically screamed. Two whole days?

"Anyway, they said that there's an old warehouse not far from Baia. It's far enough for the Strigoi to carry all the Moroi and Dhampirs there before sunrise. After two weeks, they'll move. They won't stay at one place too long."

"So let me get this straight. We are in a warehouse?"

"Yes."

"And are the others coming to get us?"

"Nope." What?

"Why not?" we're trapped, we have a day till someone dies and they're not doing anything?

"The sun is still up. By the time they get there, it'll be sundown and the Strigoi will have the advantage. They're waiting for sundown so that when they get there, it'll be sunrise and the Strigoi are trapped.

"But that will cost us a day. The Strigoi are killing one of us per day if we don't agree to turn!" I exclaimed. We can't risk any more lives.

"There's no other way Rose!" he screamed back. He took a deep breath. "Look, I know what you're thinking but we'll loose more lives if we go now."

I hate to admit it but he's right.

"Adrian, I have to go. There are a bunch of teenagers there and half of them are scared to death." I explained to him.

"Alright Little Dhampir. Just try to distract the Strigoi as long as you can. Do you have your phone with you?" he asked.

"I think so. I never really noticed. It's still in my pocket it guess." I had a well-disguised side pocket that I usually stuff things in there in case of emergencies like this.

"Well, if you feel a constant vibration, that's Dimitri calling, telling you that they're there." he gave me a heads up.

"Alright Adrian. Thanks." I gave him a small smile.

He returned the smile and gave a small wave. "I'll see you soon, Rose. Don't do anything stupid." I rolled my eyes as everything blurred and I woke up.

I woke up just in time for the Strigoi the come in.

The blonde one came in first. Time to put plan distract-dimwit-and-dipshit in motion.

"Hey dimwit! Where's you gay lover, Dipshit?" The other Strigoi came a few seconds later.

"There he is..." I said sarcastically.

"Be quiet Rosemarie."

"Hey Blondie! What do you call a blonde behind a steering wheel? An air bag." I joked and he shot me a death glare. I faced the light brown haired Strigoi. "Hey don't worry, you ain't so bright yourself." I gave him a smile.

Within a blink of an eye, he came to me, gripping my neck.

"Be quiet or I will snap your neck." he threatened.

"Come on, let's be honest here shall we? Let's look at the reasons why I should not die. One, you'll never figure out where Lissa is, two it will be a waste of talent to kill me instead of turning me and three, you kill me and the blood just spills everywhere. I don't know about you guys but that's just a waste of good blood." I tried to negotiate, Rose Hathaway style.

He was silent for a moment and then pulled back. "Alright. Then you will be the last one to be turned or die. You will watch every one in this room suffer until they either die or join us."

"Fine with me. Hey, how many blondes does it take to screw in a light bulb? One cause it takes one miraculously smart blonde to figure out what a light bulb is and what's it do."

"Shu-" I cut him off once again.

"You know when it's a good time to shoot a blonde in the head? When you have an air pump to re-inflate it." I grinned.

"Silence!" The brown haired Strigoi snapped.

"Hey! How many Strigoi does it take to change a light bulb? None cause they already think they're bright enough anyway." I think that did it.

He grabbed my neck and pulled me up, the chair no longer in contact with the floor. "I don't care if you're the key for us to get to the princess. I'll kill you right here, right now." he hissed.

Just then, I felt my phone in my pocket vibrate. I grinned.

"JEN! NOW!" I screamed and she immediately moved her hands a little after wriggling a few hours and forced as much air as possible into the Strigoi's body.

That's all I need. I took the small knife out of my heels and cut myself loose quickly.

While the Strigoi were gone, I reached for the knife, since the chairs were pretty low, and I started to cut most of it off. So now, I just needed to cut a small portion and I'm free.

I ran towards the blonde Strigoi while taking my stake out from the strap, staking him immediately. He was shocked at first but with Strigoi speed, he came up to me really quick.

I passed Jen the knife to cut loose the others while I fought with the Strigoi. I had to admit, he was good. As I was about to stake him, the door burst open and a few more Strigoi rushed in, shocked at the scene.

I shoved the stake into the Strigoi's heart while the fire users were too busy helping me.

I staked about three Strigoi before I realized that the door was wide open.

"RUN!" I screamed to them. "RUN INTO THE SUNLIGHT. NOW!"

Dimitri came in and realized the Moroi and Dhampirs needed help. "DIMITRI GET THE KIDS OUT!"

He looked at me, struggling with three Strigoi. "NOW DIMITRI!"

He gave quick nod and got the rest out. I swiftly moved, wiping the stake onto one of the Strigoi's face, enough to make him distracted and scream in pain while I staked the other one. Once I was done with him, I turned to the original Strigoi and staked her. Two down, one to go. Where is she?

I whipped around to see her torturing Mason. No. Not again. I won't let him die. Not this time.

I grabbed the Strigoi by her shoulder and punched her face hard enough for her to wince. Dimitri came back and I screamed to him, "DIMITRI, GRAB THE KID AND GO!"

Mason was on the ground, bleeding, too weak to move.

"NOW DIMITRI! DONT WORRY ABOUT ME, GRAB HIM AND GO!"

I momentarily distracted the Strigoi while Dimitri carried him out.

"Don't come back for me! Make sure the kids are safe!" I ordered him.

It's not the time to argue right now. I diverted my attention to the Strigoi and staked her effortlessly.

I was starting to get a little weak from the lack of food and water but I can't let that get to me now. As I was about to go out, two more Strigoi came in. Where are these Strigoi coming from?

I tried to stake one of them but he was too fast and experienced.

The other guy grabbed my arms and held it to my back. He gripped my wrists so hard, I let go of my stake.

The other Strigoi punched and kicked me repeatedly while I was exposed. I winced in pain but refused to comply. He landed a blow on my head and that did it. My head was throbbing and as he was about to sink his teeth into my neck, someone grabbed him from the back and staked him.

Dimitri. He grabbed the other Strigoi who tossed me to the ground and staked him. Dimitri ran to my aid.

"Rose! Stay with me."

My head hurt so bad, my eyes were closing.

"Why'd you come back? What about the kids?" I whispered.

"Roza, don't close your eyes. Stay with me." he begged as he carried me.

"I..." I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. The pain was starting to come.

"Come on Roza. You can't go to sleep on me now. Keep your eyes open. Please." he begged once again, dashing to the outside.

The sun was shining brightly, causing my eyes to close even more. That warehouse was pretty dark.

He quickly spoke to a guardian rapidly in Russian. She nodded and he ran towards a car.

He placed me in the back seat of a car and went to the front seat. He placed the key in the ignition and sped away.

"Roza, keep your eyes open Roza. Please, for me." he begged again.

"I can't." I managed to breathe out.

"No Roza. Please..."

"I just want to rest my eyes for a bit..." I gave the excuse.

I don't know how long it was, but after speeding on the road, miraculously avoiding any traffic police, we reached his academy.

**DPOV**

I carried her and ran towards the infirmary.

"Keep your eyes open Roza, I'm begging you, please." I shook her a little in my arms.

"Why'd you come back?" she asked.

"I...I just had too. Roza, keep your eyes open. Don't let them close. Please."

"Why?" she asked again.

"If you close your eyes, you...you just can't okay?" I don't want to think of any possibility that she won't be able to open them again. I don't want to loose her, not now, not ever.

She gave a light chuckle. "You know what I mean." Yeah. Yeah I do.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because I...I..." I couldn't finish. Those words were stuck and wouldn't come out.

"I NEED HELP!" I screamed once I was inside the infirmary. People were rushing to Rose's aid.

"Dimitri..." she weakly said. "Why?"

"Because I..." they're on the tip of my tongue. Why won't I say it?

"I..." they took her out of my arms and placed her on the bed and pushed her towards the operation room.

"Because I love you." I finally whispered, but she was too far for her to hear. I stood there, feet rooted to the ground.

"I love you." I whispered once again, even though no one heard me.

**Aww. Dimitri came so close to telling her. Oh well, third time's the charm right?**

**Plus, did anyone realize that that was the first time Dimitri called her Roza?**

**Anyways, please review! I'm begging you. **

**Next chapter is the chapter when Rose gets a little…high. There's a preview of it in the chapter before this.**

**I think I'm going to have so much fun doing the next chapter. It'll probably be up…next week? I have no idea. I'm writing it now actually.**

**Well, the more you review, the faster I'll update! **

**Thanks!**

**Lydia. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Alrighty! HERE IT IS! THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews! I love you guys, seriously.**

**I still have no idea why but you cant really see the paragraphing in the past few chapters. I think there's something wrong whenever i upload the document. Oh well, I'll try to fix it one day:)**

**I'm sorry if it's not up to your expectations cause I wrote this when I was about to drift off to lala land. Anyway, I'm sorry for any mistakes or whatsoever.**

**Oh there's something about the medicine Vicodin? Yeah, I did a little research and I'm sorry if I got it's side effects wrong. **

*** I quoted this line from Peter Pan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters of this story.**

_**When the world falls down like rain,**_

_**It'll bring you to your knees**_

_**There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart**_

_**But don't give up,**_

_**There's something 'bout love. **_

_**- David Archuleta, Something 'bout Love.**_

It's been about three days. Rose still hasn't woken up.

I need to tell her I love her. I just needed her to know. I need to tell her that I'm looking forward to the weeding and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. To hell with the idea of two guardians being in love be looked at as a disgrace. I don't care that she can't give me kids. I'm too deep in love with her to the point that all I need…is her.

It worries me to death seeing her like this. I sat beside her bed, her hands in mine, with the soft beeping of the machine in the background.

Since the attack, the infirmary here became a mini hospital with people rushing everywhere, patients in every room. They were so many casualties but I only cared about one.

We lost a few good people too. Both Moroi and Dhampir. They're still trying to clean the mess, burry the ones who died fighting and burn the Strigoi bodies.

I've stayed here ever since I brought Rose in. For three straight days, I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I did nothing but to sit near her bed, stroking her face and holding her hands, hoping that she would wake up.

Every three or four hours or so, the doctor would come in and check in her, giving her the medications. They would come in, look at the charts and the response the machine was giving, give her some medication and leave.

Dr. Zinoviev would come in every few hours. When I was still schooling here, she would always be the one who treated my injuries. She reminded me a lot of my mother in a way. She has white hair and to be honest, she looks like she's about to retire soon. She's a sweet old woman.

She would come in and talk to me about Rose's situation.

"How is she?" I asked desperately.

"She has a concussion on her head, a few broken ribs and thankfully, those were the only bones broken. She has a lot of bruises though." She answered.

"We've given her Vicodin but I must warn you, she might get a little...crazy when she wakes up." she informed me.

I simply nodded my head, said thanks and went back to Rose.

I had to admit, after about three to four days of no sleep, my eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

I rested my head on my arm, my hands still holding hers, and drifted off to a much-needed sleep.

When I woke up, Rose's face was right in front of mine.

"Oh my God, what the fuck." I exclaimed in Russian.

Rose laughed uncontrollably.

"Ha! I scared you." She said in a singsong voice.

I cleared my throat. She's awake. I grinned and defended myself. "I wasn't scared. I was shocked. There's a difference."

"I want to fart but I shall not." She declared. Where did that come from?

"Umm…" Was all I could say. Honestly, what would you say if someone told you "I want to fart." Go ahead? Let me get my gas mask? Is it going to be loud?

"I don't want to fart cause I want to save all my fart gas so that I can fart in your face later. Then, all the fumes will come out and it'll sound like PRRUUUUUT." Okay, there is definitely something wrong with Rose.

"Rose, are you feeling okay?" I was curious about her. Before the three words left my mouth, I had to know if she's…sane. And no, those three words are not "Let's get naked."

"Chicken butt." She said randomly. What the?

"What?"

"HEY! It rhymes! You know what rhymes with honk? HONK. Put them together and you'll get HONK HONK." She giggled and pinched my nose as she screamed "HONK HONK!"

Note to self: Check if the doctor gave her an overdose.

She giggled once more. "HONK! BEEP! TOOT! NEEE NAWWW!"

"Okay Rose, I think that's enough."

"I need to shit." Oh crap.

"Umm..The bathroom's right there so you can just-" I was interrupted…by Rose's fart.

"Nope. It's not shit. It's gas." She giggled uncontrollably once more.

"Guess what?" She asked eagerly. She was somewhere between sitting and...jumping. Isn't she supposed to be in pain?

"I have eyeballs." She answered and I laughed at her random-ness.

"I have eyeballs too." Well, I'd rather play along. There's no point in trying to knock some sense into her. It'll be useless anyway.

"Yes but both my eyeballs are working.," she said.

She started to laugh uncontrollably. And then, she stopped. She shot me a death glare. What the fuck did I do?

"I have a friend. His name is Peter. Peter Pan. You're sitting on him." What?

"Luckily this is a hospital cause you just squashed Tinker Bell with your huge peeeee-"

"Rose, don't say it."

"-inky toe." she finished. Oh thank God. I though she was imagining me squishing a fairy with my peni-

"Hey! Want to know a secret?" she asked eagerly.

Before I could answer, she whispered, "I like donuts."

Yes, I sort of figured that out when you practically swallowed two donuts whole that time. "Yes Roza. I know."

"What did you call me?" she demanded.

I completely forgot that I have never called her Roza in front of her...except for the time we were rushing here...and now when she completely lost her sanity.

"Roza is your name in Russian." I explained.

"My name is Rose." Thank you for stating the obvious. "Rose. Rosemarie. Rosie. Rosie poise. RING AROUND THE ROSIE, A POCKET FULL PO-" I interrupted her joyful trip down memory lane back to kindergarten.

"That's enough Rose. I know how the nursery rhyme goes." I tried to settle her by making her lay back down.

I was an idiot for thinking that I could achieve that. She's high from all the medicine. She won't stop moving!

"Oh you look like Dimitri!" I laughed.

"I am Dimitri." How did those teenagers put it? Oh yeah. DUH.

"Want to know another secret? Sometimes I just want to hug Dimitri real tight and kiss him senseless." Hold up. What the heck did she just say?

"What did you just say?" I leaned in closer. I wanted to be sure I wasn't going mad and hearing things.

"I made chocolate cake in cooking class when I was in the 4th grade. It looked like shit." Wow she changed the topic fast.

"Shitty shitty shit. Ever wondered why people say shit instead of poop?" here we go again.

"So when I slap you you'll scream "POOP!" instead of SHIT!" Want to try it out?"

Before I could respond, she slapped me. Hard.

"What the-" I touched the side of my face. That's going to leave a mark.

"You didn't say poop!" she pouted.

"Poop." I murmured, making her happy.

"No no. You're supposed to say it like POOP! Like this!" Before I knew it, she vigorously slapped herself and screamed POOP!

I didn't know if I should laugh or be concerned. She slapped herself and fell down on her bed, rubbing her cheek.

"Roza...let me see it." I motioned for her to come towards me. She complied.

"Aren't you going to kiss it to make it better?" she asked innocently.

I chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheek. And then, she slapped me again.

I looked at her, wide eyed. She giggled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Why did you slap me?" I asked, rubbing the spot.

"Cause I wanted to kiss you." she said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I smiled. "You didn't have to slap me to kiss me. Look." I grabbed her cheeks and gave her a peck on the lips.

Next thing I knew, she slapped me again. What is wrong with her?

"I saw on TV that this woman slapped this guy when he kissed her." she explained. I knew I should have switched off that TV.

"Cluck like a chicken!" she demanded all of a sudden.

"Now Rose, I don't think-"

"DO IT!" she screamed.

"Okay! Cluck." I whispered.

"Noooo! It's PE-COCK!" she demonstrated with the actions as well, tucking her hands under her arms and flapping her elbow.

"PE-COCK!" I followed and she giggled uncontrollably.

"Now check your ass." she ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Cause you're a chicken. See if eggs come out."

I checked it anyway, to make her happy.

"There are no eggs."

"THEN IT'S SHIT!" she jumped up and down while sitting down, pointing at me.

"You shitted!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't shit. I have full control of my-"

"PENIS!" she finished. She gasped. "So you peed!"

"What? No!" I am sure I did not wet my pants.

"Then you shit and pee-ed at the same time! How did you do it? I tried and all that came out was this." She farted.

I smacked my palm on my face. I can't believe I'm in love with this woman.

"Baa baa black sheep have you any wool?" she sang. Oh God.

"Why is it black sheep and not white? Why don't people curse SHEEP! and not SHEET! Or BEEEECH and not BITCH!" She questioned. She paused to think of it for a while, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Idiotsawwhat!" she mumbled incoherently.

"Huh?" I did not catch a word she just said.

"Stupidsayhuh!" she mumbled again.

"What?" I asked her to clarify once again.

"Why can't you get it right? Say what!" she demanded.

"What."

"Chicken butt. IT RHYMES!" oh God, help me.

"You know what's a difference between a man and a woman in a married couple?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"When the wife says something to the man, it goes in one ear and comes out the other. When the husband says something to the woman, it goes in both ears and comes out from the moth over and over again." I laughed, thinking of my sisters and mother when they constantly nagged at me.

"Loads of people say that you're pretty." She randomly said. "But I think you're ugly."

"Umm..."

"You know what? You're a combination of both. You're pretty ugly." she laughed uncontrollably once more.

"Haha I'm in the hospital. I'm broked."

"Rose, that isn't a word." I pointed out.

"Yes it is! I made it official...two seconds ago. I get to make new words. It's a rule that I just made up."

"Uhh...okay?" what was I supposed to say? Well, the judge in my head called for a meeting cause he wasn't really sure if that was official enough.

"Isn't it weird why Strigoi drink so much blood but don't die from AIDS? They have to be staked to die. They're like a huge mosquito."

"Mosquito?"

"Yup. Nothing can kill them! Except if I take a net swishy thingy and swat them till they die!" she made an evil laugh and pretended to swat the air around her.

"Strigoi won't die if you swat them." I corrected her.

"Yeah they can! I take a stake and swat them like this!" she started flapping her hand in a hilarious manner and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Her scrunched up face didn't help either.

She abruptly stopped and pointed to me. "YOU STOLE MY COOKIE!" she accused.

"I don't have a cookie!"

"That's cause you ate it! Open your mouth at let me check." she started to move towards and I jumped away.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stick my head in your mouth and see if my cookie's there. Then I take a hand and reach in to take it!" she said eagerly.

"That's physically impossible, Rose." even my ten year old nephew knows it.

"No. I saw it on TV." she folded her arms.

I sighed. "Was it a cartoon?"

"No..."

"Rose..."

"Maybe." She avoided eye contact and fidgeted with the blanket that was draped over her.

"Look! Bird!" she pointed to the door.

"What?"

"Cat!" she screamed again, pointing in anther direction.

"Uhh..."

"GASP! DOG!" she exclaimed again pointing in yet another direction.

And then, she giggled. "You're a female dog." she told me.

Okay, first off, I am not a female. I don't have boobs, I have male testosterone hormones and I have a peni- I mean, I have the right private parts.

"Rose, I'm male."

"Nope. You're a female dog. You're a beech." she giggled again.

"A bitch?" I clarified and she smacked my arm.

"No cuss words! Beech." she scolded me.

There is definitely something wrong with Rose. I mean Rose telling me that cuss words are bad. That's practically going against nature. She's not Rose if she doesn't cuss.

"SHEET!" She screamed.

"You just cussed." I pointed out.

She pointed to me, waving her finger. "No, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say SHEET! OF PAPER!"

I laughed at her. She laughed as well and said "I saw a horny deer. It has horns. So it's horny." She laughed uncontrollably once again.

She stopped suddenly and screamed. "Let's play hide and seek! I'll hide under the table!"

"The table wont hide you Rose." I pointed out once again.

"That's okay. I prefer chairs anyway." She humph-ed.

"How'd you spell your name?" She asked.

"Um… D-I-M-I-T-R-I…" I stated the obvious. It couldn't be that hard to spell Dimitri.

"GIVE ME A D!" She screamed and I laughed.

"I SAID GIVE ME A D!" She demanded once again.

"D"

"GIVE ME A K!"

What? "K"

"GIVE ME A Z!"

Okay… "Z"

"GIVE ME A Q!"

"Q"

"WHAT'S THAT SPELL?"

Umm…DKZQ. Yeah I have no idea. "I don't know too. I've always been horrible at spelling." Rose admitted.

"I'm going to sue Santa." I laughed. She still believes in Santa Clause? Oh yeah, I'm talking to crazy Rose.

"Why?" I played along.

"Cause I asked for a really hot guy and he gave me you." Did crazy Rose just insult me?

Well, two can play at that game. "I have flowers for the pretty lady…" I teased.

She got all excited. When she looked at me empty hands, she gave me a questioning look.

"Where are the flowers?"

"Where's the pretty lady?" I smirked and she smacked me arm. Even when she lost her sanity, she can still hit like…well, Rose.

"What starts with a F and ends with an UCK?" She asked eagerly.

I thought for a moment. "Fire truck."

"You're supposed to say FUCK!" She complained.

"Okay, okay. Fuck."

She pointed at me like a little kid and laughed. "HA! You said fuck. The answer is FIRETRUCK!"

"But that was my first answer!" I defended myself.

"But you still said fuck." She stuck her tongue out at me.

Thank goodness a nurse came in and I conversed with her in Russian.

"She's giving you a hard time?"

"You have no idea." I said, my words mumbled since I smacked my palm on my face.

She laughed and held up a needle. "This will make her go to sleep."

I looked up at her. "You're my hero."

She laughed once again and Rose looked at her. "You look like the tooth fairy." She commented.

I had no idea what to do at that point. I wanted to laugh but then again, she just said that a nurse resembles a tooth fairy.

"Alright Rose, this injection will take you somewhere special." The nurse was trying to trick her.

"Really?" Rose sat up. "Where?" I was curious about her answer too.

"Lala land." I disguised my laugh with a cough.

"Awesome! Give me the shot now!" She demanded. The nurse smiled at her and gave her the shot on her upper arm.

"She'll be out in half an hour." She whispered to me.

Half a freaking hour? I still have to put up with this lunatic for half an hour?

"Umm…okay thanks."

"Or maybe it could take an hour. It depends."

"What?" I can't deal with this for another HOUR. Paul was bad enough when he was growing up.

"Let's talk about unicorns!" Rose exclaimed happily. I groaned as the nurse laughed and closed the door on her way out.

True to her word, after about forty-five minutes of unicorns and rainbows and pots of gold and a heck of a lot more that I swore would never come out of Rose's mouth, Rose was FINALLY feeling tired.

She was now lying down on her bed, holding my hand while I stroked her hair and face with the other, trying to keep her eyes open. I bet her eyes must have weighed at least ten tons now.

"Go to sleep, Rose." I whispered to her.

"But I don't want to." She pouted.

"You have to. I'll still be here when you wake up." I promised.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you." She whispered.

"Where?"

"You know that place between sleep and awake? The place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll be waiting. And that's where I'll always love you."*** **She finally whispered before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Roza." I whispered back and kissed her forehead.

If I didn't know any better, she just said she loved me.

**Phew! Okay, that was it!**

**So how was it? Come on people REVIEWWWW!**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON. CLICK IT! Or I shall send a crazy Rose to your doorstep so she can talk about unicorns and rainbows and everything else all day long. MUAHAHAHA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! BUT HERE IT IS!**

**I know you guys probably thought that I died or something but no, it was exams. I'm still in the middle of exams actually. I have two more papers left and then, I'M FREE!**

**I'm sorry this chapter is a little rush. It may be crappy, i dont know. I sort of rushed through this. I'm so sorry. And once again, sorry for any mistakes I made. I read through this only once and I may have missed out a thing or two. Okay, maybe a lot of stuff. But please review? Anyway, no more waiting. TADA!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to SPF's Graduating Batch of 2010. Class of 2010 FTW**_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 14.

I woke up on a comfortable bed in an unfamiliar room. It was so strange. It feels like I've been here before but why can't I remember?

I jumped out of bed and headed outside the room. It seems like Lissa's mansion. I was about to walk downstairs to find someone and find out what was wrong with me. I could've sworn we're still in Russia, back in Dimitri's place. I don't remember taking a flight back. Heck, I don't even remember getting married!

Hold up, married? Right on cue, I could feel a cold gold and silver band on my finger. It was the two, silver and gold, intertwined together with a small diamond on top. The way the diamond glistened in the light and it looked magnificent.

As I was about to remove the ring to inspect it further, I heard children giggling from a new by room followed by Adrian's laughter. Children? Adrian's children? Oh God, what did he do now.

I walked towards the room to find two children, a boy and a girl, laughing madly at Adrian. Adrian seemed to be writing a few words on the whiteboard mounted on the wall. The children didn't seem to notice my presence as I entered the brightly colored room with a jungle theme. There was a mini indoor tree house with a slide. It reminded me of the tree house from that movie, George of the Jungle. There were animal toys everywhere. Lions, elephants, snakes, you name it. Heck there were even sea animals like dolphins and whales.

The two children seem to be about four or five years old. The girl had blonde hair and piercing jade green eyes. She looks like Lissa only...she has Christian's features.

The boy really caught my eye. He had chocolate brown yes with brownish-black hair. He reminded me a little of Paul. And I finally figured out why. He looks like Dimitri.

Adrian wrote a sentence on the white board mounted on the wall. "The cows was in the field."

"Now, who can tell me what's the correct sentence?" he asked the kids.

"The cows...was not in the field." The boy answered proudly. The little girl giggled exactly like how Lissa used to when she was young.

Adrian smiled and shook his head. "Try again."

The boy pretended to think for a while. "The cows...was in another field." The boy grinned.

"The cows WERE in the field." Adrian corrected.

"Well I didn't see them!" The little boy shouted and he laughed. The girl laughed along with him.

Adrian laughed as well. "Alright, alright." He said. "What do you call a group of ants?"

"A damn nuisance!" The boy said and giggled uncontrollably. He stopped suddenly and whispered. "Don't tell Mummy I said damn. She'll go oranges!"

I laughed silently at him and Adrian laughed as well. "Number one, it's called a swarm of ants. Number two, it's bananas, not oranges."

"But I don't like bananas!" The boy defended himself and I chuckled from behind.

"Okay, okay. How about this question. What do you call a pig that you kill to eat?" Adrian asked.

"I know that one!" he exclaimed.

"Please don't give me a stupid answer..." I heard Adrian mumble. "Alright, what do you call a pig that has been killed?" Adrian continued, repeating part of the question.

"A dead pig!" he laughed uncontrollably after that.

The girl beside him smacked the back of his head and said "It's pork, you idiot."

Adrian laughed and shook his head. He reached out to a box somewhere behind him that contained bottles of juice. He took out one bottle and asked, "Alright. What is this?"

"Orange juice!" the girl answered correctly and giggled.

Adrian picked up another bottle. "This?"

"Carrot juice!" The girl answered again.

Adrian smiled at her and picked up another bottle. "Now, this?"

"Cow juice!" The boy screamed and laughed. The girl laughed as well.

Adrian shook his head and smiled. "Milk." he corrected. "And where does milk come from?"

"Cows." The girl answered easily.

"Or, they could come from girls-" Adrian cut him off before he could continue.

"Umm, I don't think you should say that..." Adrian said nervously.

"Why not? I heard you saying it the other day and that girls have really big-"

"You can shut up now..." Man, it's fun to see Adrian squirming like this.

"Eyeballs." The boy continued. I laughed out loud but apparently, it was muffled by the girl's giggles and Adrian's sigh of relief.

"You're a boob." The boy accused Adrian. I laughed out loud.

Adrian covered his chest with both his hands. "Hey! I know I've gained a few pounds but these are not boobs. Even if they are boobs, they're man boobs. And they're really cool."

I found it amusing that Adrian tried to defend himself. Who knew that he was so good with kids.

"No uncle Adrian! Boob means fool. So you're a booby fool." The boy explained.

The girl turned to him and said, "But if he's a booby fool then that means he's a fooly fool."

The boy thought about this for a moment. "But daddy also said that boob means mistake."

Adrian interjected, "So I'm a mistake?" he questioned.

"Hey, shit happens!" the boy said and shrugged his shoulders. I laughed.

"I heard mummy say that one day. I have no idea what it means." The boy explained.

Two strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my waist. His lips were at my ear as he whispered, "He takes that attitude from you." while pointing to the boy. Then, the lips I knew so well kissed me cheek.

Dimitri, I immediately recognized.

"Yup," Adrian said to me. "He's definitely your son."

Hold up, SON?

Right on cue, my vision blurred as everything faded. I was starting to wake up. I opened my eyes only to be greeted by thin white walls, that hospital smell and the blinding lights. I quickly shut my eyes again.

"Erhmph..." I grumbled, trying to sit up but there was an arm around my waist blocking me. I look down to see a sleeping Dimitri, his arm feebly around my waist.

"Good, you're awake!" Chirped a voice beside me. It was some nurse who was checking my heartbeat and blood pressure from the annoying beeping machine beside me. Now, normally I would instinctively slam anything that beeps against the wall but my arm and wires connected to it. How annoying can it be? BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- Maybe if I stop breathing, it'll stop beeping. I took a deep breath and held it there.

One...two...three...four...fiv- okay stupid idea. I exhaled and turned to the nurse who finished doing whatever the hell she was doing to that stupid machine. Seriously, why can't it be like some soothing music instead of BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

"He passed out about two hours ago." She informed me while motioning to Dimitri.

"He waited all night for you to wake up. He complained about how you irritated him with your, I quote, stupid nonsensical crazy words." she laughed.

I stared at her. "What do you mean 'stupid nonsensical words'?" I don't remember waking up before this.

"Oh yes, the doctor gave you a shot that sort of made you...crazy. It was to help with your pain but it has its side effects..." Just then, my mind lit up like it was Christmas and the little people in my brain were screaming "IDEAAAAAA!"

"So, it irritated the shit out of him you say?" I clarified.

She nodded and I grinned.

"Okay, I'm going to wake him up and you inform him that you just gave me another one of those shots alright?" I asked eagerly as she laughed and nodded.

That was my cue to wake Dimitri up. Now, how should I do this...

I could gently wake him up? Nah. Where's the fun in that?

I could scream his name in his ear? Nope.

So, I settled with hitting him on the back of his head. Hard.

It had a PIAK sound when I smacked the back of his neck and he woke up with a start. I had a wide grin on my face.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Oh you're awake!" he said gleefully.

"DIMITRI!" I screamed.

"Oh crap." he mumbled as his expression changed from happy to disbelief. I had to hold back my laughter. This is too damn fun.

DPOV:

Oh shit. She can't be serious.

I pointed to Rose and gave the nurse a questioning look. She nodded and walked away.

"Rose...are you alright?" I asked once again.

"YIPEE!" she screamed. "Hey Dimi, I have an invention that will change the world..." she stared into blank space.

Hold on, what did she call me?

"Let's make a chair...WITH WHEELS." She exclaimed eagerly.

"That would be a wheelchair..."

"Okay fine. A bicycle...WITH A MOTOR!" She started clapping her hands at her wonderful idea.

"That's a motorcycle, Rose."

"Damn it!" she cursed. "Okay, how about without the motor."

"We will have a bicycle." I stated the obvious.

"BUT THIS ONE HAS A CHAIR!" she screamed.

"Anddd we're back to a wheelchair."

"Damn it." She grumbled.

"Rose, why don't you lay down? You're still hurt." I tried to calm her down. She has cracked ribs. It has to be painful.

"You have boobs." she stated.

What?

RPOV

I decided to use something I learned from my son.

"You have boobs." I told him.

He instinctively placed his hands over his chest and asked, "What?"

I had to hold in my laughter. I poked his chest. "Look. It's squishy like boobs. You have man boobs. HA! YOU HAVE MOOBS." I screamed while jumping/pointing at him like a little kid.

"Moobs?" he asked.

"Man boobs is too long. I shortened it to moobs." I explained. "DIMITRI HAS MOOBS! DIMITRI HAS MOOBS! DIMITRI HA-" Dimitri covered my mouth with his hand to silence me.

"Shh! Rose, not so loud."

Just then, the nurse came in...with a tray of donuts. Chocolate glazed donuts. Donuts with chocolate on them. Chocolate. On donuts. Donuts. With chocolate. Damn, I'm hungry.

"GIVE ME!" I screamed and reached out for the donuts. The nurse chuckled but complied. With that, she left the room.

When I was about to take a bite, I mean, swallow one whole, Dimitri stopped me by taking away my donut. MY donut. Stupid oversized pig with man boobs.

"Rose, you know why I stopped you right?" he asked. I though for a moment.

"CAUSE YOU CAN SMELL IT!" I joked and laughed.

I abruptly stopped and told him in a serious tone, "Now give me." I snatched the donut away from him and swallowed the whole thing anyway. Let me tell you, it was a damn good donut. So whenever someone says that hospital food sucks, slap them and shove a donut in their face.

"I thought you said hospital food sucked." Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to give you a demonstration of what I just said.

Now, simply open up your palm and smack it across the dimwit's face like so.

I slapped Dimitri's face. It wasn't so hard but I bet that hurt.

Now ladies and gentlemen, if you hear a PIAK! sound, congratulations, you did it! But if you hear an ouch or a-

"ROSE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Well, that, then even better.

Next, shove donut in the baboon's face.

I shoved the donut in his face, spreading the chocolate everywhere. I placed the donut on his forehead and let it go, allowing the donut to slide down his face, leaving another trail of chocolate.

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing, almost falling off the bed.

"HAHAHA YOU...HAHAHA DONUT! HAHAH CHOCOLATE FACE! HAHAH BABOON! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You were pretending weren't you?" Dimitri questioned.

I only replied him when I calmed down. "Yeah but it was funny!" I was still shaking from laughter.

"Now I'm a chocolate covered mess." he accused me.

"Wrong. You're a chocolate covered baboon." I corrected him. "Did you not hear what I just said?" I laughed again.

Dimitri grumbled while trying to wipe the chocolate off.

When he was done, I told him "Hey, you missed a spot."

"Where?" he asked while reaching out to find it.

"Riiiiight..." I took another donut and smashed it in his face again. "There." I grinned.

Dimitri didn't say anything. He simply took the last donut from the tray and wiped the chocolate across my face. It smelled goooooooddd.

"Now we're even." he stated when he was done.

"You baboon! You just wasted the last perfectly good chocolate glazed-"

"Rose..."

"Donut that was absolutely perfect for eating! I could practically-"

"Rose..."

"Smell the rich taste of that wonderful donut that I will-"

He silenced me. While placing his lips on mine. He kissed ms softly and when he pulled back, he whispered, "Shut up." and his lips went back to mine.

Well, that's one way to successfully shut me up.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging, seriously. **

**I'll be able to update more often now cause my exams are going to be over in two days! *jumps around***

**Anyway, have you guys checked out my one shot? _I Dont Want To Forget_ Check my profile for the link. :D**

**Please please please review with a Dimitri on top?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again, sorry this took so long. After this chapter, i'm going back to the Proposal plot. Plus, you guys can look forward to that scene when Rose will do that dance with Dimitri's grandmother. And losing her phone to a bird, hawk, flying thing with wings.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews and favorites and alerts! **

**I decided to do a flashback kind of chapter. I'll admit, it's not as good as the previous chapters but I swear next chapter's going to be better. **

**Anyway, I have something to ask but i'll leave that to the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Chapter 15**

As I began to kiss him back, there was a knock on the door and it opened, causing Dimitri to jerk back.

Damn it!

"I'm sorry," said some old woman in a white coat. "Am I interrupting anything?"

YEAH! "Nope." I replied. Total lie.

"Oh good because I wanted to update you on your condition." She said, walking in.

"Rose, it seems that you have a few cracked ribs that are healing fairly quickly and a few bruises here and there. We put you on some medication that will-"

I interrupted her, "Could you cut to the chase and tell me when I can get out of here?"

"Rose!" Dimitri exclaimed. I gave him the 'whaaaaaat?' face.

The doctor laughed. "It's okay. You can leave in a few days. Anyway, I've update Dimka about your condition so he can inform you." she smiled sweetly and left.

"Hey, does Lissa know I'm here?" I asked him.

He nodded. "She's been dying to come see you but the Strigoi already know that she's here so they're waiting for more guardians to reach before she can finally leave the house." He explained.

Well, damn.

Dimitri yawned and I finally realized the red in his eyes and the black under them. He was tired.

"Hey, do you want to lay down?" I offered, shifting to give him space.

I have no idea what possessed me do that, but it seems...you know, appropriate for the moment. It seems...right.

"Now why would you do that?" he asked, face amused.

"Exactly what I thought. Now, climb up here before I change my mind."

He laughed and laid down beside me. It was a little squishy but there was sufficient space for both of us.

We were soon talking about the old times, back in the academy when I was at my rebellious stage.

"Hey, remember when Lissa signed us up for pottery?" I asked, laughing at the memory. He obviously remembers it since he laughed too.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was a few months after Dimitri dragged us back to the academy. Sure, I was on 'good' behavior now but they still had Dimitri following me around just to make sure. _

_Lissa suddenly ran up to me as I was walking towards my dorm screaming, "ROSE!"_

_"Who said my wonderful name?" I joked and faced her. _

_She rolled her eyes and said, "We have to go to pottery."_

_"Aww but I don't want to go. I just went!" I whined. _

_She rolled her eyes again. "Pottery, not POTTY."_

_"Oh." I heard Dimitri laughing from behind me. I turned around and shot him a look. Idiot. _

_"Why did you sign me up for that class anyway? I know you know that I have awesome use of my hands but pottery isn't my forte."_

_"Ew, Rose!" She complained. _

_"What? At least I didn't say mouth cause if you're already having dirty thoughts when I said it with hands then imagine what would pop in your brain when I say that I do wonders with my mouth in the night during intimate activ-" Lissa shut me up by covering my mouth with her palm. _

_"Rose! That's disgusting!" _

_"Hey, you're the one who thought about it." I defended myself. _

_Lissa shushed me again before pulling me towards Pottery class. _

_Once we were there, we sat down on one of the chairs, ready to form whatever form of pottery we would like. _

_Let me tell you, even if it looks super easy on TV, IT'S NOT. I could hear Dimitri laughing from behind at my troubles. _

_Lissa was like a pro but I was still struggling. So, I decided to have fun. I formed something like a long upward, thick thing with a rounded end. _

_"Hey! It looks like a dick!" I told Lissa while laughing. _

_She "Rose!"-ed me but do I listen? Of course not. _

_I mashed it all up and then made a small, thin stick. "Now it's Christian's penis!"_

_"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed. _

_I simply laughed and said, "Hey, I've been sucked in your mind too many times. I know how it looks like. And what they say about the bigger shoe size, the bigger dick? Yeah, Chrissy may be a big foot but his thing looks like an acorn."_

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. In came Christian the nitwit. _

_"What the hell is that?" he asked, pointing to his dick. I mean, my masterpiece. Oh my god, that just sounded so wrong in so many ways. _

_"That." I said, pointing to the area where the male body splits. _

_"You've got the whole thing wrong." he said, folding his arms. _

_I thought about it for a moment. "You're right." I agreed. His eyes widened._

_"You're agreeing with me?" He said in disbelief. "Who are you?"_

_I grinned as I smashed the clay to make a flat area. "It was wrong. I forgot that you don't have one."_

_"And the devil is still here. Damn it. And for your information, I do have a dick."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. I wanted to castrate you with a spoon the other day but it was so small I couldn't find it. Oh yeah, cause it was non-existent."_

_"Rose, stop being a bitch." Lissa tried to defend her boyfriend's pride. _

_"Hey! I am not A bitch. I am THE bitch." I joked. _

_Christian nodded, agreeing with me. "World class bitch." he added. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Yeah I remember that." Dimitri said, chuckling. "You wouldn't stop bickering with Christian."

"We still bicker. And I stand by that statement saying that he has a tiny dick. It's there...somewhere." The whole bed shook as Dimitri chuckled once again.

"Remember when Lissa and Christian were on a break and lied to each other about their imaginary dates to some party your classmate was having?"

I laughed at the memory. It was so stupid. Of course I remember.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Dimitri and I were walking towards Lissa's dorm when she was storming towards me. Shit, I think she figured that it was me who mixed up all her shoes together and hid her favorite ones under the bed. _

_On the other side, Christian was storming towards me. Damn it, he cleaned that make up off his face I drew when he was sleeping. I knew I should've used permanent markers. _

_"ROSE!" the both of them screamed in union. _

_They met somewhere in the middle, and stopped in their tracks. Crap, I wished they were still together. They can be all lovey dovey and forget all about killing me cause they'll be too busy having sex in the attic where they would start to rip each other's clothes off and get all butt naked- okay ew. Back to topic. _

_Christian looked at Lissa. Lissa looked at Christian. Dimitri looked at me. I looked at Dimitri. Dimitri and I had the 'this-is-awkward' look. Then I wanted to throw up cause I looked at Dimitri for so long. _

_"Lissa." Christian acknowledged her presence. _

_"Christian." Lissa nodded towards him. _

_"Rose!" I screamed and the trio looked at me. "What? Looks fun. Now you try! DIMITRI!"_

_Dimitri shot me a shut-up look. "Okay, fine. I'll call you by your nickname. Nincompoop!"_

_He shot me a death glare. _

_"What? Do you need me to translate it in Russian?"_

_Suddenly, his shut-up look became shut-the-fuck-up look. _

_"Shutting up."_

_"So...Lissa, are you going with anyone to the party?" Christian asked, genuinely concerned. _

_"Yeah! I am. It's this guy, you don't know him." I stared at her wide eyed because she did not have a date. She's been too busy complaining to me how stupid Christian is. Okay, she listened to me complain how stupid he is. _

_"Oh. What's he like?" Christian asked, interested."_

_"Oh you know, he has...a chin...right below his mouth...and...a neck...in between his shoulders..." she stammered. She's horrible at this. _

_"How about you?" she asked Christian. _

_"Oh. I'm taking this girl..." he looked nervous. _

_"What's she like?" Lissa asked. _

_"Oh...she has umm...hair...right on top of her head...and eyes...two of them...right above the nose..." Wow. He's just as bad as she is. _

_Total. Silence. _

_"Awkward..." I said. _

_"So let me get this straight." I wanted to clarify. "Christian is going out with a girl who is not bald and also not a one eyed Cyclops?"_

_Christian nodded. "And she has a way with words too."_

_"Oh she can talk! Yeah! That narrows it down." I rolled my eyes. _

_"And...Lissa's date has a mouth...and shoulders..." I asked her. _

_She nodded. "He's a good listener too."_

_"Oh! And he has ears...now we know." _

_"Yeah I'm going to go..." Lissa said and left. _

_Christian sighed and drank from a bottle of apple juice. _

_"Where did you get that?" I asked him. _

_"It was outside my room. Why?"_

_"Umm...that's not apple juice..."_

_He sprayed the whole thing out. _

_"I'm just kidding. It's pee."_

_"Very funny Hathaway."_

_"No seriously. It's pee."_

_He shot me a look. _

_"Okay fine. It's just apple tea."_

_"Thank you for telling the truth."_

_"I didn't say it was the truth."_

_"But it isn't pee...right?"_

_I whistled and walked away._

_**END FLASHBACK. **_

I laughed at the memory with Dimitri. "It was really apple tea." I told him.

"Yup. I bet you couldn't even say a word in Russian." He dared me.

"Hey! I can speak Russian." I smacked his arm.

"Say it then."

"Russian." I confidently said. I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"I can speak Japanese too!"

"Rose..."

I said it anyway. "Toyota. Tokyo. GODZILLA!"

Dimitri couldn't stay serious since he ended up laughing in the end, shaking the whole bed.

"It's nice to see you not-so-serious like this." I told him.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"You know, care free, laughing. But I could do without the mini-earthquakes. My ribs still hurt." I explained further.

"Mini-earthquakes?" he questioned.

I gave him the look. "Nyehehehe!" I imitated his laugh and then shook the bed.

"I do not sound like that!" he defended himself.

"Yes you do."

"That laugh makes me sound like a girl."

I shot him a look that said DUH.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Rose, Rose, Rose..." he tsk-ed.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers. Now that took me by surprise. I didn't do anything else. I just let him play with my fingers only to lace them with his later on. I didn't do anything else. Partly because I didn't want to.

"Hey, remember that time we went to play golf?" I laughed at the memory. Of course I remember.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I looked at my watch again. We were all here, Eddie, Adrian, Dipshit, I mean, Dimitri and I. Alberta was waiting by the car with Satan. Or more commonly known as, Stan._

_I got so frustrated from waiting for Lissa and Christian that I dragged Dimitri up there. What? I was on probation which entitled to my own body guard. Okay fine, maybe not a body guard. But more like a 24/7 human surveillance camera. _

_I was about to knock on the door when I heard them. _

_"Lissa, pull my finger."_

_After a few seconds, I heard a high pitched scream. _

_"I said my finger..." Christian said in pain. _

_"Oh." I heard Lissa apologize. _

_Before they started pulling clothes off instead of anatomies, I vigorously knocked on the door. _

_"Will the naked people please step outside the room and head towards the car. If you fail to do so, I have Godzilla out here with me who will fart the door down and drag you out." I screamed into the door. _

_Dimitri looked confused. I pointed to his dirty green shirt. He rolled his eyes. _

_One minute. _

_Two minutes. _

_Three. _

_Four. _

_Five. _

_Six- oh crap this. _

_"Godzilla is about to turn into the Hulk. GET OUT NOW! I swear I will call Adrian up here. He produces stronger farts." I screamed again. _

_The door opened. "Oh look, Rose went through almost six minutes of silence. That has to be a miracle." Christian joked. _

_"You know what would be a miracle? If any left over sperms can help her produce a baby after I cut out your penis with a freaking spoon." I threatened him and walked away only to hear Lissa giggling and curses from Christian about chopping off MY balls instead. _

_Once we got in the car, it took us about three hours to get to the golf course. _

_Soon, we were set up, we were ready to roll. Stan and Alberta were surveilling the area from afar whereas Dimitri stayed close. _

_*Cue theme music and guy with deep voice saying "Time for Hathaway's jokes!"* "Do you know what's the difference between this bucket of balls and Christian?" I asked, holding up the silver bucket. _

_I answered before anyone else told me to shut up. "This bucket has balls. Christian doesn't."_

_I smiled at Christian while he had the I-will-kill-you-literally-KILL-you look. _

_Christian was up first. He took a ball, placed it on the ground and said, "Watch and learn." he wriggles his eyebrows and winked at Lissa. Ew. _

_He had his legs spread out, back straight, and then, he swung the golf club and...then he covered his eyes from the sunlight and looked ahead, trying to spot the ball. _

_Now, who noticed the only thing missing? Yup, it's the BAM! sound you hear when the club hits the ball. _

_I looked down and laughed. "I'm watching and I already learned that Christian is an even bigger idiot than I originally thought he is." _

_The others looked at the ground and laughed. The ball hadn't moved an inch. _

_Christian grumbled and got ready to take another swing._

_After a few holes, Adrian was in the lead. Yup, impossible to believe but he is indeed, leading. _

_Adrian stepped up to take his next shot. He took and deep breath and BAM! he hit the ball hard. _

_After a few seconds, he screamed "BIRDIE!"_

_"I may be an idiot at golf but the was not a birdie." Eddie said. _

_"No, I hit a birdie!" Adrian said gleefully and grinned. Sure enough, there was a dead bird in the ground. _

_"We are never bring you to the bird park. Ever." Eddie added. _

_**END FLASHBACK **_

"Adrian's such an idiot." I said, laughing.

Dimitri nodded in agreement. "I can't argue with that." he chuckled, causing the whole bed to shake again.

"Oh! Remember that time when Paul saw the two bugs having sex?" I tried to trigger the memory from that day in the park.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Hey uncle Dimka! What're they doing?" Paul pointed to two insects, ladybugs to be exact, that were being...intimate. _

_"Um..." Dimitri turned to face me with the 'help!' look on his face. _

_I shrugged my shoulders. I mean, how else are you going to explain sex to a kid? They're playing leap frog? Yeah, that must have been some leap. They're having fun? Hell to the yes. Wait. I got it. They're being the good bugs they are, helping to populate the world. _

_"The ladybug is pushing his friend up the hill." Dimitri finally explained. I almost sprayed my drink laughing. Yeah, I bet it must be a really fun ride for his 'friend'_

_"But where's his friend?" Paul asked. Well, at least he got the 'he' part right. _

_"Umm...under him." Dimitri answered. _

_"I can't see him!" Paul complained. _

_"I don't think you want to see that," I interjected. "Oh look! There's another playground there. Do you want to go?" I changed the subject. Paul nodded vigorously and ran towards the playground. _

_"Thank you." Dimitri breathed out. _

_"You owe me." I reminded him. _

_**END FLASHBACK. **_

"You still owe me." I told him.

"I'm pretending to be engaged to you aren't I?" he raised an eyebrow.

Yeah. Pretend. But what if I don't want to pretend anymore?

I could barely feel my numb hand now that is still laced with his.

He noticed how my attention diverted to our hands. He tried to pull his away, thinking that I didn't want to touch him but I just held on to it tighter. He smiled, raises it up, and kissed the back of my hand.

That made me smile. I wanted to ask him about that kiss. Was it just a way to get me to shut up or did be really want to kiss me?

Suddenly, the door burst open and Dimitri jerked forward.

"ROSE!" Lissa screamed. Dimitri climbed off the bed while she ran to hug ms carefully, making sure she didn't injure me further. I was sure as hell didn't want to stay here longer.

Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Dimitri's mother came rushing in after that.

Paul came rushing in as well. "Hey Aunt Rose! I know how to make you feel better." He announced.

"Want to hear a joke?" He asked.

Oh God. I nodded anyway.

"What are iPads for? iPeriods!" he exclaimed and giggled afterwards.

I shot a death glare towards Christian. "Stop teaching him lame jokes!"

"I didn't teach him that!" he raises his hands in defense.

I looked towards Adrian who had a guilty face.

Before I could scream at him, Paul interrupted me. "Uncle Christian said you have a TLC."

"Tender Loving Care?" I clarified.

He shook his head. "Tiny little cunt."

Eddie almost sprayed out the water he was drinking.

I shot another death glare to Christian.

"What's a cunt?" Paul asked.

"Umm..." The door burst open. Thank. God.

The next person who walked in was a surprise. Alberta came in.

"Alberta?" I thought aloud.

"Yup. I'm the additional guardian they sent over." She smiled. "But I'm not the only one." She added.

She moved aside the let whoever enter the room. If Alberta surprised me, the next guardian gave me a heart attack.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!"

Oh shit. I turned to Dimitri who had the same look as mine.

We. Were. Doomed.

**Alrighty, about next chapter, I need a favor. Since Rose is going to do that dance thing scene thing with Dimitri's grandmother, she needs a song to dance to, much like the movie. Any suggestions?**

**Who can guess who's the mystery guest? **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Helloooo...firstly, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews and alerts and favorites and stuff. They really, really, really made my day!**

**I'm updating unusually early but it's still an update! And this chapter is way longer than the others. This chapter focuses more on R&D's relationship so not so much humor and i'm terribly sorry if the scene where she dances with his grandmother turns out worse than what you expected. It's harder to write than I thought. But, I tried my best!**

**Anyway, most of you actually did guess right. It's JANINE! *cue lightning and thunderstorm* I looked through all the song suggestions and I figured that "U Can't Touch This" from MC Hammer is appropriate. I only heard it on Glee so...yeah. Anywho, enjoy!**

**_"It's a beautiful night, _  
_We're looking for something dumb to do. _  
_Hey baby, _  
_I think I wanna marry you. _**

**_Is it the look in your eyes, _  
_Or is it this dancing juice? _  
_Who cares baby, _  
_I think I wanna marry you. "_**

**_- Bruno Mars, Marry You. (But I heard the Glee version. GLEE FTW!)_**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 16

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!"

Oh shit.

My mother burst through that door. I internally screamed, AHHH!

And with every step she took, my brain was playing that song from Jaws. DUN DUNN DUNN DUNNN DUN DUN DUN DUN AHHHH!

"Why didn't you tell me you got ENGAGED?" she was furious. No wait, furious was an understatement.

"I...well...umm...Heheh" I couldn't think of anything to say. I looked at Dimitri who seemed just as nervous and scared.

My mother pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a frustrated sigh. "Belikov I swear with everyone in this room as my witness, that I will kill you and I mean KILL you if anything were to happen to Rose. I don't care if I go to jail for murder but if you hurt Rose, I will skin you alive, roast you over burning fire, boil you in acid and then I will feed you to the sharks. I don't care if a meteor drops on her head, I will KILL you." She jabbed her finger at Dimitri's chest. Dimitri looked down at my fuming mother, horrified. He gulped loudly and nodded. "I won't let anything else happen to her. I swear on my life." He promised.

She stepped back and faced Olena. "No offense." She said, referring to her many ideas on how to kill her only son.

"None taken." She smiled.

"So that's where Rose gets it." Christian said, referring to my mother's outburst. I rolled my eyes.

"Why isn't there a ring on her finger?" Oh crap!

"I'm getting it engraved. It's not ready yet. And it's back in the US." He explained, saving our butts.

Janine turned to me and said, "As long as you're happy, I'm fine. But I just want you to be sure."

"I'm fine mom. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's fine." She assured me.

"Oh and by the way, you're going to be the one telling Abe." She added. Crap, I forgot about that too.

~IGIH~

After a few days, I was out of the hospital, as healthy as a horse. It's so awesome to have a best friend who can heal all your cracked ribs and bruises. I wasn't going to let Adrian heal me yet. He may rock at healing plants but he sucks at any other living thing that doesn't have leaves. I don't want to end up dead like that fish he tried to heal. Poor fish. Stupid Adrian.

True to his word, Dimitri took good care of me, even though I can take care of myself. Part of it may be because he was terrified of my mother. Of all people and vampires, it's my mother that makes him feeling like peeing in his pants.

Viktoria was temporarily sleeping in Paul's room since Alberta and Janine took hers.

Viktoria would come down every morning, complaining about how Paul talks in his sleep sometimes. Paul would throw something at her in return and his younger sister would giggle.

We were back to sitting on the couch one day, watching tv when Karolina walked up to Dimitri and I, obviously trying to hold her laughter, with a little Paul behind her.

"Dimka, Paul has a question for you."

Dimitri sat up. "What's up, buddy?"

"What's a hooker?" I almost choked on the water I was drinking. I turned to face Karolina. She grinned.

"What did you say?" Dimitri asked him to clarify.

"What's a hooker?" Paul asked oh so innocently.

"Where'd you hear that?" he asked.

"I was reading one of your books and I saw the word hooker. What's that?" He explained and asked again.

"Umm...that's for adults so you can't know." Dimitri was struggling. It was so amusing.

"But you said I was an adult!"

"I said you eat like an adult when you eat all your vegetables. And in the toilet, you're all grown up but this isn't for you."

"But I want to know what's a hooker!" he whined.

"But...but...Karo, he's your son. You tell him!" he told his sister.

"Oh no. Your book, your nephew, your problem. Tell him!" she placed a hand on her hip.

"Are you serious?"

"Tell him!" she repeated.

He sighed. "Alright Paul." he faced his nephew. "You want to know what a hooker is?"

"Yeah!" Paul nodded his head.

"A hooker is Captain Hook's girlfriend."

I looked at Karolina and we burst out laughing.

"Then what's horny?" Paul asked.

That did it. Karolina and I laughed even harder, if it was possible.

Dimitri grumbled and smacked his palm on his face. Paul is my new best friend.

Of course, since now I realized how funny this is, I would catch Dimitri lying on the bed, reading a western novel when I would call Paul and whisper something in his ear.

Paul would look confused and he would run up to uncle dearest and ask "What's a virgin?"

In return, I would hear Dimitri scream "ROSE!"

So damn funny. I have now learned to sensor all dirty meanings.

Hooker: Captain Hook's girlfriend

Horny: An animal with horns

Virgin: An airline

And my personal favorite,

Stripper: People who always uses shirts with stripes who would prefer to call themselves entertainers.

Meanings are courtesy of Dimitri Belikov.

~IGIH~

I was out in the woods one day, going for a jog when I heard Dimitri's grandmother chanting something.

I walked towards the area to see her in this brown robe-like thing and she was dancing around a fire. She was chanting something in Russian so I couldn't understand. I was about to walk away when I stepped on a twig that snapped, causing Yeva to stop whatever she was doing and notice my presence.

"Oh come here, Rose." she motioned me towards her.

"Oh, well alright." I walked towards her.

"I'm just thanking the Gods for bringing you into Dimka's life. I can see that he'll have a happy future with you. Well, better get married to you than to Tanya." She said, laughing.

"Oh...Kay..."

"Join me!" she urged.

I shook my head. "No, I can't. I don't even speak Russian so I'm just going to go..." I started to walk away but she pulled mr back.

"It's okay. Just dance around the fire." she urged. Well I'm afraid to say no. This is the first time I've seen her...well like this. She's usually all quiet and mysterious and shit scary.

"Umm...okay...what am I suppose to do?" I asked, unsure.

"Just dance to the rhythm."

WHAT RHYTHM? I wanted to scream. We're in the middle of the woods and last I checked, no one installed speakers here.

Although it would be really cool to have surround sound, maybe a flat screen TV too. A nice couch, OH! a popcorn making machine! Even better, ENDLESS SUPPLY OF DONUTS. Of course, with a microwave oven. I mean, I wouldn't want to eat stone cold donuts. I mean, come on. One bite and DING! My tooth'll drop out. Maybe I can use stone donuts to hit Strigoi! Imagine how it would piss them off! It's like "BE GONE STRIGOI!" and then you'll just throw a donut in their face. It'll piss them off even more if you scream "OPEN!" and throw it in their mouth. Hahahahaha...I think the medication is kicking in now. What am I supposed to do? Oh yeah, dance.

You know when a song you just heard can be stuck in your head? On loop? Yeah, it's happening now.

Worse thing is, the song stuck in my head ain't exactly a song you want to dance to. It isn't convenient like "Sway" and you can just do the salsa or something like that. Swing a little here and a little there and scream "SWAY!" Oh no.

But since no one's here...

**DPOV**

I was running in the woods when I heard someone singing. I was interested so I walked closer to the source...and saw Rose.

Oh my God. This is good! Where's my phone? Oh yeah, back at home. Damn...

She was randomly dancing while singing.

"So wave your hands in the air

Bust a few moves

Run your fingers through your hair"

She started waving her hands in the air and then shaking her butt and of course, running her fingers through her hair.

"This is it, for a winner

Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner

Move, slide your rump

Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump"

She started shaking her booty in all sorts of directions. I tried to hold in my laughter.

It was like "BUMP" shake "BUMP" shake "BUMP" shake. Oh yeah. Like that's going to make her loose weight.

"Yeah!

You can't touch this

Look, man

You can't touch this"

She started shaking everything and pointed to various female body parts.

"You can't touch this!" Points to boobs.

"You can't touch this!" Points to butt.

Shakes buttocks.

I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing.

**RPOV**

I stopped in my tracks when I heard a low chuckle from behind me. Oh heck the low, it was loud. I turned around to see Dimitri holding his stomach, laughing, almost falling on the ground.

"I thought I'd never live to see the day when the Rosemarie Hathaway actually shows how crazy she is in public!" he exclaimed, gasping for air from laughing.

"Hey! We are not in public! There's no one here!" I screamed back.

"That's the only flaw." he screamed back.

I rolled my eyes at him. I decided to jog back to the house to have a nice long bath.

When I was back, I went to Dimitri's bathroom and stood under the nice hot water for a good few minutes. It was nice and warm and it relaxed my whole body.

After an hour or so, I stepped out of the shower only to realize that I once again, forgot my towel and my clothes.

I sighed and opened the door. Once I walked out, I slammed into Dimitri. Naked. Oh and I'm not talking about myself. Yeap, he was naked too.

I slammed into him screaming "WHAT THE FU- OH GOD, YOU'RE NAKED. EW! GIVE ME THAT TOWEL! OH GOD!"

He, on the other hand, was screaming in Russian. The only words I picked up were "OH MY GOD!", "NAKED!", "BOOBIES" and "TAKE IT!"

I scrambled to snatch the towel away from his grasp and covered myself. He hand a hand to cover his eyes and his...thing.

"Oh my God, my eyes, my holy eyes...you were naked, oh my- ewwww." I mummered.

"What the hell were you doing naked?" he questioned.

"Me? What about you? What the hell were YOU doing naked?" I questioned him back.

"I was about to go get a shower!" he answered.

"Who takes off their clothes OUTSIDE?" I screamed.

"I do! Now move it, I need to go scrub all your nakedness off me." I moved and he dashed into the bathroom.

I took out an old shirt from the academy and a pair of loose pants. Dimitri. Naked. Eugh. I shivered. I probably have to take another bath. Or scrub my brain from that unholy image. Although, it was kind of big if I were to compare it to- what the fuck am I doing? I have to go cleanse myself. Now.

I grabbed a sweater and walked out of the house into the open field not too far away. I fidgeted with my phone. That is, until I heard a KAWK! In TV, all birds go tweet! Yeah, this ain't no tweety bird or a yellow canary. This is a hawk. A freakishly huge one. That goes KAWK!

It started to swoop down and I covered my head in self defense. Thing is, I forgot I was holding my phone.

It grabbed my phone with it's claws and flew away. I screamed after it. "Come on! I won that phone from a bet with Adrian!"

It KAWKED again and dropped my phone. In a the neighbors pool. What. The. Fuck.

"Oh COME ON! Why don't you take their damn dog! At least it can swim!"

That was a huge mistake. The thing came back. It was like Stan but with wings. It's a Satan bird.

I came towards me, it's claws looking sharp. I had and arm cover my face as it got nearer, squeezed my eyes shut, took and deep breath and braced myself for the pain...that never happened.

I opened by eyes to see Dimitri taking the hit and then shooing the bird away. He said a few curse words under his breath as he turned to face me. He was still shirtless but that wasn't what caught my eye. No, he was wearing pants. It wasn't his dick, don't get ahead of me people. I said shirtless. Not butt naked. Although I wouldn't mind butt naked now- what? I am female. I have hormones.

His arm was bleeding after he took the attack from that flying thing. "You're bleeding." Well yeah, what are you, stoopid? Duh, of course he's bleeding. He took that thing for you, damn it!

"Well, yes Rose. That's what happens if a hawk attacks you with sharp claws." He said, looking me in the eye.

I dragged his good arm. "Come on, let's clean it up before you get infected."

He gave me the look that said 'you know that's not possible'. I rolled my eyes at him and dragged him back to his room anyway.

"Sit." I ordered.

"Rose, I do-" I cut him off.

"I said sit!" I pointed towards the bed.

"Yes Ma'am." he sat.

I walked into the bathroom to get a gauze, a small, wet towel, some medication and walked back out.

I sat on the bed and inspected his arm. I'm no doctor but I've gotten my fair share of cuts.

I started to clean the wounds when I noticed more bruises on his chest and back. Some were already healing but others were still bleeding.

"Why didn't you clean your wounds after the attack at your academy?" I asked, not looking up.

He was silent for a moment. "Because I was with you every second."

Now I was silent. "Well, I did leave a few times." he admitted. "I had to pee. Really badly."

I chuckled. I cleaned his fresh wound and applied the medication. I gently rubbed the sides, careful not to put too much pressure on the wound. Then, I moved on to the inside of the wound. He winced a little and I stopped. I looked up at him as he shook his head, an indication for me to just keep going. I went on.

I went from bruise to bruise on his back, carefully rubbing the sides. He seemed to relax after a while.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"For everything. Pretending. Saving me from the Strigoi and that stupid devil of a bird..."

"Hey," he turned around, cupping my face. "It's fine." He gave me a small smile and turned back.

I moved on to the bruises on his chest. Don't look at the abs, don't look at the very nice abs, I SAID DON'T LOOK! I chanted to myself.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri noticed.

"DON'T LOOK!" I screamed.

He looked puzzled.

Whoops, no internal filter.

"Whoops, no internal filter." Once I realized I said that, I covered my mouth to shut myself up. Dimitri chuckled.

"I just need my phone back, that's all."

"We'll go get you a new one tomorrow." he promised.

"But we have to stay home and guard Lissa. She has to stay home for at least another week because the Strigoi already know she's here and-"

He silenced me by placing his hand on my mouth.

"That's what Alberta and Janine are here for." He reminded me. Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

He smiled and I went to the last bruise, the one right below his eye, when a Strigoi punched his face the other day.

"It's already healing." I informed him.

He simply nodded but never took his eyes off of mine and his hand on my lap.

Once I was done, I walked back to the bathroom to rinse the blood off of the towel. I heard Dimitri's footsteps from behind me.

I turned on the tap and started to rinse it as be just stood there, behind me.

I turned off the tap when I was done only to feel his arms around my waist, pulling my back agains his.

"What are you-"

"Shh. Just shut up for a while." He whispered as he rested his head on my shoulder. I could feel his breath warm on my skin as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. It felt nice so I simply wrapped my own arms around his.

He jerked away in surprise when he heard a knock on the door. "Rose?" I heard Lissa call.

Honestly, I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I whispered to Dimitri, "Tell her I'm asleep and I'll talk to her tomorrow."

He nodded, put on a random shirt and went outside as I crawled on the bed.

DPOV

I saw her crawl onto the bed as I closed the door. Maybe she was regretting that I hugged her. Argh, stupid move, Belikov!

I wanted to slam my forehead against the wall until I bleed.

"Lissa." I acknowledged her presence.

Before she could ask for Rose, I answered her, "Rose isn't feeling very well so she's just going to bed."

Lissa looked worried. "Is she sick? Maybe I can heal her..."

I raised my hand to stop her. "She's just feeling a little blue. No need to worry about anything." I assured her.

She smiled at me. "Thanks." She started to walk away when I stopped her.

"Lissa, can I talk to you about something?"

She turned around. "Sure."

"Not here. In the kitchen?" I asked. She nodded and we walked to the empty kitchen table.

I waited for her to sit down before I sat down myself.

I took in a deep breath. "It's about Rose. And this whole...getting married thing."

"You're backing out aren't you?" she assumed.

"No, no. That's not it. The opposite actually...I umm...I really want to marry Rose. Not pretend and get divorced soon after. I don't want to pretend to be her fiancé. I want to go get a ring, get down on one knee, tell her that she's amazing and...and I want to really propose to her. I want to hug her and spin her around if she says yes. I want to really see her walk down that isle and I want to hear her say I do. I want to see her in that elegant white wedding dress. I want to grow old with her. I don't care if I can't have kids with her since we're both Dhampirs and I don't care that i'm putting my job on the line here. I don't give a shit about anything else. I love her, Lissa. I really do." I finally admitted.

Lissa doesn't seem one bit surprised. "I know, Dimitri. I've just been waiting for you to say it."

"I'm just going to you, asking you if you're okay with it. I mean, we are your guardians after all. I would have to resign, maybe switch with Eddie so that I can protect Christian and still be with Rose all the time but I was just wondering if you're going to be okay with it."

She smiled widely. "Oh I'm more than okay. I'm bursting with happiness. When are you going to tell her you love her?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've tried. But either the words won't come out or we'll get interrupted."

When am I going to tell her I love her? Because I really, really, really do. Never once I thought that I would fall in love with Rosemarie Hathaway, out of all people but, life's full of surprises isn't it?

**Next chapter is coming really really soon! I'm halfway done with it. So, what do you think? REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! Sorry this took so long! Hahaha.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I've been too busy to reply them. I really, really want to though! December's a pretty hectic month. With Christmas coming and birthdays, including mine and my little sisters! Heheheh.**

**The first part's a little boring but it gets interesting in the second part.**

**Anyway, I have something important later at the bottom so, go read that! Hahaha.**

Chapter 17

Dimitri and I were in the car, listening to some 80's love song. Talk about awkward. It was an hour ride to a small mall nearby and it felt so weird. Especially after the whole drama yesterday.

Before I knew it, we reached the mall. Dimitri thankfully found a parking space really close to the mall. We stepped out and walked into the mall in awkward silence.

Dimitri led me through a few shops and stopped. I faced him.

"Why did we stop in front of a lingerie shop?" I questioned him.

He looked nervous. "Oh God, you're not making me buy something-"

"No!" He raised his hands in self-defense. I let out a sigh of relief. Cause that would be just...weird. "It's just that the shop used to be right here...but not it has been replaced with...that." He had a hand at the back of his neck. His innocence was adorable. Wait, what am I saying?

He ushered me to the mall directory instead to look for that shop. The mall directory was colour coded, showed every shop on every level and a huge red dot saying 'YOU ARE HERE'. He scanned it quickly and frowned. "It's not here." He said.

"Maybe we should ask someone..." I suggested. He nodded and walked into a shop. There was an Indian man, with cropped black hair, who seemed to be about thirty.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked aloud when he spotted us. He had a slight Indian accent.

Dimitri laughed and went to shake his hand. I stood awkwardly beside him.

"Dimitri Belikov, it's really you!" he laughed and went around the counter to give him a hug.

"It's been too long." Dimitri stated and he agreed.

"And who is this?" He asked, realizing Dimitri and turning to face me.

"Oh yeah. Umm...Rose, this is my long time friend, Peter." I gave him a weird look.

"My mother was English. She moved to India when she met my father. Thus this Indian accent and the English name." Peter explained.

"Ohhh..." I smiled at him.

Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist. "Pete, this is my Rose." Dimitri introduced. "I mean, Rose, my wife. I mean, my future wife. My fiancé." He stuttered out.

I down right laughed at him.

Peter wriggles his eyebrows. "You got him good, don't you?" He winked and I chuckled.

"I think I like her. Answer me this. Explain imbecile." He asked me.

I thought for a moment. "In two words?" I clarified.

"Sure." He folded his arms.

"Dimitri Belikov." I answered simply.

Peter laughed. "Now I know I like her. Anyway, what do you need, Dimka?" He asked.

"Well, do you know anywhere that sells phones and stuff?"

Peter's facial expression changed. "Oh no you didn't."

"What?" Dimitri looked confused.

"Look at me. Do I look like a directory?" He seemed furious.

"Well...I...uhh..." Dimitri stuttered.

"I am NOT a directory! You see this dot?" He pointed to the red dot on his forehead. "You see this dot? This does not say 'YOU ARE HERE'!"

Dimitri was stunned. And then...Peter burst out laughing.

"I'm just joking. I do that to everyone who ask for directions." He explained.

Dimitri breathed out a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that, man!" He scolded his friend, laughing.

"But it was funny huh?"

"Well...yeah. That I'll admit." Their laughter died down and Peter gave us directions to a new shop that sells phones. We waved him goodbye and made our way there.

The shop wallpaper was apple green, displaying different phones, categorized by it's brand and which ones were on sale.

I looked around until I spotted the iPhone. Since my last phone was an iPhone, it's just easier to get the same one since all my data is saved in the computer anyway. Thank God it's saved in there. All the important stuff. Apple is a genius!

I spoke to the salesman who walked me to the counter. He told me to wait for a moment while he went inside to get a new box containing my new phone.

When he came back, I was about to pass him my credit card when Dimitri slapped my hand and handed him his. I gave him a look saying what-the-fuck-are-you-doing?

He simply gave me a smile that said, yes-I-am-still-in-the-right-mind.

I shrugged and took my phone as he took his card back.

We walked outside the shop when we bumped into Tasha. Dimitri's eyes instantly lit up and walked towards her.

"Tasha!" He called out. Of course. Tasha. I sighed and caught up with them.

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked, seeming truly interested.

"I just finished a class with some kids." She replied. And she loves kids. Dimitri wants kids. She can give him kids. Oh how perfect.

"Oh a Karate class?" Dimitri wanted to clarify.

No, a class where she teaches humans all about our races and how to burn Strigoi.

"Yeah, a Karate class." She answered, smiling, while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like her, it's just that...well, I don't know, she's a better candidate to be his wife then me...which makes me not like her.

I stayed there, listening to the two of them conversing about random stuff.

I was so bored that I went into Lissa's head. She was trying on an elegant green dress that matches here eyes. That's the dress she's going to wear on the Queen's birthday party thing, I don't know, there's food so I go.

Christian was staring at her in awe. Oh crap. I know that look. That's the we're-gonna-have-sex-later look. Note to self: Stay out of Lissa's head.

Viktoria happened to walk past and she let out a low whistle. "Lissa, you look wonderful in that dress."

"Thank you." She grinned.

"I think it's like you were born for that dress!" She complimented.

"Me too!" They whipped their head to face Christian.

"Oh no, I mean, she was born for that dress. I was born a boy. I was referring to agreeing with Viktoria. I mean, you know...never mind." He stammered as Lissa giggled.

"Rose!" Dimitri shook me out of Lissa's head.

"What, what? What happened? Who died?"

"Oh, Mad-Eye Moody." Tasha replied.

"Excuse me?" I faced her, feeling furious. Did she just call me mad eyed and moody? Ohhh she's dead now.

"Oh, you asked who died and we were talking about the recent Harry Potter movie and Mad-eye Moody died." She calmly replied.

"Ohhh...Wait he dies? Damnit, don't tell me, I haven't watched it yet."

"Didn't you read the book?" She asked. I snorted.

"Do I look like someone who reads books?" I pointed to my face.

Dimitri laughed. "Shut up stupid cowboy. You read Western Novels."

"So?"

"I know you secretly want to buy a Woody costume and pretend to be a cowboy, riding horses and going for shootouts and all that." I raised an eyebrow but failed miserable.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

He looked at his watch. "I think we better leave. Goodbye Tasha." He gave her a sweet smile.

She waved us goodbye as we walked towards the car.

"Thanks… for the phone." I mumbled once we were in the car.

"I mean, I'm perfectly capable of purchasing my own phone and you didn't really have to buy it for me but-" Dimitri placed his hand on mine, effectively cutting me off.

"Rose! It's fine." He flashed me a smile before placing his hand back on the steering wheel and pumping the gas, causing the car to start moving.

It wad a quiet ride back to the house...that is, until Dimitri started singing to one of his favorite songs.

Oh my God, kill me now. He started singing to the radio, which was playing 'I've Had The Time Of My Life '.

I wanted to slam my face on the dashboard. Repeatedly. It's bad enough he didn't let me touch the dial saying that my touch was bad luck and the thing might explode in our faces.

"You know, your mum did say that your singing was pretty good." I confessed to him.

He faced me with an eyebrow raised. "What do you think?"

I folded my arms. "I think she was tone deaf at that point of time."

He laughed and shook his head. He finished singing his stupid song and the rest of the journey was pretty quiet.

By the time we reached home, we were sleepy, we were tired, we needed a bath and it was raining heavily. It was a freaking thunderstorm.

The two of us headed up to bed without another word to the others and fought over the bathroom.

"I want to go first!" I screamed, pushing him.

"No way, my bathroom. Now go!" He pushed me back.

I picked up a random object from the table and screamed, "I have this thing and I have no idea how to use it! What the hell is this thing anyway?" It looks like some freaky bug with an open mouth.

Dimitri saw the object and laughed. "Rose, that's a stapler."

"Oh. I have a bug and I'm not afraid to staple with it!"

"Don't be like a child, Rose. Now go!" He argued.

"That's okay, we can go in together." I suggested.

"Oh God NO!" He screamed, backing out.

Success! I screamed a "WHOO HOO!" and ran into the bathroom first.

I took a nice, long bath that relaxed my body. The other reason why I took so long was because I just wanted to annoy Dimitri.

After soaking myself in that hot bath, I got dressed in shorts and in an old shirt and slowly walked out of the bathroom.

Dimitri was lying on the bed, waiting for me to get out.

"Rose, I know you're doing it on purpose. Hurry up." He said without looking.

I rolled my eyes. Smart-ass.

He walked past me to get into the bathroom when I stopped him. "Hey, a fly. Don't move." I said as I grabbed one of his novels on the table and smacked the top of his head.

He gave me a death glare. "It wasn't on my head, was it?"

I grinned. "Nope."

He groaned and mumbled, "What am I going to do with you?" as he entered the bathroom.

In doubt, quote Garfield. "Love me, feed me, never leave me." I said as I laid on the bed.

I could here Dimitri chuckle from behind the door. "Did you have to quote, out of all the people in the world, a fat orange can who loves lasagna?"

"Hey! He's not fat, he's fluffy." I scolded him. I could here him laugh again.

After what seems to be an hour, Dimitri walked out while wearing a plain white shirt, with water still dripping from his hair. To be honest, it looked sort of sexy.

Suddenly, my brain pictured him walking slow motion out of the bathroom and the background music going 'BOOM BOOM BOOM' With every slow step he took as he-

"Rose!" He called my name.

"What? I was just thinking." I covered myself.

"Hey, if you use too much power from that tiny brain of yours, it might explode." He grinned.

I laughed as he picked up his western novel only to drop a card that he used as a bookmark. He looked at it and laughed.

"I had a teacher who used to give us cards with motivational quotes on them." He smiled, remembering the time.

He cleared his throat. "Ahem." He took a deep breath and in a funny accent, he said, "Young grasshopper, when a door closes in your face-"

I cut him off by saying, "Knock the fucking door down."

He chuckled but continued anyway, "Another one opens."

"Or you could just blast the whole wall down. That's a better option." I mumbled. Dimitri seemed to have heard me and laughed.

Dimitri's eyes flickered to a picture on the table. "Hey, that was the first time you and Adrian met Tasha."

I laughed at the memory. "Yeah, remember what I said when you asked us how was she?"

He laughed as well. "She's a keeper. Just keep 'er somewhere else." He quoted in a high-pitched voice.

I smacked his arm. "I don't sound like that! It's completely off. I mean, there's only one way of knowing if I sound like that."

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The Strigoi would laugh at me."

"What?"

"Imagine death coming straight at you with a freaking high pitched squeaky voice. Like Tinkerbelle or something. It would totally throw the whole 'death' appearance off."

He laughed. "Rose, I've watched the movie a million times with Paul. Tinkerbelle doesn't have a voice."

"Whatever Peter Pan, you know what I'm talking about." I cleared my throat and spoke in a high-pitched voice, "I'm going to kill you." and then held the stake with my pouter finger and my thumb like a fairy wand.

Dimitri down right laughed at my expression. "I think Santa Clause would scare them more than that."

I laughed at the thought. Death coming in a Santa costume complete with the beard and the belly saying "Ho Ho Ho! Now DIE!" and driving a stake into a Strigoi's heart.

I think even the Strigoi would be too busy laughing.

Once we settled down, lying in our respective sleeping areas, it started to rain truck-sized raindrops.

Soon, I could see flashes of light every once and a whole from the lightning. The thunderstorm was getting worse and it was freezing.

I swore I could hear Dimitri's teeth chattering, no matter how big and tough he claims he is. It's freezing and... he's on the cold floor. While I am up here, snuggled in a nice warm blanket. His blanket. Damn it.

I sighed and called his name. "Dimitri."

No answer.

"Psst! Dimitri!"

Still no answer.

"Wake up you nincompoop!"

Silence.

"Hey Moron!"

Oh great. He's snoring.

"Wake up already!"

Still snoring.

"Stupid, idiotic, nimrod, brainless goon."

Suddenly, he stirred.

"I had a dream." He said. Oh now he wakes up.

"You were insulting me. Repeatedly." He continued.

"I always insult you."

I could here a soft chuckle. "In this dream, you were actually good."

I rolled my eyes. "Come up here before I change my mind."

"No. I'm fine here." He argued.

"Don't lie to me Belikov. I can hear your teeth chattering."

"No."

"Admit it, you're cold."

"I am not."

And the bickering continues. Talk about tough love.

"Fine. Don't come up here then." He's so going to come up here.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One.

I felt the bed move. I secretly grinned.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." I heard him mumble through the pillow.

My smile grew wider. I felt him tug on the blanket and the bed shaking slightly. He was still cold.

I sighed and turned around to face him. I reluctantly wrapped and arm around him and pulled him close. Hey, body warmth right?

He snuggled closer to me and I felt him chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"Isn't it ironic?" He questioned.

"Huh?"

"Before this, you won't even touch me. Unless you're hurting me..." he commented.

"And now I'm hugging you to keep you warm." I finished for him. I laughed as well. Truly ironic.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

I gave a nod in reply, knowing that he could feel me. I heard his breathing slowed till it acted as a soft lullaby as I fell asleep.

When I woke up, our positions were slightly different. My arm was no longer around his. Instead, it was I who was snuggled against him. He had an arm draped around my waist. My arms were tucked in against his chest. He was still asleep.

Wait a minute. I can't be in this position. He can't be in this position either. Unless...he was awake a few minutes before.

Nah, it can't be. I moved slightly, trying to wriggle my way out but he mumbled something incoherent, which sounded something like "Roza" and pulled me closer.

Okay, too close. Too tight.

"Dimitri, wake up."

He's still snoring.

"Wake up!"

Nothing.

I grumbled and slapped his face lightly repeatedly. "Wake up!"

That did it. He released me to stretch his arms and legs. Sweet, sweet freedom.

I sat up and so did he.

"Hey, what's Rosa?"

He laughed. "Roza."

I shot him a look. "That's what I said!"

"No, you said RoSA. It's RoZA."

I waved my hand. "Meh, poh-tae-toh, poh-tah-toh."

He laughed. "Where'd you here that?"

"You said it in your sleep."

He seemed surprised. "Ahh...well, more the reason not to tell you." He grinned and get out of bed, walking towards the bathroom.

"Come on! Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"Come on!"

"No way."

"Ughhh" I grumbled. He laughed but before he closed the door, he paused. I heard him let out a deep breath and said, in a soft voice, "It's your name. In Russian. Roza."

What? He said my name in his sleep?

**Alright, I know Christmas is coming in a few days so Merry Christmas! To those who celebrate Christmas.**

**And if I don't update before New Years, Happy New Year! It's time to start fresh and actually start to follow those new years resolutions. I know I screwed mine halfway this year. Hahah. It's a new year so let's start a new, forget all those past mistakes and everything and just, well, start a new. **

**I've written a one shot called "The Other Side Of Down" so please go check it out! Here's the link, (Exclude the spaces) http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6559971 / 1 / The_Other_Side_Of_Down**

**Thank you!**

**I don't know when i'll be able to update though. But I swear I won't suddenly go MIA again! My little sister's birthday is coming up next week and the day after that is my 16th birthday! **

**So, once again, Thank you, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. And Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed your Christmas! Or any other tradition you celebrate! New Year's coming!**

**This chapter is slightly longer than the rest with a twist at the bottom. *grins***

**And thank you so much for all your alerts and reviews! I had an awesome time reading each and every one. THANK YOU. *throws everyone virtual cookies***

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please don't hunt me down and kill me at the end. **

**And the link for the *cough*RING*cough* is in my profile.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

Chapter 18

_**DPOV**_

Christmas was finally coming. I dragged Rose around town to go Christmas shopping. Now, I know what you're thinking. No, I am not gay. Yes, I know usually the females are the ones dragging everyone else but Rose was just wouldn't get up from bed. So I poured cold water in her face and dragged her out. In my defense, when I asked Christian for water of room temperature, I didn't know he would give me ice-cold water instead. Okay, maybe I did. But could you blame me?

It was a few days before Christmas and Paul has been begging me to get him some new video game. I don't know, some probably violent game. On the bright side, it will give him practice for his future education in killing Strigoi so I'm not a bad uncle. Or maybe I should get him a dictionary and a thesaurus.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, Uncle Dimka." He called. "Can I ask you a question?"

I eyed him curiously. "What kind of question..."

"It's for school. We're supposed to pick a word and find other words that have the same meaning." He explained. Well, that seems safe enough.

"Okay, sure. What's the word?" I asked.

"Rooster." What?

"Why'd you pick that?"

"I don't know. It was the first thing that came to mind. Now, could you give me other words for rooster?"

I thought about it for a while. "Do you have Capon?"

He nodded.

"Banty?"

He nodded again.

"Chicken?"

"Of course, Uncle Dimka. I'm not an idiot."

"Oh. Well, right. Yeah. Umm, do you have...uhh, chick?"

He whined. "I need one more word, please! Uncle Christian, Adrian and Eddie won't tell me!"

Oh God. Now I know what word he's looking for. And why they won't tell him. "Well Paul, you can have other words too...like umm..."

I thought for a moment. Shit, shit, shit! The other words I know are even worse. I can't tell him those! It's worse than the word he's looking for.

"Uncle Dimka!" He whined again. "Please, please, please!" He repeated. Over and over and over and over and ov-

Rose came in at that time. "Oh for the love of- IT'S COCK."

From somewhere behind us, the trio burst out laughing, screaming out stuff like, "SHE SAID IT! YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!" gasping for air.

Paul giggled. "I thought that meant-"

"Okay! Who's hungry?" I jumped up, effectively cutting Paul off, rushing to the kitchen when Paul tugged on my shirt.

"Uncle Christian said that there are two more words."

I groaned. I was going to KILL Christian, Adrian and Eddie. "Alright, I'll tell you the other words but you can not tell your mother I told them to you. Tell her those three told you." I pointed to the idiots who were laughing like hyenas on crack.

"The words are cockalorum and cockerel."

Paul giggled once more and the three musketeers laughed even harder. Seriously, how can they be so amused by the word cock?

Rose, being my savior, stepped in and smacked all three of them on the back of their heads. "If the three of you don't stop laughing, I'll stuff YOUR cocks into each others mouths." I grinned. That's my Rose. Wait, what did she say? Stuff cocks in, oh God, Eww, I did not need a visual of that. With Christian bending down with Adrian and Eddie to-, OKAY, I'M HUNGRY!

Viktoria just had to walk in, happen to see Paul's work and questioned it. Paul simply replied, "Uncle Dimka told me."

"PAUL!" Come on! He was my buddy! The dynamic Belikov male duo!

"But Uncle Dimka, you said not to tell mama. Not her." Oh God. I know that look on Viktoria's face. In a flash, she ran towards the stairs, screaming "KARO!"

I slammed my head on the table. Repeatedly.

_**End flashback. **_

I thought of getting little Zoya a Teddy bear as well. Maybe from that build-a-bear workshop Karo's been talking about.

I haven't exactly figured out what to give the others yet. Especially Viktoria for ratting me out. Not to mention the three idiots living in the same house, with the exception of Rose, of course.

Thus, here I am now, just the two of us, Rose and I, doing our last minute Christmas shopping. We walked past the jewelry shop and grinned. I don't have to worry about Rose's gift anymore. I've got the perfect gift from that very shop.

_**Flashback **_

"Lissa, I need your help." I paced around the room, panicking. How was I going to do it? Be all cheesy and go under the mistletoe or maybe just do it casually, surprisingly.

I am so screwed.

"What is it, Dimitri?" She asked politely.

"-" I blurted out quickly. I'm supposed to be the calm, cool and collected guy, what the hell happened?

"Dimitri! Relax, breathe...Deep, slow breaths."

In...out...in...out...

"I want to propose to Rose. Properly this Christmas. And tell her that I love her. It has to be perfect but it's next week and I still don't have a ring and I still have no idea what to do, I mean, should I take her out or cook for her? Should she be there when I cook for her? Oh my God, what if I accidentally burn her hair? Or what if I accidentally sprayed ketchup all over her face? Am I even going to need ketchup?"

"DIMITRI!" Lissa screamed. She placed a hand on my arm and rubbed my back. "Relax. Breathe. We can go to the mall now to get a ring, if you want."

In...out...in...ou- wait, I forgot to answer. In...out...shakes head- WAIT WRONG GESTURE. Nod, in, out...

I am so whipped. I guess it's a good thing that I love her so much.

Lissa and I arrived to the mall quickly and walked to the jewelry store. Come on people, of course we walked, what else are we going to do? Be in the Christmas spirit and freeze the whole place so we can skate there? Oh! There's an idea...proposal on ice...wait a minute, what if I drop the ring and it just goes PSHEW! and gets lost?

"Is it here?" Lissa interrupted my train of thought as she pointed to the right shop. I nodded and gestured her there.

Once we reached inside, an American girl named Jessica approached us, a wide smile plastered across her face.

"Hi, we're looking for a ring." Lissa informed her and smiled.

"Oh you too are getting married? Congrat-"

"No, no, no." I cut her off as Lissa continued, "I'm already engaged."

"Oh, so a wedding ring, okay!" Oh man, this girl is...wow.

"No, we're getting a ring for someone else." Lissa told her.

"Oh, does that mean you're still available?" She faced me. Oh for the love of-

"I'll take it from here, Jessica." A woman emerged from behind her and told her to entertain another couple that just entered.

"I'm sorry about her. She's new here." The woman named Klara explained to us. Nametags are so useful.

"So, what can I get you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"We're looking for an engagement ring." Lissa informed her.

"Nothing too fancy, something simple but not too simple...nothing with big stones on it. Somehow, it doesn't fit Rose..." I told her and she nodded her head.

"I may have a few rings for you." She gestured us to the other side of the store and started placing all the potential rings on the table.

We spent an hour and a half at the shop, still looking for the perfect ring. None of the rings seemed right. I was about to give up when I saw it. The perfect ring. It was a normal plain silver band that has little diamonds within it. It's different. It's plain, simple, perfect.

_**End Flashback. **_

That same ring is still in its black velvet box, in my pocket. It suddenly weighed a hundred tons heavier whenever Rose is around.

We walked around a few stalls, window-shopping, passing by baby shops to see what we should get for the baby. Rose gave comments like, "Aw, that's cute. Mommy's little monster. They should have one that says 'My uncle's an idiot'." I would give a sarcastic laugh and continue walking.

By the end of the day, we would have had Christmas presents for everyone. Loaded them up in the car and drove home.

When we reached home, we collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. But guess what? I didn't sleep on the floor.

When I woke up, my arms were wrapped around Rose, her body close to mine. I grinned. I propped myself up, careful not to wake her, and got a good look at her face. She was still in deep sleep. I could tell from he even breathing. Well, that and the fact that she just stopped snoring like five minutes ago. Seriously, you'd think there's a machine stuck in her throat.

I brushed the hair out of her face and couldn't resist giving her a small peck on her cheek. She stirred a little as I went back down, arms still around her, and pretended to be asleep.

I felt her stretching against me, her muscles rubbing against mine. I need a cold shower. Now.

As I was about to 'wake up' I realized something. She hasn't moved. She did nothing to move my arm away or wriggle herself out. Instead, she actually moved in closer. She turned around, I kept my eyes shut, and she snuggled in closer. What the hell is she doing? Well, whatever it is, I LIKE IT.

She buried her face in my chest. Well, in the space between my chest and my armpit actually. I felt her hair brush there. Heheh, that tickles. Focus Belikov!

I did the whole, 'pretend-to-be-unconsciously-pulling-you-closer-in-my-sleep' thing. I tightened the hold my arm hand on her.

I heard her sigh and mumble something. I couldn't quite catch it. Eye dove you? What the heck does that mean?

She released herself from my hold and walked towards the bathroom. I casually pretended to stretch and said "You're awake."

"Good morning." She greeted me. Ohhh good morning indeed.

"I'm going to go first. I need a shower desperately to think about something." She pointed towards the bathroom.

"Why do you need a shower to think?" That's just weird.

"Ideas tend to come to me when I'm wet." She admitted.

Inner Dimitri who was drinking coffee sprayed the whole thing after picturing that dirty mental image. My eyes wanted to pop out.

"Oh, God no! Not that wet, I was talking about the showering wet, not the horny kind, it's just- yeah I'm going to shut up and get wet- I mean, shower now." Her face turned red and went into the bathroom. I think my brain just died. That was...awkward.

Once I heard the door click, I rushed towards the duster I used yesterday and took the ring out. I opened the box once more to inspect the ring. How am I going to do it? Do I pull a cheesy stunt with the dinner and the mistletoe and have a speech prepared with the whole, "I love you, will you marry me?" thing?

I laughed at myself. Before this whole mess, I never thought that I'd be sitting here, wondering how I'm going to propose to ROSE out of all people! I was about to pull the ring out when I heard the door click open.

Shit, shit, SHIT! She can't know. I threw the velvet box in another box somewhere under the bed. I had to throw that box away but what the heck. She can't find the ring.

"What did you do?" She questioned me.

"Nothing, just dropped my...uh, pillow." I grabbed the first pillow I saw. "See? It's up here now." I gave a nervous laugh.

"Whatever. Could you pass me the towel? It dropped on the floor."

"Why don't you get it? It's closer to you."

"Come on, it isn't hard to go pick up a towel and pass it here."

"Exactly!"

She grumbled and walked towards the towel, bent down and grabbed it. When she was down, her shirt had a very big area for her head so when she bends down, it sort of...uhm, I could see... something...there. I gulped. Was she wearing a bra? She has to use one. I couldn't really see it, but, didn't Viktoria say something about skin colored bras? Maybe she was wearing one of those. I mean, she has to wear a bra. She's a woman, right? But...but...but... I gulped once again.

"See? Wasn't so hard now was it?" Oh, it's hard alright. I seriously need that cold shower now.

I slammed my head back on the pillow and groaned, "Argh!" My life. Is so. Messed up.

_**RPOV**_

Once I finished taking a shower, I stepped out and allowed Dimitri in. Once I heard the water running, I dashed to the bed and looked under it. What does he have under there? Oh! A box. Interesting...

I pulled out a red old shoebox. It's filled with letters. Love letters, mostly. Some were casual letters. It's filled with letters all the way back like ten, fifteen years ago. It wasn't the about of letters that surprised me. It wasn't even the roses hand made out of paper or the hearts, it was the person making all of these. All of these were from the same person. He kept all of these. The earliest ones were about fifteen years ago. They had to be what? Thirteen back then? The newest ones were just last month. I can't believe he kept all these. The one thing that stands out the most was the black velvet box with a jewelry brand printed on the box and the year. 2010. Oh God. He's still not over her. That box looks brand new. I don't want to open it. It'll hurt too much. He's still in love with her, no matter how he acts. Maybe I'm just his rebound girl, woman, something. What the hell was I thinking? Falling in love with Dimitri Belikov. Yeah, I admit it. I fell in love with him. I shouldn't have. I knew this couldn't work. It will never work.

I heard the door click open. "Where did you get that?"

"You aren't even going to deny it, are you?" I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, no way in hell am I crying because of this bastard.

"Rose?" I heard him walk towards me. I jumped up and whipped around.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?" I screamed.

"Who?" Dimitri looked puzzle. Fuck yeah he's puzzled.

"Tasha." I finally told him.

"Oh God, no! I don't love her, that's just-"

"Then why is there a ring box in there? It looks brand new and don't you dare lie to me, Dimitri." I said, furious, but softer now.

"I wanted to throw that box away, I swear! And I was hiding the ring. Roza, that ring is-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I raised my hand to stop him. "Save it. I don't want to hear anything anymore. I was about to tell you that I..." I shut myself up.

I went around the room to pack my things. I was already in winter wear. "I'm calling Noah. I'll tell him the truth and say that you were just helping me. You're Lissa's official guardian now, her only guardian. You better not screw this up." I warned him.

He moved closer to stop me. "Roza, please don't. Don't leave, I..I..."

"Just shut the heck up, Dimitri. I don't think I can handle you telling me how you're actually in love with Tasha and want to marry her. I can't believe I let myself into this mess."

Dimitri tried to stop me but I've already finished. I was fast like that. "Roza. Please, please don't leave. I'll explain everything, just give me-"

I spun around to scream at him. "I don't want an explanation! Damn it, this Christmas, I wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you, Dimitri. I couldn't believe it and denied it at first but I happened. I fell for you. I love you."

He stood there, too stunned to say anything. I dragged my bags downstairs while calling for a taxi to meet me somewhere outside this town. I could walk out.

Lissa apparently heard the whole commotion and ran towards me. "Rose, are you okay? I-"

"Lissa, I'm sorry. He's your only official guardian now and I'm not. I'm going back, talk to Noah and guard that stupid kid. I love you, Lissa but I can't do this anymore. The kid will be living in court once he finishes school and I'll see you at court every day but I'm not your guardian anymore. I really want to guard you, Lissa, I really do but that bitch of a queen has other plans up her fucking sleeve. I'll see you back in America. Back at court. I'm leaving."

Lissa was too shocked to say anything. Heck, everyone was too shocked to say anything. I turned to Olena and said, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Thank you."

With that, I left. I heard the door slam closed as I walked out and it could have taken and idiot to know that it was Dimitri.

Snowdrops were falling but I didn't give a damn. He ran towards me, begging me to stay. He had that look on his face. That 'I'm-going-to-kiss-you' look. I saw his hands starting to come up to grab me but I stopped him. I shoved him away and jabbed a finger at him. "No. Don't you even dare try to kiss me. I thought you were better than trying to use my feelings for you to get me back. Don't even give me the crap about 'this-is-for-Lissa' shit. She's your charge now and if anything happens to her I swear I will kill you without even blinking. Don't do it. Especially kiss me right now. Don't Dimitri, just don't."

With that said, I walked away, the snowdrops, that turned into water once it touched my face, concealing my tears.

**Please don't kill me!**

**In my defense, in the movie, she ran away too!**

**And I have no experience with snow, never seen them outside of TV so I'm just assuming that they melt when they touch skin or something like that. Sorry if i get it wrong!**

**I have another one-shot coming up. I absolutely love writing one-shots. Only problem, my brain can't generate ideas that often, so if you guys have an idea for a one-shot, i'd be honored to write it if you allow me to, and credit you of course. :D**

**Anyway, once again, the link for the ring is in my profile so go check it out!**

**And please please please review! We're close to 700 REVIEWS! Thank you so much guys, I love you all. Happy New Year!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! I would update this sooner but the idiot in me accidentally clicked the "Delete" button. *Slams head repeatedly on table* **

**This chapter is dedicated to _Deja965_, I'm really sorry I could't update on your birthday, I felt so horrible, but happy belated birthday! And to all those who constantly PM-ed, and reviewed, me to update, I really appreciated that. People like _Deliciouse _and everyone else who PM-ed and reviewed! My brain isn't exactly working right now but THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed!**

**Okay, I'm just going to shut up now and let you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

**p.s, SUPER IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM.**

Chapter 19

_**DPOV **_

I couldn't believe it. She was really gone. I continued standing there for a few minutes, watching her walk away, till I couldn't see her anymore.

I stomped back into the house and slammed the door. I ignored all the looks I received from those around the house. I went straight into our, I mean, my room and slammed that door too. I walked towards the wooden wardrobe and pounded my fists against it.

"Damn it!" I screamed in Russian, repeatedly banging hard on the wooden door. I didn't give a damn if it cracked. Right now, I didn't give a damn about anything.

I knew I should've thrown that box away once we reached here. Sure, I sometimes read the letters in the box, for old memories sake. No one knows that possibly, one day, I might fall back in love with Tasha and marry her. Oh fuck it, that was before this trip with Rose. Honestly, who knew that I would actually fall for the one person I hated most?

I set on the bed, my face in my hands. What the heck am I going to do now? I could go after her, but she won't listen to me. Hell, I doubt she'll even look at me.

Maybe I could just stay here and- no, I can't. I don't think I can just sit here when she's somewhere else. I can't just forget any of this ever happened.

But I can't. I'm probably number one on her to-murder list. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

_**RPOV**_

I didn't look back. I just kept walking, never looking back, no matter how much I wanted to.

No, I can't. I was so stupid to fall for him. I should have known he was still in love with Tasha. She's been his best friend since they were younger and even dated once. Old flames were bound to reignite sometime. Me? I've known him for about five years and he's hated me for four and a half. Of course I wouldn't stand a chance. Honestly, what was I thinking?

As I was walking, I was pulled into Lissa's head. Dimitri slammed the door and marched upstairs. Everyone looked shocked, not exactly knowing what to do. There was another _SLAM_ that didn't exactly surprise anyone; it was expected especially after he slammed the front door. Dimitri usually kept his cool but...he's just loosing it now.

_Oh no, she's making me watch this. _

Lissa walked upstairs to Dimitri's room and as she was about the knock on the door, she paused.

I, she, heard more slamming and banging and cuss words being thrown around. Lissa waited for it to be silent before knocking lightly on the door only to be answered with more silence. She took a deep breath and opened the door anyway.

I yanked myself back and slammed my walls up. I will not watch that scenario. I know what Lissa is trying to do. She's just trying to convince me to go back. No, I won't do it. I can't.

~IGIH~

When I reached the airport, I saw Noah. Apparently he came to Russia to check on us but with everything that has happened, we'll both be heading back on the same flight.

When I saw him, he looked smug. He had a grin on his face that said 'I told you so'. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but I cut him off by jabbing a finger at his chest. If we weren't in a crowded airport, I would probably have grabbed his neck and slammed him against a wall.

"If you even say anything about this or anything even remotely close to 'I told you so' I will snap your neck like a twig. You may be older but I have a heck of a lot more experience." I threatened.

He nodded and wiped that grin off his face. The rest of the trip, thankfully, was silent without an interruption from Lissa through the bond.

_**DPOV**_

Lissa came in to my room and silently sat next to me, on my bed. I could tell she didn't know what to do at this point so she just wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. And me? I just let a few tears escape. What else would you expect? The love of my life just walked out on me and never wants to see me again. I could have probably just lost her for good. And it was entirely my fault.

Once I calmed down, my emotions in check, I thanked Lissa. She released me, simply nodded and said, "Go after her."

I shook my head. "I can't. What would they say if both your guardians leave you in another country and if they find out what happened between us, which they will, they might reassign both Rose and myself-"

"You and I both know that's not a real reason why you won't just go."

I sighed. "She probably doesn't want to see me anymore. She doesn't want to look at me or listen to me…she probably doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I can't live with that, Lissa. I know it sounds cheesy and completely ridiculous but I can't live without her, I can't stop thinking about her and I can't stop thinking about that long proposal I'll give her or that ring that will never be on her finger or even the wedding in the back yard, under that unfinished tree house in the snow that will never happened." I paused. With a lower voice now, I finally said, "I can't stop thinking about the future that I will never have with her. But because of my mistake, because she doesn't want anything to do with me, that's all I can do. Think of the things that will never happen."

Lissa remained quiet for a moment before finally saying, "You know she doesn't really mean all that. She already said she loves you-"

"She'll move on"

"That she loves you and I've know Rose practically my entire life and what I know is that she is stubborn. She says stuff she doesn't mean when her emotions are blasting through the roof and she just jumps to conclusions too much. She practically screamed to the whole world that she loves-"

"Loved" I corrected.

"_LOVES_ you and you just can't sit here and do nothing about it! You have to go out there and-"

"But she-"

"Will you stop interrupting me!" Lissa exclaimed, standing up. She bent down to pick up the velvet box and practically shoved it in my face. "Take this ring. Take it, get out of the house, get on the next plane and go after her. You and I both know that if you don't get a move on right now, I will drag you by the junk all the way back to America. Rose is stubborn and isn't thinking straight and neither are you so take it and go." Lissa threatened. Normally she wouldn't be like this but for Rose, she'll do anything.

I opened my mouth to protest but some voice in my head stopped me. I thought for a moment, listening to the voice nagging at me to go. I looked at the ring, back at Lissa and grinned.

I took the ring and ran downstairs. I hastily opened the front door, slammed it closed and ready to break into a sprint…until someone tugged my arm. I whirled around to see Tasha.

"Tasha, what're you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"I just…did Rose leave? I saw her when I was on my way here." She questioned.

I nodded, saying, "Yeah, I'm going after her. I'll see you soon, Tasha." I started to dash when, once again, stopped by Tasha's hand on my arm.

"Tasha, please let go. I really have to go. _Now._" I begged.

I broke away from Tasha and started to break into a sprint once again until I heard a confession a few seconds later.

"I'm still in love with you."

I turned around to face her. "Excuse me?" No. This can't be happening, not again. Not now.

"Dimitri, I love you. Why can't you just stay here with me?" Oh God. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Tasha, I can't. I love Rose. I can't stay here with you because I'm not in love with you. I love you but just as a close friend. I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with Rose. Rose...she, well, she makes me happy. Happier than I've ever been. I can't live without her. I have to go after her right now." I explained to Tasha.

"Please don't go. Please?" Tasha begged. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"I can't. I...I'm sorry." With that, I ran. I ran as fast as I could and never looked back.

_**RPOV**_

Once we've reached court, Noah and I parted ways, but would be meeting again to discuss my transfer. I went straight to Lissa's house and walked quickly towards my room.

I started to pack. I could pack fast but I have loads of things here. I took one of Lissa's oversized suitcases, opened it up and sat down beside it. I was about to grab all the clothes in my drawer when my hand bumped into something. A book. Why the hell would I have a book?

Curious, I grabbed and it turned out to be an old battered book. A western novel. My heart ached once again.

_**DPOV**_

I took the next flight out of here, which was thankfully calling for last minute passengers before the gate closes. I sat in an isolated seat at the back, closed my eyes and mentally drafted my proposal. I'm going to propose to her and nothing's going to stop me.

_**RPOV**_

After an hour or so of slow packing, I placed my bags on he door, figuring I could move them later. I was going to meet Noah.

I walked to the court and found the small cafe Noah told me to meet him in. Sure enough, he was there, reading something, sipping his drink. I walked towards him, not exactly sure if this is what I wanted or just a big mistake.

Noah nodded at my presence and gestured to the seat in front of him. I sat down. He took out a few papers, documents and such, including a yellow envelope. He handed me the envelope that had a name scribbled on it. Inside was all the information I needed about my new charge. Character, school records, pictures, past, expected future, everything.

"Is this the kid?" I asked, holding up a picture of a boy, 17, with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He had somewhat of a lopsided smile. A crooked grin.

"Yup." Noah replied. "That's the one. I just need you to sign a few papers after I explain what's going to happen, etcetera, etcetera."

I nodded and he began.

It all took about two and a half hours. I was in a daze throughout the whole thing. My brain barely registered anything but it registered enough. I mindlessly signed all the papers and left. He told me that he would meet me again in a week, since he has another document I have to sign before I'm officially that kid's guardian. No longer Lissa's. No longer with Dimitri.

I went back to Lissa's place, sat down on my bed and did what I could do. I cried.

_**DPOV**_

I raced back to Lissa's house. I practically looked at my watch every five seconds. Apparently, while I was in the air, Lissa had called for someone to pick me up and drive me to court, knowing that I wouldn't have time to find my own ride. She had requested a specific driver. A fast one. And boy, was he fast. But apparently, not fast enough. I just have to see her.

Even before the car came to a complete stop, I've already opened the door and dashed out. I burst open the door and ran straight to Rose's room.

Fuck knocking, I slammed it open to see a shocked Rose on the bed. I relaxed a little. "Roza." I whispered.

I walked towards her as she stood up beside the bed and held both her hands out. "No. Stop."

I wouldn't listen this time. I grabbed her hands and kissed her. I kissed her hard. All that emotion and longing and everything else just came bursting back out. It felt like there were fireworks going off inside of me, electricity flowing everywhere. And after a few seconds, she returned it.

After a while, I reluctantly pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. I still held both her hands in mine and pulled her as close as I can. She still wouldn't look me in the eye. She had her eyes closed.

"Why?" Simply asked. My answer was just as simple.

"Because I love you." I finally said. After all those failed attempts, I've finally told her how I felt. She opened her eyes and I stared into those deep brown orbs that held so much emotion.

"But, I thought Tasha-" She whispered.

"No, it was never her. Not even before I met you because it's always you."

It remained silent for a long time until I couldn't wait anymore. I have to do it. I have to do it now.

"Roza, I love you. I...I..." I had a whole speech planned for this but I just couldn't wait.

I released her hands, dug into my pocket and pulled out the black velvet box. Like many men before me, I got down on one knee, opened the box, revealing the silver ring, and whispered, "Will you marry m-"

Before I could finish she already said "Yes."

I grinned as I allowed her to pull me up and pressed her lips against mine once again. As I told Lissa a few days ago, I picked her up and spun her around. Once I set her down, I pulled back after a few seconds and held up the ring. Before I placed it on her finger, I was going to give my speech. I prepared a long speech and I'm going to say it.

"Roza," I started. "I can't live without you. I can't stop thinking about you ever since I first saw you, even though for the first few years, most of those thoughts were negative. I would never have thought about falling for you at first, the stubborn, rude, ill-tempered, sarcastic, threatening, selfless, sort of sadistic in a way-"

"I get it."

"Oh, sorry." I laughed nervously and continued, "I never thought I'd ever fall for you but I did and I fell hard. I can't spend the rest of my days knowing that you're never going to be with me. I want that wedding under the tree house we talked about and I want to see you walk down that isle in an elegant white dress. I want you to be the first thing I see when wake up each morning and for you to be right beside me, preferably in my arms, every morning and every night. Roza, I love you. I love you because you're a strong, confident, breathtakingly beautiful-"

"Honestly, do you ever just cut to chase and forge about the long speech?" She asked me with humor in her eyes and a grin.

I thought for a moment and grinned. "Well, I don't talk much when I'm occupied..."

She started to lean in and I closed my eyes...waiting. And waiting and waiting and- I opened my eyes and she pointed to the door. "You can start by getting us to the airport. We're going back to Russia."

Well, not the response I was hoping to get but this is good too. I was about to leave when she yanked me back, wrapping her arms around me, saying, "Did you really think I would ask you to do that right now? I mean, we're all alone in this house."

The light bulb in my head lit up like Christmas and I smirked. "I think the others could wait a while longer, a little suspense is good too anyway."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think they wouldn't mind waiting just a wee bit longer." She looked at the bed, back at me and grinned.

**There it is! I wan't going to write in a sex scene there since it is rated T and I honestly suck at writing those kind of scenes. Sorry! **

**I Guess It Happens is about to end soon, *sniff sniff*, I reckon there would only be a few chapters left and i'm toying with the idea of starting a new fanfic and/or a sequel. What do you guys think? I'm seriously toying with the idea of writing another fanfic based on the movie, _"Life As We Know It."_ Please please state your comments in the review section like if you would read the story or if I were to write a sequel to this, what would you guys want to read, and all that stuff. It would be mega helpful. **

**So, please review and...well, REVIEW! Thank you so much!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**RPOV**

I awoke at the sound of my phone ringing, continuously. Stupid, annoying, piece of- oh wait, it stopped.

I relaxed once more, with a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I grinned and turned to face Dimitri.

Apparently he was still sleeping, his breathing still even. I looked up at him, reaching up to brush the hair out of his face. I felt his body move, legs stretch, and arms tighten.

He blinked continuously, and relaxed when his eyes met mine...only to tense up again when his eyes travelled lower to...whatever was in contact with his skin. Which was, well, practically almost everything.

I laughed at his innocence once again. Honestly, you'd think he's a hormonal fourteen year old seeing someone naked for the first time. That most certainly wasn't the case a few hours ago. I bet he probably knows every little freckle of my body after our...activities.

I reached up and kissed him on the lips. It was supposed to be a good morning peck, but as usual, it escalated into something more. He pulled me closer, feelings from yesterday coming alive once more and trust me when I say, that wasn't the only thing I felt 'come alive'.

Oh, come on people. We're alone in a big house, on a bed, naked. What else are we going to do? Clean the house? Actually, that's not a bad idea since it's a little dusty, or we could get something to eat. I'm starving, OH DONUTS! Especially the choc-ROSE, FOCUS.

I deepened the kiss, wanting more...until I want nothing more than to murder the idiot who created alarm clocks in the first place.

I heard an annoying beeping sound. Instinctively, I groaned a very, _very _bad word and slammed the alarm clock. It didn't stop. What the heck? Alarm clocks are rebelling now?

I sat up unwillingly and saw the light emitting from my phone.

"Who is it?" Dimitri asked.

I took the phone and checked it. "Adrian."

"Ignore it." He answered almost immediately, knowing if there's an emergency, Alberta or my mother would call instead. Or Lissa. Through the bond. My head is awfully quiet now, without any thoughts from Lissa...I LIKE IT.

Dimitri pulled me back down when the phone stopped ringing. As we started to pick up what we left off after being rudely interrupted by the stupid phone, it interrupted us again. Dimitri groaned.

"Hit the button."

"There's no snooze button on Adrian." I told him.

"I was talking about the phone."

Oh yeah. "There's no snooze button on that too."

"There's an End Call button." I knew he was right but he's just going to keep calling so I reached over and screamed "WHAT?" into the phone.

"Roza, you have to actually answer the call before speaking." Dimitri chuckled.

"I knew that."

"Of course you do." He kissed my forehead as I answered the call before finally screaming "WHAT?"

There was sort of like a ruffling sound before I heard Adrian screaming, "She's still angry!"

I heard the phone being passed around until Lissa said, "Rose?"

"This better be good." I said through my teeth.

"Rose, are you okay? Is Dimitri there with you?" She asked franticly.

"Yes, he's here with me, yes you're interrupting something and no, I'm not okay _because_ you interrupted something." I swiftly answered her.

I heard another ruffling sound before Lissa screamed to…whomever, "HE DID IT!"

She held the phone back up and said, "I'll leave you two to do...stuff now. Come back soon!" She quickly ended the call. Good choice.

I threw the phone back on the bedside table and went back to Dimitri. He smiled as he pulled me back...until the phone rang again.

"Son of a b-" Dimitri kissed me on the lips to shut me up before answering the call.

"Hello? ...No, she's here...this is Dimitri...she's busy..." He paused.

"Here, it's Noah." He passed me the phone.

"What?" I said into the phone.

"You're supposed to be here half an hour ago to sign the last few papers! What is Dimitri doing there?" He questioned.

"The engagement's back on."

"What?"

I groaned. "Me getting married. Me no guard kid. Me guard Lissa with future husband. Get it?" I simplified for him. It's like talking to a two year old.

Dimitri stifled a laugh as he grabbed the phone and said, "Noah, the deal's off. She's guarding Lissa with me...She didn't sign the last few documents didn't she? So it's not official...She's not guarding that kid and she'll be marrying me, what else can you not understand? ...Yes...Yes, thank you." He ended the call and shifted his attention to me. "He wants to witness the wedding."

I shrugged. "We'll just give him a crappy invitation." I took the phone and placed far far _far _away.

"Now that we don't have any interruptions..." He hinted.

"Oh, yes we do. I need to pee." He swore and I laughed. I kissed him on the lips before rushing towards the bathroom.

After releasing pee, I screamed, "Hey, I'm going to take a shower!"

I turned on the water and stepped inside, drawing the curtain. I heard the door open and close again, suddenly feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I figured since I need a bath, you need a bath, why not. Plus, we'll be saving water this way, wouldn't we?" He raised an eyebrow and I laughed once more. He had a very good point.

~IGIH~

"What are we going to do now?" He asked as we sat on the bed.

"I thought of going back to Russia, plan a Christmas wedding...stuff like that." I grinned.

"Well, in that case…" He leaned in, I closed my eyes, waiting…but nothing happened.

What the? I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri standing with a huge grin plastered on his face. "In that case, I'll go book us a flight."

His smile grew wider has he swiftly turned and around, laughing. I managed to throw a pillow towards his head before he left, accusing him of being a tease…, which made him laugh even harder.

I raced after him, jumping onto his back.

He caught me with an "Oomph" as he steadied himself and I wrapped my legs around him, carefully trying not to hit the family jewels. Hey, you might never know…

"You're a little heavier than the last time I carried you." He commented.

"Did you just say I gained weight?"

"Well, I didn't say that _directly_…"

I kicked him in the stomach. I pointed towards, well, I've no idea actually. So I just pointed forward and kicked him again, lightly this time like on a horse, saying, "Go forth."

He didn't move. "What's the magic word?" He was playing with me.

"Giddy up."

He shook his head.

"Go."

Nope.

"Now."

Still nothing.

"My feet are dangerously close to your manhood and I have absolutely no problem adding force to it." I threatened.

He laughed. "I don't know, judging by what we did, I think it's more of a loss to you than to me…"

"Shut up and go." Sheesh. When did he get to smart and witty.

~IGIH~

We booked a flight, took all my stuff and pissed off Noah, okay fine,_ I _pissed off Noah but Dimitri wanted to do it badly as well.

In a God knows how many hours, we were back in Dimitri's house, surrounded by everyone, and finally telling them the truth.

"So what you're saying is that everything was fake? In the beginning?" Viktoria asked.

Dimitri, whose lap I was sitting on due to the lack of space in the living room, and I nodded.

"Yup," He said, popping the 'p'

Paul's eyes widened and his head whipped around to look at his grandmother. "Uncle Dimka just told a really fat lie. Is he going to get in trouble?"

Everyone laughed. "No, Paul. He learned his lesson and set it right in the end."

Paul whined. "But when I lie and learn my lesson, mama still punishes me."

I laughed and said, "It's okay. I think Uncle Dimka has suffered enough."

Paul looked confused but shook it off.

"So...you're getting married, right?" Sonya wanted to clarify.

"Yeah, about that..." I started.

Christian was already way ahead of me. "Oh great. I knew there's going to be a twist in all this."

I rolled my eyes at him. "We thought of getting married here. In the winter. When it's snowing." Dimitri informed them.

His family was gleeful about it, his mother especially, was ecstatic.

"That's a wonderful idea!" His mother screamed happily. "Janine, if you don't mind, we would like Rose to use Yeva's wedding gown. It's a Belikov family tradition, it just skipped me."

My mother simply smiled and nodded. Olena said something in Russian that made her family laugh. I felt Dimitri's chest rumble in laughter as well.

I turned to him, asking, "What's so funny? What did she say?"

He laughed and replied, "She said she has to alter the...umm, chest size area since Yeva's was bigger than yours at that time."

His face turned red, and knowing me, I automatically said, "Her boobs were bigger than mine?"

Dimitri chuckled, but then stopped. "Roza, I'm not going to compare your package with my grandmother's."

Hahah, oh yeah. That'll be freaky. And disgusting. Imagine when we're doing it and he just goes, "My grandmother's boobs are bigger than yours." Oh God, Ew. Okay, I didn't need that mental scene since we have actually done it. Scrubbing mental scene from brain...now. It'll be a total turn off.

Dimitri laughed at whatever expression I had and then I realized something.

"You still can't say the word boob or boobies!" I blurted out. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah, he can't say it without blushing furiously. You have no idea how many replacement words he came up with when he went through puberty." Karolina informed us. That made me laugh even harder.

"You're still so innocent." I said to him.

He tried to defend himself by saying, "Well, not really. Considering the events that happened on the bed-"

"Oh God, we don't need that mental image, thank you very much." His sisters complained as they covered their ears.

Viktoria sang, "Lalala! You're my brother, I don't need to know what you do in bed. Whatever you do in your room, STAYS THERE. LALALA!"

Everyone laughed at his sisters.

Then, Adrian just had to ask, "Are you guys going to be all love-y dove-y and shhh-" He looked at the innocent face of Paul before changing his last word to, "Ships?"

Adrian has always been horrible with finding replacement words to save his ass. Scratch that, he's horrible at saving his ass, period.

"Ships? Adrian, seriously?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"I can't spell it out! It's not like Paul doesn't understand."

"Adrian," I butted in. "It's not that Paul could understand or not. It's the fact that Christian can't understand."

"Watch it, Hathaway. My spelling is perfectly fine."

"Really? Spell lingerie." I challenged him.

"L-O, no wait, L-I-...Houn-zhuh-ray" he pronounced that last few syllables.

"HA!"

"Roza, you can't spell that either."

"Damn it, Dimitri! You're supposed to be on my side!" I smacked his arm. Some fiancé.

Everyone chuckled. "Talk about public display of affection." Adrian joked.

"We're more than capable of showing affection, thank you very much." I told him. I shifted in his lap and stopped suddenly when I felt something hard poking me.

"Dimitri, don't poke me."

He gave me the weird look. "My hands are here, Roza."

Everyone's eyes grew wide once they realized what was 'poking' me. Cue awkward silence.

Everyone mumbled different excuses to leave at the same time.

"I have a wedding gown to locate" Olena mumbled.

"I have homework to do." Viktora dashed out.

"I have kids to take care of." Karolina pulled Paul

"I have a kid to deliver...sometime later." Sonya walked slowly, hand on her huge belly.

"I have a thing-a-abob to do." Lissa mumbled.

"Too much affection." Adrian complained.

"I have to pee." Eddie whispered.

"I'll follow." Christian murmured.

"What?"

"Just go."

My mother, Yeva and Alberta just left without a word.

Weird.

~IGIH~

I was sitting in the kitchen with Dimitri when Christian and Eddie walked in, bickering like an old married couple.

"Dude, you said you wanted to follow me." Eddie said.

"I needed an excuse!" Christian defended himself.

"Yeah, but you don't have to indirectly mention that you're going to be there when I pee!"

"I don't even want to watch you pee."

"I can't pee with anyone looking at my...package."

"Dude, I don't even want to listen to you pee."

"It's the same noise you make when you pee, idiot. Don't tell me yours jingle when you have a tinkle."

"Why are we talking about this?"

"I have no idea."

They exited the kitchen in separate ways and I don't think they're going to have a 'tinkle' for a very long time. Or maybe until their bladder starts to burst. Or have kidney failure. Or die. But it'll be weird to have corpse full of pee, I mean what if someone accidentally adds pressure to his bladder and the pee just- I'M HUNGRY. Oh, I'm in the kitchen. How convenient.

Dimitri's sister, Sonya then walked in, asking for a little privacy with her brother. I nodded and left.

**DPOV**

She sat beside me, annoyed at my bouncing knee.

"Will you stop shaking your leg?"

"Hey, I'm beside you, a hormonal pregnant annoyed woman who looks about ready to burst into rage at any moment. Its first instinct is to run." I defended my leg.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm her to give youths sex talk." I sprayed all the water in my mouth that I was trying to drink.

" 'scuse me?"

"I've prepared to give you a bloody sex talk since you reached puberty and I'm going to give it!"

"But isn't that mama's job."

"She wants more grandchildren."

"But Rose is a Dhampir and we-"

"I've prepared this and I'm going to give it no matter who you're having sex with!" She exclaimed.

I gulped.

**NOTE TO SELF: **

Never piss off pregnant women. Period. But they don't have periods when they're pregnant-FOCUS.

**NOTE TO SELF:**

Do not relate pregnant_ sister_ to time-of-the-months. It freaks me out.

"Now, Dimitri. Do you know where to get a condom?"

I nodded.

"Do you know how to use a condom?"

"Of course I-" She has the scary face. I nodded.

"Do you know that you have to use it no matter what if you don't want kids?"

"But-" She still has the look. I nodded.

"Okay, good talk." She patted my lap and left.

O...Kay. Interesting sex talk.

I walked upstairs to locate Rose with my drinking water in hand and as I walked pass Viktoria's door, I realized I should have just remained downstairs.

Adrian was in the room and Viktoria was on the bed. She patted the bed saying, "Let's do it."

What the fuck? My legs gave in, I fell to the ground, spilling the water, cracking the plastic cup.

Adrian and Viktoria were at my side in a flash. "Dimka? Are you alright?"

I faced Adrian. "You- my sister- bed- I'm going to kill you!" I grabbed his collar. I just went through the sex talk with one sister and I'm going to have to give it to another! She was about to- Oh God.

Adrian panicked as Viktoria explained, "I called him over to the bed to look at my homework and all my notes. He's helping me with my Moroi studies."

She pointed to the books and papers on the bed.

I released Adrian and cupped her face. "You have no idea how happy it is for me to hear you say that."

We all got up and I realized that I wet my shirt. "I'm going to...go. I'll clean this up after I change into something dry." I started to walk back but stopped halfway.

I pointed to her door. "Leave the door open when he's in there. And help her with homework downstairs."

I walked into my room to see Rose on the bed. Her eyes widened at the sight of my wet T-shirt.

"What-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I walked towards the wardrobe. "And if we ever have a daughter, she's not dating. Ever."

She walked towards me, patted me on the cheek and gave me a kiss. "Anything you say."

~IGIH~

**RPOV**

I felt Lissa call me down through the bond. I walked towards the kitchen to find all the Belikov female sisters and Lissa sitting on the kitchen table. They looked like judges about to give me my death sentence.

I sat down on the chair in front of them as the four of them launched into a conversation. About my wedding.

"Rose, we have to think of a guest list. Do you want a simple wedding or show off to everyone he's already taken?"

"Rose, we need floral arrangements."

"What about invitations?"

"Mama's taking charge of the dress. OH! We need photographers. I want to have physical evidence that my brother got hitched."

Oh my God, I think I prefer the death sentence. It's faster.

* * *

**There you go! **

**Firstly, I would like to wish those chinese readers a Happy Chinese New Year!**

**Loads of people have asked for a sequel so a sequel it is! Just be sure to expect little 'mini-me's for the sequel. I plan on updating the sequel on a weekly basis instead of going MIA like I did on this story which I feel terribly about. But the frequency of my updates will depend on my new school schedule. New school, new stuff, same hatred for studying.**

**So we have a few chapters left. *sniff sniff***

**The planning of the wedding chapter, the actual wedding, honeymoon...stuff like that.**

**Anyway, please review, tell me what you think of this story and just add any crazy ideas you have for the sequel! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**I know I haven't updated in a month. I was in the hospital for a few days and couldn't really move my hand and arm much. BUT I'll make it up to you guys. I've already typed up the next chapter which will be out this weekend. **

**THANK YOU for all your alerts and reviews and favs. *grins***

**I'm terribly sorry if this chapter isn't up to standard. :/**

**THIS IS THE 2ND LAST CHAPTER! *sniff sniff***

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Usual Disclaimers.**

Chapter 21

_Eleven Months Later_

One week. I have one week left until the wedding. Oh. My. God. Nope, I'm not stressing out. I'm totally not stressing out. I'm calm, cool and collected. The women around me, however, are very much stressed hence, making me stressed as well.

It's not like they haven't been planning this at all. Nope. We left Russia a few days after telling them the truth and from then onwards, Dimitri's and my phone have been ringing off the hook. His sisters and mother have been nagging in my ear, yes, _mine_ since Dimitri thinks it's a woman's job to worry and do the planning. Yeah_, right_. Bugger just wanted to escape. So much for "I'll always be there for you." Honestly, once the phone rings, WHOOSH! And he's gone. Which is exactly why whenever my phone rings, I would ignore it on purpose. Hence, they have no other option than to call Dimitri. *Cue sadistic laugh*

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the end of the day and Dimitri and I were about to retreat into our room for some much needed sleep. Yes, I literally mean sleep since we haven't been getting any. It's not that we hadn't had a chance to sleep…it's just that we've been…say, busy._

_He was in the bathroom when my phone started ringing. Not wanting him to know that I'm going to let them call him, I had the phone on silent. Ah, the man who created the silent mode is a genius. _

_My phone rang continuously for a few minutes until they finally gave up. Dimitri's phone in the bathroom rang loudly, probably left his phone in his pocket or something. Come on people, being guardians, we have to have our phone close at all times in case of emergency. _

_He picked up the call and screamed for me from inside the bathroom. "Rose! It's for you!"_

_Silence._

"_Rose!"_

_More Silence._

"_ROSE!" He came out of the bathroom, fully clothed. Damn._

"_WHAT?"_

"_Mama and my sisters want to talk to you." He passed me the phone._

_I sighed and answered it. "I'm tired and sleepy. Go talk to Dimitri, BYE!" I ended the call, knowing very well that they would call Dimitri again immediately._

_I passed the phone back to Dimitri, threatening to accidentally on purpose drop it into the toilet bowl if he didn't take it back. He took it unwillingly and answered the call. All I heard was "Hello?...No but- She's not really aslee- But- Isn't it traditionally a woman's jo- Please let me- WHY?" Silence. My bet is that Viktoria threatened him. Well, my mother did teacher her a thing or two on handling the male species and she decided to use her new found talent on her dearest brother._

_Dimitri's eyes grew wide and he sighed. "Alright, I'm listening." He gave up. SCORE! _

_He shot me a death glare but I gave him a quick kiss and laughed at his misery. _

_Not long after, I fell asleep. Two and a half hours later, I woke up with Dimitri snoring beside me. Thing is, the phone is still making annoying sounds. Bugger placed the phone beside my ear. Oh wait, those weren't sounds. They were still talking. I reluctantly took the phone, told them that they bored their brother asleep and that they could torture him again tomorrow. And to my happiness, they did._

_END FLASHBACK_

It's not like I could escape them anyway because if Dimitri and I don't pick up the calls, Lissa will be the one nagging the new information in my ear. Emphasis on the _my_.

His sisters demanded that we get a printer so that we could print whatever wedding material they've mailed us. Setting up the printer itself was the best though.

_FLASHBACK_

_**DPOV**_

"_Dimitri, put the printer there and plug in all the wires." Rose ordered. I did as she said and booted up the computer as she entertained Viktoria on the phone._

_After a few minutes, we were all hooked up and Rose was ordered to print something Viktoria mailed her. I laid on the bed as I heard the banter going on between them._

"_I can't print it!" Rose complained._

_Silence._

"_Yes, it's all hooked." She bent over to check. "Yeah, it's hooked up…"_

_She turned to me, "You sure you correctly plugged in the individual wires to the correct places?"_

_I nodded._

"_Yes, he did…It's still not working! ... I don't want to open the window, it's cold! … Oh you mean that window, okay… No, the light's not even blinking… Yes, I clicked print… I clicked it like five times already! Nothing's happening! … Yes, there's paper in the feeder… It's not even lit up! Stupid piece of- OH THERE'S AN ON BUTTON ON THE SIDE OF THE PRINTER! Okay, never mind, I got it."_

_I down right laughed at her._

_END FLASHBACK_

**RPOV**

I still hate that printer. Seriously, who places on buttons on the side where no one could see!

But Lissa has been absolutely amazing. She's still an understudy to the queen. Honestly, how long can the old hag live? I've been referring to her as " The Late Queen Tatiana." When asked, I simply say, "If I say it enough, it might actually happen."

Christian and Lissa plan to be married in a few months, which she is very excited about. It's amazing really, that I'll be the one getting married earlier than her. We've always guessed that it would be the other way around. Oh well, I guess it happens.

The past few months have been absolutely amazing. Lissa decided to have the wall between my room and the room beside mine demolished, thus combining the two rooms into a larger room for Dimitri to move in as well. He practically moved in anyway since we got back from Russia so Lissa thought, why not? I thanked her profusely. Bigger bed, larger space area and a bigger bathroom. Awesome.

Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Dimitri and I are back in Russia now, back in Dimitri's home and it has officially turned into a madhouse. Okay, not so much of a madhouse but people are stressing out. What's even worse is that I've been having terrible cramps and threw up most of the time.

Everyone was starting to worry, with excuses varying from the stress of the wedding to pregnancy. To be honest, I've been suspecting it's pregnancy as well but it couldn't be possible…unless Lissa was the one expecting and all her motion sickness passed to be through the bond. Sure enough, we had to travel to a near-by 24 Hour mart that sold pregnancy tests.

Anyway, we bought pregnancy tests. Yes, as in plural. Why you ask? Because Lissa wanted to be sure and she can't pee on one or two or three sticks, she peed on five. And yes, she is, indeed, pregnant.

Lissa and Christian were over the moon. They were already thinking of names, how to decorate the nursery, planned ultrasound trips and all that. Oh yes. While the two of them were busy celebrating, I was stuck at the toilet bowl throwing up. Repeatedly. Not to mention the mood swings. I was mad at everyone one second and felt like bursting into tears the next. A few seconds later, I would be happy and jumpy like I was high on something.

We were all now sitting in the living room with Dimitri's sisters and the newest addition to the family, Sonya's little girl. She's absolutely adorable. She rarely cries, which is heavenly to our ears, and has been passed around ever since we got here. We've all carried her multiple times. She was so small, so fragile, so…so…I think I'm going to cry. Stupid mood swings.

I had a pail by my side, my head resting on Dimitri's shoulders. I was tired from all the throwing up and the mood swings and the stomach cramps.

"This is all your damn fault." I pointed to Christian.

"And yet, I'm loving the result." He answered, aware of what I'm blaming him for.

"Ughhh." I hated this throwing up feeling.

Christian laughed. "Well, with great penis, comes great responsibility." He wriggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and shot him_ the_ finger.

"Oh look! Rose is telling you that you're number one!" Adrian joked as everyone laughed.

Paul and his sister, Zoya, came running towards their mother, thankfully once I stopped showing the finger.

"Mama, can we get a pet hamster?" Paul asked.

Viktoria screamed. "No!"

"Why?" Paul groaned.

"Because your uncle Dimitri will kill it." She crossed her arms, giving Dimitri a death glare.

He raised his arms up in defense. "I swear it walked right into the vacuum!"

"I'm still not buying that story!" Viktoria argued back.

"Oh come on, it was leaving little raisin-like gifts all around the house!"

"Wait a minute, those weren't raisins?"

He nodded his head.

"Give me the pail, I think I'm going to throw up." I laughed and tucked the pail into my chest. "No way. Go get your own pail."

Once our laughter died down, Paul and Zoya were denied a pet and had frowns on their faces.

"But if you do get a pet, can I name it?" I pleaded.

"Rose, when we had a cat that one time, you named it Hoof." Lissa said.

"Hey, it was an awesome name."

"Only to make the joke, HOOF FARTED!" She folded her arms.

"Come on, tell me that isn't funny. Who farted, hoof farted? Get it?" I laughed and no one joined in.

"I think the crazy mood is kicking in." Adrian commented. I threw a pillow to his face.

"You have no idea how many names she came up with."

"I bet they're all stupid." Christian commented. He was right.

"You be the judge. We had two dogs named Pee Niss, I-vanna Tinkle and another cat named Passing Wind." Everyone chuckled. I rolled my eyes. Those were awesome names and I stand by it.

"Uncle Dimka, can I ask you something?" Paul innocently asked.

"Of course." Paul ran to fetch a book, probably one of Dimitri's old ones. It wasn't thick and it had a couple of pictures here and there. He flipped to a page and pointed to something. "What does this mean?"

Dimitri read it for a moment and his eyes widened. I leaned over to read it. On cue, I farted. "There. What I did was exactly what it means."

Dimitri pointed towards Adrian. "She's been around you too much."

~IGIH~

The preparations for the wedding have been an absolute torture. I have been poked, probed and pinched by Olena in that dress. I had pins in places pins should never be. Except for that one time when she poked my butt with a pin and I accidentally farted. She never poked any more pins back there ever again.

Every time I heard the word dress, I groaned. Well, except for the part when I got a picture of Christian in a dress, with boobs.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Rose! Come here!" Lissa motioned for me. Oh crap. _

_"But I need her for measurements!" Olena reasoned with her so she would have me for the next few hours. _

_"But we really need Rose for the planning!"_

_"Lissa, I really need her. It's not like there's someone in this house who just happen to magically appear and would have approximately the same height as Roza."_

_Just then, Christian walked in the room, eating a cookie. We all turned to him. Our questions have been answered. It's like he has a faint glow of white light around him. Nah, I picture him with horn and a pitchfork. _

_"What?" He asked, mouth full._

_Olena and Lissa started at him for a moment, back at me and back at him. "He'll do. Come on, Christian." Olena motioned for him. _

_"Where are we going?" He asked, curious. _

_"Oh, you know. Just to help me with something important." Wise choice not telling him Olena, wise choice. _

_Christian shrugged and followed her anyway. _

_Oh, I have GOT to see this! I started following them until Lissa grabbed the back of my shirt. _

_"OH COME ON!" I complained. _

_"You can see him in your dress later, we have to go now." She pulled me away. _

_"You have absolutely no idea how hilarious and disturbing that sounds." _

_~IGIH~_

_After an hour or so, I practically ran to the spare room where I heard Adrian, Eddie, and Dimitri's booming laughter. _

_I dashed into the room to see the trio practically on the floor, doubling up in laughter as Christian had an annoyed face on him._

_Bear in mind people that Olena hasn't altered the breast size so it looked big. To make it even more hilarious, she had to place balloons in them to make the measurements slightly more accurate._

_In other words, I'm looking at Christian, in a wedding dress, with boobs. _

_"HAHAHAHAHA! TELL ME SOMEONE TOOK A PICTURE OF THAT!" I screamed in laughter. _

_Adrian wave his phone around. It's his new wallpaper. _

_"This is PRICELESS!" Eddie exclaimed. _

_"Are you people done now?" Christian asked, annoyed. _

_"Hey, Christian, boxers or briefs? Oh wait, that's right, PANTIES!" I joked while laughing. That made everyone laugh even harder as Christian groaned louder. _

"_I think that explains the pony T-shirt he owns." Eddie deduced._

"_It's not a pony, it's a STALION." Christian groaned._

"_Sureeee it is, Christina."_

_"Alright, that's enough." Olena tried to bring Christian out of his misery._

_END FLASHBACK_

Dimitri's sisters, Lissa and the guys had to do their measurements too but they did theirs at a near-by tailor. As usual, Adrian flirted with the tailor's assistant.

"What size are you?" She asked.

"I've never had any complaints." He winked. Cue disgusting thoughts.

"I was talking about your shoe size."

"Of course." Wink.

The girl ignored him as everyone rolled their eyes.

~IGIH~

We're at the clinic now, for Lissa's appointment. She demands for an appointment. I think the hormones are starting to affect her too. Nonetheless, she demanded for an appointment, I guess to see if there really is a baby or if the pregnancy tests were all faulty. Christian, Dimitri and I are accompanying her. Eddie's staying home to babysit Adrian from the big bad not-so-bright, Strigoi.

I stayed outside in the waiting room with Dimitri, after checking that the doctor doesn't have red eyes of course, while Christian entered with Lissa.

Dimitri and I sat on the uncomfortable white plastic chairs they provided and I leaned against him, placing my head on his shoulder. "Do you think we'll ever be here again?" I asked.

"Of course. You didn't expect Lissa and Christian to come here unguarded, do you?" He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, to an extent, it is.

"What I mean is, coming here…just the two of us." I clarified.

He was silent. We know very well that the possibility of that happening was… hold on, I need my fingers … zero.

"Roza…" He said softly, reaching up to stroke my hair.

"I know, I know. But it doesn't hurt to dream now, does it?" I smiled.

"No. It doesn't."

And now I feel bad. I wanted to cry. I felt guilty and useless and…and…DAMN THESE MOOD SWINGS. A tear escaped and Dimitri wiped it away, pulling me to his lap. He rocked me gently as I whispered, "I'm sorry."

I felt him take in a deep breath as he stroked my hair and finally said, "Don't be. Don't ever be sorry. I love you, I have you and that's more than enough for me. It'll be nice to have kids, an added bonus but if that means that I can't have them with you, then I don't want to have them at all. I have you, and that's all I need. It's not perfect, nothing is, but it's close."

I looked up at him and beamed. He's right. It's not perfect, but it's close.

**I REPEAT, THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER.**

**LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UP DURING THE WEEKEND, Which would be Saturday for you guys in the US since i'm planning to update it on Sunday morning...I'm in Asia, we have about a 12 hour difference? Approximately that is. In Australia, I think Sunday. Hahah my brain's not working now.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. PLEASE! For the 2nd last time!**

**Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Helloooo! This is officially the last chapter of I Guess It Happens. *Cries* Thank you so much for being a part of this whole journey, through the ups and down, hopefully more of the ups.**

**This chapter almost his 4K words, which is the longest I've wrote for a chapter in this story.**

**My super important AN and long, will be after this chapter, so without further ado, I give you the last chapter of I Guess It Happens.**

**Usual Disclaimers**

**Chapter 22**

This is it. It's finally time for the wedding. I've been feeling nauseas. Not because of Lissa's baby but because of this wedding. I was all smooth sailing…up till now. _Now _I feel the pressure. Well, better late than never right? WRONG. In this case, never is good. Never is very, _very_ good.

I was in the off-white elegant wedding gown; passed down from woman to woman in Dimitri's family, ready to walk down the isle. My father is here to walk me down the damn isle. You should have seen his face when I told him that I was getting married. To Dimitri. It doesn't help that he already knows the Belikovs and I'm becoming one now. He threatened Dimitri, ohhh, and I really mean _threatened. _It made my mother's threat sound like something given by a playground bully when you were in kindergarten. Dimitri was horrified, to say the least.

I did catch one bit of the conversation though.

"What if someone comes at Rose with a gun, what would you do? Put yourself in between the gun and her body?" My father asked.

"No sir, I can do more than that-" Dimitri started to answer shakily until he was cut off.

"Oh, so just because I mentioned Rose's body, you decided to tell me about your se-"

"No! No, what I meant was that I-" And that was all I caught since my mother pulled me away.

I begged Dimitri to tell me what my father told him but he refused. He simply told me that the nicest thing he said was "I know you'll be good for her." Well, that and "I will hunt you down in your sleep and I will personally cut your balls off with a spoon." Even I covered my _area_.

The wedding is small, in the backyard of Dimitri's home, in the snow. The altar is situated under the unfinished tree house. Yes, it is still unfinished and we're okay with it. Okay, maybe not so much. Laziness has a lot to do with why it is incomplete. Fine, laziness _is_ the reason why it is as it is.

We invited Noah, *barf*, my parents, Alberta, Dr Olendzki, Kirova, some of my old teachers –slash-Dimitri's ex colleagues and a few of the Belikov's close family friends. Even Tasha was here. Awkward? Very. I'm marrying her ex, a guy who she's still in love with. How can it _not _be awkward?

How they managed to get Kirova, Alberta and Dr Olendzki away from their busy schedule to witness my wedding is incredible. Maybe it was the idea of Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov, the pair who swore to kill each other no matter what, is getting married. To each other. I think they each have a camera to record this as evidence. I bet all the other guardians at the Academy will be equally shocked.

_Alright Rose, focus. It'll be fine._

Inhale, exhale. Easy. All I have to say is I do. That's all. Oh yeah, and vows.

My father stood beside me as I heard the wedding march playing. Oh shit. I turned around to run away but my father grabbed my arm and yanked me back. Well, damn. It's too late to run now. They've seen me.

My father and I walked slowly towards Dimitri. I think he had the biggest smile on his face since…well, ever. He was beaming, smiling, no, more than that. I think his smile could light up the whole city. He was so happy, and I could see it in his eyes. How could I not mirror that? Today's one of the best days of my life. And I'll be happy. I think happy is an understatement. I'll be ecstatic, I feel like I'm walking on air, I just feel…amazing. You know, everything that everyone ever said about what they're feeling during their wedding day, the feelings, the surreal feelings? Well guess what? They aren't lying.

~IGIH~

Everything surrounding us wasn't there. Every sound was muted, everyone and every thing was blurred, and all I could see was Dimitri. Heck I could even barely hear the priest.

"You may now kiss the bride."

His brown orbs were deep, endless, full of emotion. Happiness, love, excitement, everything.

"Ahem, you may now kiss the bride."

All I could see is him. But I could hear this weird mumbling at my side. What the heck is that?

The priest shook Dimitri's shoulder. "You can kiss her now."

"Oh. _Oh_! Okay. Alright. Here we go, I mean, here I go. Here goes noth-" Dimitri mumbled. I don't think I can wait anymore. I simply pulled him and kissed him. The first as husband and wife, the first of much, much, _much _more to come. That I can guarantee.

I faintly heard everyone cheer and clap their hands, I was vaguely aware that most of them stood up. I know that Dimitri said that nothing was perfect, but right now, this moment, yeah, I would say that it is perfect. Absolutely, positively perfect. Wouldn't change a thing.

Dimitri broke the kiss and I groaned. Literally groaned. He laughed and motioned towards the crowed of people applauding. Oh yeah. I forgot about them. I couldn't possibly be…vigorous with Dimitri in front of all these people. Especially the kids. Poor Paul. He may be a little heartbreaker now with his, and I quote his mother, "devilishly good looks" but he's still, I quote his grandmother, "as innocent and as clueless as his uncle at that age."

I turned towards them and grinned.

~IGIH~

I woke up hearing a knock on the door. Scratch that, not _a _knock, many knocks. Knocks that are on constant repeat. Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, kno-okay, you get the point.

I groaned something incoherent into my pillow and patted the space beside me until I found Dimitri's cheek. The one on his face, not his butt cheek. Actually, I wouldn't mind the butt cheek. I would prefer the butt cheek actually, so that I could have a- Rose, focus. Annoying person outside. Alright.

I slapped Dimitri lightly on his cheek to wake him up. "You go get the door."

He grumbled but got up anyway. I think we may have slept too late last night. We may or may not have too much fun.

I felt the bed move as he got up, put on a pair of pants and answered the door. I heard Viktoria's voice as she complained how we overslept and completely missed breakfast.

"Alright, alright. I'll go get something to eat later. Goodbye Viktoria." Dimitri closed the door despite his sister's protests.

I felt him sat on the bed, beside me and felt his hand in my fair. "As much as I want to stay, I'm hungry."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do you feel like eating?" He asked.

"Those long yellow things, what's that again?"

His eyes widened. "Rose, I think Christian already used all the condoms…"

"Oh my God, no no. I was talking about bananas. Not condoms used by Chris- Okay, ew, I don't feel hungry anymore. Thanks, Dimitri. Really." He laughed as I thought, _bananas, bananas, bananas _repeatedly, trying not to think about Christian's used condom and me eati-BANANAS, BANANAS, BANANAS!

Dimitri laughed as he said, "How about after a shower, we go get chocolate glazed donuts?"

I grinned. "I love that idea. But I get dibs on the bathroom. I have business to attend to."

I rushed towards the bathroom. After a few minutes, I heard Dimitri knock on the door.

"Rose, are you done?"

"Dimitri, I'm peeing. You can't rush nature."

"Oh, I was thinking about saving water and joining you in the-"

"Oh would you look at that! I'm done!" I heard him chuckle as I opened the door and had the almost perfect morning. Technically because it's not morning and the knocking totally ruining the first thought in my mind which was something not intended for younger ears and after the banana conversation, I thought of something worse. Christian.

~IGIH~

True to his word, Dimitri and I went out and came home with Chocolate donuts. Yum.

While we were at the bakery, I saw the girl at the counter smile at Dimitri. Smile!

I think I let out a low growl that Dimitri caught and asked me what's wrong.

"Doesn't she see that gold band on your finger?" I whispered angrily at him.

"She's just smiling, Rose. I think she can figure out that I'm happily married to you." He kissed me on the lips and I saw it in his eyes that me begged me to shut up.

As he paid for the donuts, I glared at the girl. I swear she's eye stripping Dimitri. Honestly, who wouldn't but back to the main topic, she's not supposed to do that. Ever.

Dimitri frowned when he saw me glare at her and gave her an apology smile. I glared back at him.

As we walked out of the bakery, I turned and stuck my tongue out at her like a five-year-old child.

Once we were home, I sat the box of donuts on the kitchen counter as Adrian stepped in and said, "Give me a donut or you'll never see them again."

I smiled at him. "Go away or you'll never see anything again."

"Don't have to be so threatening, sheesh." He stepped back and walked away. I bet a hundred bucks that if I turn around and come back after a few seconds, at least two donuts will be mysteriously disappear. So will Adrian's most precious fruit in the middle of the night. Or maybe I'll do a little ballet. They don't call it the nutcracker for nothing.

After he left, I happily dug into my donuts. I'm like that creature, thing, whatever, from Lord Of The Rings. MY PRECIOUS…(strokes donuts)

"Rose, are you okay?" Eddie came in and asked me once he saw my stroke my donuts. Wait, I just realized that sounds wrong. You know what else sounds wrong? If I stroke Dimitri's apples and banana. But seriously, he has a post it beside the fruit basket containing two apples and one banana left saying "I have dibs." Isn't there a Barney song apples and bananas? "I like to ate ate ate apples and bananas!" Or something like that. Oh my God, Barney's disgusting. Even the universe agrees with me. Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. WTF. What The Fuuu-

Hold on, what did Eddie say again?

"Rose?"

"I'M NOT TOUCHING YOUR BANANA!"

He was surprised at my sudden outburst. Wait, why would I want to touch his banana?

"Okay. You don't have to touch my banana…"

"I'm not crazy!" I screamed.

"Alright! You're not."

And then, I started to cry. "I don't know what's wrong!" I sobbed. "I feel so happy and then MY DONUTS! And then the stupid banana and apples song appeared, why can't I think of a happy Barney song like 'Mr sun, sun, mr golden sun, something something light on me!' I think I've been watching too much Barney, Eddie! Help me, I feel so sad now, and…and… DAMN THESE HORMONES!" I rambled.

"Uh, Dimitri! Rose needs you!" He hollered.

No answer. I cry more.

"DIMITRI!"

Silence.

"DIMITRI! COME HERE DAMN IT!"

I covered his mouth. "Shh! Don't curse in front of the baby!"

"But Zoya's asleep!"

"I was talking about the unborn one!"

"Lissa's outside in the back yard with Christian."

"I'M NOT LOONY!"

"DIMITRI!"

I heard Dimitri running into the kitchen asking frantically, "What happened?"

"Rose is going craz-" I gave him a death glare.

"She needs you." With that, he ran away. Practically flew away actually.

"Are you okay?" He reached over to hug me.

I nodded and whispered, "I want your banana." I felt him stiffen. "The edible one." _Andddd relax._

He reached over to the basket and took a banana that I happily munched on.

~IGIH~

Guess what? I threw up again.

I've been throwing up more and my mood swings are getting worse. I asked Lissa if she's sure she's having one baby and not, like six. You can't blame me for asking. According to how often she and Christian do it, you won't be surprised if she ends up with fourteen babies.

I get sad and angry a lot too. I know I have a short fuse but apparently, it's shorter now. Plus, I've been craving their weirdest things like apples in burgers and yogurt on top of donuts. And I dip all my fries in ice cream. All of them.

Poor Dimitri has to run back and forth from the store to get me my food.

Lissa seemed very concerned with me.

"Rose, I think you should go to the doctor." She suggested.

"Why?" I asked, mouth full with ice cream coated fries.

"Your behavior is…odd. A normal pregnant woman doesn't act this way."

"Maybe you're having twins or triplets or quadruplets or something."

She shook her head. "Rose, I'm just having one child."

"So?"

"I'm saying that you might be pregnant yourself." I think I dropped all of my fries. Damn, that was a waste.

Kinda think of it, that may be a possibility. I mean, I almost didn't realize that I'm late. As in, _late._ I practically ran to the store to get pregnancy tests. I wasn't possible, but I've heard of stories that some Dhampirs really do have children with other Dhampirs.

I peed on three sticks. I grinned at the results.

~IGIH~

I walked into our room and found Dimitri lying on the bed, reading a western novel.

"Dimitri, I'm late." I informed him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Late for what?"

"I'm _late_. That and I peed on three sticks."

He was still clueless.

"Dimitri, listen to my words carefully. I'm LATE. I peed on STICKS."

I counted exactly five seconds before his eyes widened.

"Do you- I mean, are you- Are we-" He stumbled out the words and off the bed, towards me.

"Dimitri, breathe. Inhale, exhale…" I instructed him.

"Oh heck breathing! Are you really pregnant?" He asked, eyes full of hope.

I nodded. "But we have to get a doc to check and confirm, I don't want to have false hopes… Do you think I should have peed on more sticks? I mean, I think I can try other brands to see if the results all-" Dimitri cut me off by kissing me hard.

He grabbed my face and attacked me.

"Wha-? Honestly, now you learn when it's time to shut up and kiss me. You couldn't learn that when you were mumbling during our wedding or when you propose? Men, I'll never understand them. Especially you. You and your weird fascination with Western Novel and-"

"Rose?" He interrupted me.

"What?"

"Shut up."

With that, he kissed me once more and carried me to bed for the others.

~IGIH~

"Congratulations Mrs Belikov, you are indeed, expecting." The doctor grinned. I was so happy I think I had tears in my eyes. I swore Dimitri cried. He denies it but I know what I saw.

Turns out, I'm about eight weeks along now. Seven months to go. About two hundred and thirteen days. Approximately five thousand, one hundred and twelve hours. Damn it, why wasn't I this good at math in school? That would have been_ so_ helpful.

Dimitri kisses me and my belly repeatedly every opportunity he gets. Even when we're in the car and we're at a red light. I know that inside that little head, Dimitri's planning names, the nursery and I bet he's planning a party for the baby's first month and first birthday. I think he's already planning to get a book and a camera to record our child's first.

_Our child_. I like the sound of that. I smile and so does he.

We were so happy that we forgot the most important question. How?

Once we reached home, we went straight into the room, not wanting to tell anyone the news yet. We headed straight to the bed to sit down and called Dr Olendzki.

We had her on loudspeaker but soft enough so that just the two of us could hear.

"Rose?" She asked.

"It's Rose and Dimitri." I corrected her.

"What can I do for you?"

"We just want to know if it's possible for Dhampirs to reproduce…you know, with each other." Dimitri asked.

I heard her take a deep breath and finally replied, "I know you've learnt that it's not possible but there are a few rare cases that I have heard off from other doctors, about Dhampirs having children. I haven't actually seen one personally, only heard of it. It's a very small and rare population, I don't encourage you to try it that much. I don't want the two of you to be disappointed with the results…or lack of."

It was silent for a while.

"But could you just tell us how it is possible?" I inquired.

"Well, Rose, haven't you heard of human who are different from others? Like Albinos for example. They're still humans but they're slightly different then the others. Or like some of them couldn't reproduce." **(No offence to anyone!)**

I nodded, even though she can't see.

"It's the same with Dhampirs. Some Dhampirs are different from others. They have a…different DNA combination sort of. Some can actually have children with other Dhampirs. But it's very, _very_ rare." She explained.

"Well Doc, we have some news for you. I'm part of that small percentage of Dhampirs." I grinned.

I bet she's shocked at this moment which explains the silence.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really sure that you're…pregnant?"

"Yeah, we just went to the local doctor who confirmed it!" I exclaimed merrily.

"Congratulations!" She screamed into the phone.

"What's going on there?" I heard Alberta faintly say on the other line.

"Go ahead! Tell her." Dimitri informed her.

"Rose is pregnant!" Dr Olendzki said to Alberta. I swore I heard someone fall or something. I heard stumbling and some stuff being shifted around.

"What?" She asked.

"Here." Dr Olendzki passed the phone to her.

"Rose?" She asked.

"My ID says Rosemarie Hathaway so yes, this is her. And Dimitri, last time I checked." I joked.

"Are you really expecting?"

"AWESOME HUH!" I was on my high mood.

"Congratulations then!"

"Thank you, thank you." Dimitri chuckled beside me.

"Alright, I shall leave you now. Goodbye."

"BYE! BYE BYE! BUH-BYE! BYEEEE! GOOD-" Dimitri interrupted me saying, "Rose, I think she already hung up the phone."

"But she didn't say bye!"

"She did."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I need to pee."

~IGIH~

We sat everyone down in the living room with my parents on the phone, on loudspeaker.

"We have some news to tell you." Dimitri started.

"I knew it! They want a divorce because Rose is gay!" Christian screamed. I threw a pillow to his face.

"No, Rose is very much straight. I can confirm that." Dimitri stood up for me.

Adrian laughed. "Oh yeah. I bet Dimitri's 'straight' too." He raised a bet finger and then straightened it and went, "DING!"

"Shut your disgusting thoughts, there are kids here!" I scolded him.

He simply laughed.

"Anyway, we have some important news to tell you." Dimitri repeated.

"In about seven months, there will be another little bundle of joy." I informed them.

"We know, Lissa's due in about seven months or less." Eddie said.

"I know that. I'm talking about another pair of little arms and little hands and little- oh you get my point." I hinted.

"VIKTORIA, ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Karolina screamed at her sister.

"WHOA! NO WAY. DIMITRI! TELL THEM ALREADY!" Viktoria stood up in protest.

"Rose is pregnant." Dimitri told them. Finally.

Everyone was silent. The phones were silent. I think Dimitri's mother wanted to faint. No wait, I think she really did. Thank God she was seated.

"Rose, are you serious?" Lissa asked.

I simply nodded. Then I remembered my parents on the phone. "Yeah."

Suddenly, everyone suddenly burst out screaming, congratulation us. I think Olena practically chocked Dimitri by hugging him. She then chocked me next. I mean hugged me. Hugged.

My mother was so happy even though she didn't really know how to express it. I know she's not a woman with many words where as I have A LOT of words. Most of them are not of the innocent mind. I have cuss words of different languages and I have no idea what most of them mean.

My father was proud, to say the least. He was becoming a grandfather, something he never thought was possible when I married Dimitri. IN YOUR FACE!

Everyone was in a celebratory mood, everyone was happy. At that point, everything was perfect. At that second, everything was perfect. I turned to Dimitri and beamed at him and he mirrored my emotions and the smile back.

Right then and there, perfection. We were all happy, without a care in the world. We have a future. We have a family. Even though we're not related by blood or by marriage like Eddie and Adrian, we're still a family. Even annoying Christian, inquisitive Paul, little Zoya, ridiculous Adrian, 'Eddie the Great' as he calls himself, motherly Olena, the three Belikov sisters, kind of remind me of Charlie's Angels, three strong women, the strongest being Yeva, my sister, Lissa and Dimitri. I think the last two practically spoke for themselves. We're all a part of something great. To top it of, we have more on the way to join us. This moment right now, I want to remember it forever. This feeling, this moment, it's the highest of the high.

The road ahead is unknown, there's going to be ups and of course, downs as well. We can't predict what's going to happen, no one can. But we'll be okay. More than that even. We'll be better.

We have a whole road ahead of us, going through it slowly. No need to make it a highway. It's a long, unknown road, but I have my family with me. I have Dimitri. And I'm ready.

I faced Dimitri as he beamed and mouthed, "I love you." I grinned and mouthed it back.

How I ended up like this? Well, I guess it happens.

Which reminds me, I have to pee. And I'm craving those whipped cream coated cookies. No wait, I mean cookies coated with whipped cream. CHOCOLATE DONUTS!

**SUPER IMPORTANT AN:**

**Thank you to all my readers, especially those who have stuck with this story from the very beginning and to all those reviewers out there! Thanks so much, you have no idea how happy you guys have made me, every time I see a new email saying that I have a review or an alert or a favorite. It's so wonderful.**

**Secondly, I have put up a poll about the gender of the Dragomir's baby Rose and Dimitri's baby. I know you guys have probably read a billion stories about how this happens and are probably sick of it but I feel that the story isn't exactly complete without that kind of happy ending. I did think of them adopting a child but…well, we'll see in the sequel then. *wriggles eyebrows***

**I have the sequel all planned out, not typed out but planned out. I'm itching to start so go to the poll and vote!**

**The poll will be up for about a week. It will end on the 12th, Saturday. THE POLL IS OPEN TO EVERYONE.**

**I NEED NAMES PEOPLE. I NEED BABY NAMES. Or maybe I shall just follow the Cat In The Hat, thing one and thing two. Haha but I really do need names **

**So please feel free to vote, REVIEW and/or PM. Once again, THANK YOU**


	23. Chapter 23

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

**It is called A Day In A Life.**

**Summary: Sequel to I Guess It Happens. Follow Rose and the gang through their misadventures as they try to control those little rascals. With additional members in the family, imagine the chaos going on! More laughs, more adventures, more- oh, you get the idea.**

**Link: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6841401 / 1 /**

**I'm so excited! Please go read and review!**

**Thank you for supporting this story, I really do love you guys so much.**

**YES, I Guess It Happens is based on the movie The Proposal! I mentioned it in my very first AN.**

**So, go read the sequel! GO GO GO!**


End file.
